Heaven's What I Feel When I'm with You
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: YzakCagalli pairing, rated for Lemons and such. Give ANY KIND of review. Chapter 19 is up. Yahooo!
1. Chapter 1 L

Hello everyone,

It's me again the hentai Cags Fangirl with another fic, but this time it's Yzak/Cagalli one. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Warning**: Lemon in this chapter, you don't have to read it you can just scroll down I will tell you when it begins and when it ends.

Hope you'll find this chapter to your liking

Chapter 1

Yzak was sitting at the bar of Destiny club as he was drinking; he was eyeing a drunk blonde that was dancing to the loud music. The way she was touching her body was arousing. She was wearing black mini skirt that showed her long slender legs, with a red-off shoulder top that hugged her perfectly _Damn_ as he took one big gulp. What a sight she was to his hungry eyes but he couldn't do anything about it, he has someone, he called the bartender for another glass. _Shiho you have to come back, very soon too._

Cagalli feet hurt but she was still dancing, she misses Asuran, he hasn't been around much lately. Always on business trips leaving his young fertile wife all by herself, she needed to be fulfilled. She wanted to get a job so she could make use of herself but her beloved rich husband thinks that she doesn't need it. It wasn't about the money it was about the void that she was feeling, especially when he's away. Every time she tried to pursue her career he would stand in the way, he didn't admit but she knew it, everyone turned her down because of him.

She wasn't the type that would get drunk however tonight she was expecting Asuran to return unfortunately for her, he called and told he won't make it and it might take a week or two. Her mind right now was empty from everything; all that she wanted was to feed her humanly desires. She stopped dancing, she was walking to the bar her eyes searching for someone, she wasn't thinking straight. Her eyes fell on the back of standing white haired male. _Ooohh hottie, what a sight for sore eyes_ she was smiling lustfully, she has found her prey and nothing is going to stop her.

Yzak was paying the bartender, so he could leave this damned place. He turned only to find the blonde that he watching earlier standing in front of him, looking at him with the same lust that he had.

"Hey there sexy" she said and then hiccupped "Oops sorry" she put a hand on her mouth.

He just stared at her, at a closer look she looked more attractive, her pretty eyes Amber. He needed to get out before he did something he will regret. He wanted to move but she encircled her arms around his neck and her lips approached his. He could feel her breathe on him and her body was shoved against his, if he wasn't the Yzak Jule he would've gulped.

"How about you and me have some fun?" she rubbed her nose with his.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm engaged" _What the fuck? I could just push her_ but his body wanted more of her, and his brain weren't sending the right signals.

"So what I'm married, but who cares?" she closed the gap between them and kissed him gently first.

His hand moved but not to push her away but to wrap around her petite waist and he kissed her back deepening it. Their kiss became passionate, full of longing and hunger of someone's touch.

They broke apart for air, she looked at him again, the way he kissed her made the fire inside her burn and ache for more. It was then she noticed his eyes, deep blue eyes, she mesmerized by them "Beautiful eyes" she whispered.

He wanted to take her right then and there, for all the things that she was doing to him. He leaned down to her ear "Let's get out of here" he said huskily. She nodded, and let herself be pulled by him.

Luckily his house wasn't very far from the club; it was about a ten minute drive. In the car the blonde didn't keep her hands to herself, she was rubbing his thighs which didn't help his throbbing member, as she was kissing his neck, he let out a groan. He won't be able to focus if she keeps torturing him like that.

"My house isn't far…" _damn_ "What is your name?" he asked her trying to divert her attention.

"Cagalli, what's yours?" she asked as she sucked his earlobe

"Yz…ak" he said it almost like a moan

They arrived at his house, got out of the car. They were both kissing each other tongues battling for control; he was searching for his keys in his pocket. He got them opened the door and went to the nearest bedroom.

They were standing beside the bed; he stopped and gazed into her eyes, she whimpered and tried to kiss him again. He put his finger over her lips. The moon light that through the windows shone off her, which gave her a glow, she looked wonderful.

"Let me look at you" he said (A/N; **Warning** **Lemon ahead scroll down if you don't want to read**)

Her eyes were held by his; his hand reached for her top and removed it, revealing her perfectly round breast. His hands roamed over her gently, she shivered at his touch. He smirked at her reaction. She bit her lips, she want to feel him on her, inside her she looked down. To see his aroused member through the fabric, she licked her lips and looked back at his eyes.

His hand moved down the skirt and removed it. She looked heavenly to him.

He pulled her naked body to him, captured her lips again in passionate way. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt him. He put her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

As he was exploring her mouth, Cagalli unbuttoned his shirt, her hands traced his hard chest all the way down and undid his pants, he was now only in his boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him, he growled at the action.

He started kissing and nipping at the gentle skin of her neck, as her hands run along his sides and back. His hand went to her right breast and started to massage it with intense need, she gasped and moaned. The feelings that were rushing through her body was new to her, longed for more, Asuran was gentle, Yzak well he seemed possessive and she loved it. His mouth left her neck to assault her left breast. First his tongue whirled around her nipple hardening it and then sucked it, while his thump caressing the other one.

She arched her back pleading for more contact; both of them were craving more of the other and couldn't help the sounds that escaped their lips. He descended his mouth to attack her jewel, he kissed it hungrily then started to lick, she moaned his name "Oh God Yzak" as her hands clutched at the sheets, her body was like a fire when you give it wood, it always asks for more.

But Cagalli felt the urge to please him as well because of the way he was treating her body. She sat up, he lifted his head puzzled. It's true she missed the feeling pleasured but she also missed the feeling to pleasure. She ushered for him to stand up, he always had control in bed with Shiho he never liked being control; he was surprised that he responded to her.

He stood up as she sat at the edge of the bed, removing his boxers her hands moved for his manhood and started to move them up and down, he hissed. Then her lips desended on him, licking him and then entering it into her mouth, he moaned as his hands landed in her hair, he started to pump. This was unbelievable, he was in another world. His breath became erratic and she sucked faster and harder until his seed exploded into her mouth, she licked him clean.

His member still as hard he hoisted her from the bed and shoved her against the wall kissing her heatedly, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her pumping into her at a fast, deep, penetrating speed; his size was something she never experienced before. Surprised but pleased from the assault she moaned loudly digging her nails into his back. He kept going in and out of her, until he felt her walls tightened around him.

She was panting; he laid her on the bed again, not giving her a chance to catch her breath "Damn you feel so good", he started moving in and out but at a slow torturing speed, she felt arousal build inside of her again. He wanted her to beg him and she did "Please…"

He smirked "Please what?" he teased her

Her hands gripped his upper arms; she glared at him "Fuck me senseless, bastard"

He liked how fiery she was, he smirked and obliged to her request. He put her ankles over his shoulders and held her waist as he plunged in her, deep, fast and hard, they both felt as if they were in heaven, the waves of pleasure shot through their body, screaming each other's name. (A/N: **End of Lemon people**)

He collapsed on to her they both were breathing heavily, he rolled on his back pulling her next to him, and they covered themselves with the sheets.

She looked at him smiling, he couldn't help but smile too, and they were more than satisfied. She kissed his lips "And the funny thing is she started" he raised an eyebrow at her, she giggled "I don't regret it one bit", surprised by what she said but he also felt the same way. He kissed her forehead and said "Good night Cagalli"

"Good night, Yzak"

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped one arm around her, and they went into peaceful slumber.

The sun rays penetrated the room of the snuggling naked couple, the male grunted, and the female opened her eyes smiling _why do I feel good?_ She looked around. Realization hit her. "Shit" she sat straight up and looked at the handsome naked man beside her. She was having a flashback of what happened the previous night, her eyes grew wide.

Yzak felt the warmness that was at his side gone slightly. He opened his eyes to find the beautiful blonde from yesterday sitting next to him naked he bolted right up, stood and pulled the sheets to him "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at her.

Then he remembered last night all too well. Blushing that her body was revealed to this Yzak, then anger started to build up inside her _what the_ "Well excuse me mister damn you feel so good" she smirked when she saw slight pink appeared on his cheeks.

He mumbling something "Look Yzak, no need to get upset over it, you had a good time and I had great time, let's just forget about it and get on with our lives"

"I didn't have a good time" She raised her brows before she could say anything "I had a fucking great time" he stated as a matter of fact, she blushed when he said it and noticed that he was eyeing her lustfully again.

"Thanks, anyway I'm sure you don't want to ruin your relationship with whoever you're with and I don't want to ruin my marriage"

"Then why did you do it?" he asked indifferently, but there was something that flickered in his beautiful blue eyes

_Get it over with and get out of here _she thought to herself "I was drunk, I…I couldn't control myself"

"Do you regret it?"

She stood up and gathered her clothes "I told you, I don't regret it one bit" She put on her clothes. _I want her again_ he shook his thoughts away. The sight of her was arousing him again.

She approached him; kissed him on the lips "Thank you for everything" she smiled _her eyes look more beautiful when she smiles_. "Good bye" she said.

She walked to the door, turning the knob. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss; he released her "Good bye" and walked into the bathroom.

She was blushing like a high school girl, who just got her first kiss. She left his house to the club parking lot where her car awaited her.

The morning was as dull as always to Cagalli, she was glad that noon came because she will be having lunch with Stella and Milly. All the while she couldn't get a certain silver haired man out of her mind. She felt guilty for betraying Asuran, at the same time she would never take back what she felt last night, purely heaven.

Lunch came and she was entering an Italian restaurant, where her friend and cousin were waiting for her.

"Hi guys" she said as she sat with them

"Hey Cagalli" they greeted back

Stella was grinning at her "What?" the amber eyed snapped

"I guess Asuran's back" she kept grinning

"No" sighed Cagalli

Milly eyed Stella suspiciously "I'm always accurate on these things especially with you" Stella said pointing at her cousin

"What things?" Milly questioned. Cagalli gulped and laughed nervously, scratching her head "Yeah what things?"

"I thought you had sex" she told her, Cagalli was blushing and noticed that people were looking at their table, most of them glaring except for a few young males who were snickering.

"Lower your voice Stella" Milly glared angrily at the younger female

"Whatever" she replied, then she noticed her cousin fidgeting her eyes grew in shock and surprise _man it's _impossible_, no way she wouldn't do it_

"Cagalli are you alright?" Milly asked her _something is definitely wrong_

"Did you have it with another man?" Stella blurted out

_Oh my God, the bitch just knows me too well_ Cagalli lowered her head

"Cagalli?" Milly questioned

"OK I DID IT, happy?" she yelled

Stella and Milly's mouths dropped to the floor. Stella burst out laughing, Cagalli and Milly glared at her. "It's not funny" Milly said to her then averted her gaze to Cagalli "Cagalli, spill it out"

She did as she was told and told them everything well not the detail though Stella kept nagging her but all she got out of her "The best I've ever had", Stella's eyes went all sparkly "Aww, how did he look?"

After finishing the topic, they moved to another one regarding Cagalli's career. They have been trying to help her through the last year and Milly had good news.

"Cagalli, I've got you an interview at Jule's company, the president is a close friend to Dearka"

"Really" the brown haired nodded "Thank you Milly"

"So when's the interview" Cagalli asked, Stella was munching on the food happily "Leave some for me" her cousin told her

"This after noon 4:30" Milly said

"Great, I just hope I won't be turned down again"

"Don't worry" Milly smirked "Dearka told me that this guy hates Asuran Zala's guts"

Finishing lunch, they headed for the mall shopping for the interview and spending some time together. Time flew by Cagalli prepared everything, herself, her resume…blah blah blah. She got to the company building, it was a 15 story. _Thank you Dearka_.

She entered, went to the reception asked for directions. Got to the 14th floor, where she found the secretary of Jule. She was a nervous wreck but she held her composure.

"Oh you must Miss Athha" said a blonde, blue eyed guy.

"Mrs" she smiled at him

"Sorry, well Mr Jule is expecting" he said, he walked over to her and extended a hand "Rey Za Barrel, I shall be working with you if you got the job, Ma'am"

She shook hands with him "Looking forward to it" she smiled "and please call me Cagalli" _seems like a nice guy to work with_

He nodded and told her to follow him, they got into the elevator. Arriving at the top floor, the doors of the elevator opened "Just go straight ahead, it's the only office in here"

She bowed and thanked him, she got to the door.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" came voice she recognize _I must be hallucinating _

She opened the door, got in and closed it behind her. She walked a few steps before stopping dead in her tracks "Well well we meet again Cagalli"

She pointed at him "You…you're Jule" she gasped

Thank you for reading, now please **REVIEW** as I always say I welcome any God damn review. Thank you for your time and tell me what you think people.


	2. Chapter 2

Yohoo hello again my lovely readers and reviewers, sorry for taking my time to update I just finished my exams last Tuesday I did mostly well except for one subject, and then I had to prepare for Eid. It's like Christmas or Honokaa (sp?) only we have to Eids one on the tenth month and the other on the 12 month (moon year) umm sorry it seems like I'm blabbing, here's the second chapter dear readers and dearest reviewers after the thanks and answers to some reviews.

**Thank you for reviewing ( I love you) **

**The Angels' Princess, mutsu, Dark Saviour 1st, Efreeta, nareiya**

Well about the last name thing you see where I come from when women are married they don't change their names they stay with their maiden names (I think that's what it's called right) that's why I kept her Athha and I think some of you (I mean other countries) sometimes keep their maiden names so I tried to make it according to you guys or most of you. Personally (I'm married already by the way) I would never change my name even though I love my husband but still I love my name (last name to be exact XD)

And about the similarity to Steshin's fic I love her and her fics, she's an amazing writer but I don't know about the similarity maybe because of jobs, or because Cagalli cheated on Asuran like she cheated on Kira there I don't know. Here she loved or loved Asuran but he's becoming more distant lately and she was drunk that lead her to Yzak and she slept with him willingly in fact she made her way to him and you'll see what'll happen from there on.

If there's anything else feel free to ask Readers and beloved Reviewers (I just love reviewers can you blame me? ) Do I sound desperate? lol I didn't mean it like that I am just very grateful your reviews lit my days of those wretched exams. Thank you all for the sweet and beautiful comments, I couldn't ask for better reviewers, Hope you'll enjoy this chapter forgive me for any lacking of anything.

Here it goes Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

After taking his shower, a very cold one actually and getting something to eat, the silver haired made his was to his company. All he could think of was the blonde with those fiery eyes _Cagalli _He liked her name, it was kind of unique, he liked everything about her well physical to be precise, her soft pink lips, her perfectly shaped breasts and that…

He shook his head violently as if trying to throw her image out of his mind but then he remembered how she blushed this morning when he eyed her, how could she have that kind of innocent reaction after doing what lovers do, she amazed him. His lips curved into a small smile when he remembered how she was in bed _bossy_.

A knock on his office door cut short his daydreaming _God what did she do to me_ he almost growled in frustration but held his composure "Come in" he ordered

A blonde female with short hair came into view "Sir, I came to remind you there will be a meeting around 11 am with Shinn Asuka, and an interview with Cagalli Yula Athha about the marketing manager position" she informed him

"Thank you" he said in monotone voice, _It must be her_ his eyes flickered in excitement but it wasn't noticed

"Is there anything else you need sir" she asked him

"That is all Windsor"

His new secretary left him and his mind drifted again to another blonde.

Finishing his meeting with Asuka, it was a successful one, they have agreed on everything well some of the parts of the contract the raven haired, red eyed male couldn't reject either he was scared of the older male or his company need to do good business before it becomes food for the other big fish.

Afternoon came and Yzak was done with mostly everything for this day, he was now waiting for this Cagalli Yula Athha, he remembered that Dearka told him that she's the wife of Asuran Zala _how could that imbecile get some one like her, what a woman and she kept her maiden's name._

He banged his fist on the desk, he shouldn't be thinking of other women, he has Shiho he loves her right?

Right now he doesn't lust after her but after Cagalli, how hates it when he loses control over anything and that is a thing rarely happens to Yzak Jule.

After hearing a knock and throwing a come in, there in front of him, walking toward him his Cagalli

He smirked at her reaction her mouth still open, she realized it and blushed _Oh my God NOT him of all the people in this country he had to be Yzak Jule_ he noticed that she mumbling under her breath and her nervousness showed, he couldn't hear anything

_Why? Isn't she happy to see me? What the fuck was that why would I want her to be happy_ He cleared his throat "Please have a seat" he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, she walked with hesitant steps should she stay, should she leave

"I won't bite" he told her _not unless you want me to_ he cursed himself mentally at the feelings she was stirring again by her presence

She took a seat, kept her eyes to the floor and placed the file in front of him before she could retrieve her hand, he grasped it

Taken by surprise she looked at him and their eyes locked, she wanted to glare and pull her hands but instead his eyes pulled her and she felt a familiar feeling in her lower region.

"That's better" he said to her, he let go of her and her cheeks were pink, she felt heat

She put her hand on her lap, the other hand touched the place he held _my body is betraying me_

He opened her file was impressed but what he read, graduated from a top university, top of her class and this surprised him

"You did the Strike Rouge campaign" he asked her she amazed him

She nodded "Impressive, but why did you stop?" confused

"Marriage" was her sufficient reply

"And now" he raised an eyebrow at her in question

"Bored, need to do something with my life" he would've chuckled at the answer, _straight to the point_

"What about your husband?"

"What about him" irritation clear in her tone _none of your business _

"Why don't you work with him?"

"Look Mr. Jule" he winced at the way she called him "That's not of your concern…it's like this hire me or dismiss me" she stated bluntly

No one and I mean no one can speak to him that way but what bothered him the most is that he was aroused by it, he smirked

She was confused, _what's that smirk for_

"Zala's loss, my gain, your hired Mrs. Athha"

She gave no heed to the first part, she was happy and she wasn't going to hide it. She smiled at him "Thank you and I promise you won't regret it and please call me Cagalli" she said cheerfully

"I'm sure I won't" _What a moody woman if I wasn't with her last night I'd probably think she was…_

"When do you think you can start?"

"Anytime you want" she told him she was grinning

"Tomorrow, I believe you met Rey" she nodded "You two will be working in the same floor as me, your office will be ready next week til then you both will share" he stood up

"I don't mind" as if she had a say in it, she stood up as well "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Jule"

"I prefer" as he walked around the table, she blushed the way he was saying the words and the he was staring at her, feeling heat in certain parts of her body "Yzak" when he was inches away from her. She let out a nervous laugh "Ok Yzak, I should be going now" she was afraid that something WILL happen if she stays any longer, turned around after smiling, started to walk which was cut short by Yzak grapping her wrist and spinning her to face him and he crashed his lips on hers. He lost his patience; the kiss was fierce, demanding, wanting. He pulled her closer to him as he sucked at the lower lip, it was just what Cagalli needed to feel wanted by someone and God did that lit a fire in her burn like hell again. She moaned loudly he took a chance and let his tongue explore her mouth _she tastes better than I remember. _They were both enjoying each others' lips and tongues, the rising heat in their bodies until Cagalli pushed him.

He looked down at her confused but full of lust "You're my boss now…" wanted to continue but was cut off by him_ who cares about that_ he thought

"Well starting tomorrow I will" breathlessly before pulling her closer grunting, making her feel his erected aching for more manhood, she whimpered and he leaned down for another kiss which was also cut short by the blonde "We can't…" panting for air and her hands laid on his heaving chest "Not just because of work…I'm married and he doesn't deserve it and what about your fiancée?" she told him _God if you only knew how much it took me to push you…ARGH stupid Asuran_

He released her "She doesn't deserve it either" _but I want YOU!_

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be" he looked at her blankly

She definitely didn't like that look or that face; she didn't know what to do._ Am I still hired? God I hope he's not like those kind of men who'll fire you for refusing to give in into them_ The blonde started fidgeting stopped when his hand touched hers

"It won't happen again" she looked at him "I'm expecting to see you tomorrow". Sure he hated the fact that she turned him down but he didn't want to lose her, he wouldn't be able to find someone with her qualifications.

She smiled that sweet innocent smile of hers "Of course" _Thank you Lord_

"Go to Ray on your way out he'll explain everything to you, I'll call him now"

"Thank you, Bye Yzak"

A small smile reached his face but soon disappeared "Bye Cagalli" Hearing her voice would be enough for him at least for now. When she closed the door behind her he looked down at himself and cursed his wretched body for reacting uncontrollably and without his permission (A/N: it's so like Yzak to want everything under his command or at least that's what I think :P) He banged his fist on his desk "Fuck" picked the phone and called Ray to inform him.

The blonde walked to the elevator and pressed the down button, she touched her lips while she was waiting for the lift to come. She liked his kiss _who am I kidding I loved it_ she sighed. She can't do that to Asuran no matter what he's still her husband and never done her wrong, true he's being more distant lately but she convinced herself it was because of work.

"I got the job" she yelled happily when she saw Rey and launched herself at him with a hug that could kill. She didn't care if he thought she's crazy or whatever she was happy and she wanted to share the happiness with someone she couldn't wait until she told one of her friends.

"Glad…you…did" he said breathlessly _what an enthusiastic girl_

"Sorry, I'm just so excited" she giggled when she saw him blush "So we'll be working together" she grinned, she raised and lowered her brow couple of times playfully

He felt his cheeks heat up. He smiled and nodded "Yes, Mrs. Athha…"

She wiggled her index finger "Ah ah ah didn't I tell you to call me Cagalli"

"Sorry Cagalli" he smiled he knew he'd enjoy working with her. He gave her some papers "Well this the schedule, firm laws and other things you'll need to know, we'll first be working on this floor and then when our offices on the above one finish will move, if you want to know about anything feel free to ask"

"Ok thanks, how long have you been working here?" the blonde asked curious

"Three years"

"You look kinda young"

"Graduated at 18 from college and was hired almost immediately"

"Amazing! Your major?"

"Finance minor in Marketing" he told her

"Wow…so erm are you my superior?" _God there I was hugging him like child who was given strawberry flavored lollypop He could be my superior_

He chuckled at her face expressions "No just your colleague, I'll be helping you with your decisions since I'll be head of the Finance Department" he glanced at his watch

She noticed "Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's alright"

"Thank you again Rey and I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled happily as she walked out of the building and got into her car. She tapped her fingers on the wheel while the car was still parked; her thoughts were of her husband. _How is he going to take the news?_ She took her cell out her bag and stared should she call him and tell him now or better wait and deliver the news face to face. She pondered a bit and without any more hesitations she dialed his number.

Few rings a female voice came, a voice which she recognized. If Cagalli was happy or nervous about the news it all went down the sink. _Who the hell does she think she is to answer his private number?_ Yes this female who's merely Asuran's secretary answered.

"Where's Asuran" she replaced her anger with a cold tone that could freeze Africa.

"Oh Hello Cagalli" came the response

"That's Mrs. Athha to you Meyrin" she said it with venom in her voice. She hated that red haired. Honestly there was no reason for her to hate her but just because she spent more time with her husband than her. And she just pushed a wrong button when she answered this time.

"Sorry Mrs. Athha" with a hint of sarcasm "Mr. Zala is busy right now would you like me to deliver a message for you?"

Cagalli did what any wife would do because of jealousy she hung the phone on Meyrin.

Scene change from Cagalli to Meyrin

She was in a five star hotel room. Lying naked on the bed only for the sheets to cover her, she deleted Cagalli's call from Asuran's phone.

Asuran appeared wet from the bathroom one towel wrapped around his waist, another was on his head "Who was it?" he asked the red haired as he rubbed his hair with the towel. "Wrong number" was all that she said.

End of Chapter 2

I know it sucks flame if you must just don't leave me hanging, nothing much happened well what can I say exams messes up your brain cells.

Thank you for reading, and putting up with me and my babbles I just gotta let it out and About my other fic "Cagalli" Inshallah I'll update it as soon as I can.

And if you haven't read my new short one shot please do. Thanks again.

Jan e!


	3. Chapter 3

Domo mena-san…yes! That was the kind of response I was hoping for hehe. Did you see that slut; I hate her (Meyrin, apologies to her fans). You'll find out more about Asuran and her later. The reason I used Meyrin because I hate her but I like Luna (I didn't at first but gradually I did). Anyways you'll see what happens I've got everything planned Muahahaha…Ahem, sorry had to let it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD blah blah blah

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing**

**Aikoo, AsuCaga4Eva, Kristin, The Angels' Princess, mutsu, nokito**

**You make my day. Arigato gosaimasu.**

Chapter 3

Cagalli sped furiously to Stella's, remarkably she got no ticket and possibly it was one of her lucky days. But that bitch ruined it. She rang the bell to Stella's house continuously from agitation.

Her blonde cousin peeked through the eye first, happy that it was Cagalli she opened the door wanted to smile but the aura that Cagalli's body was emitting made her sense that it wasn't a good time or something bad or wrong happened.

"Turned down again" Stella sighed and opened her arms for her cousin

Cagalli without hesitation walked to her and they hugged. It always amazed her how Stella can calm her, ever since they were children they always understood each other and they were inseparable. Whenever she felt like talking to someone or saying what bothered her the first face that pops into her mind was always Stella's.

"No, it's not about that it's about Asuran" she said softly as her head rested on Stella's shoulder

"Wait a minute so you got the job" asked Stella as she pushed her cousin gently to look into her eyes

"Yeah" she said without interest or excitement. It all died hearing _her_ voice instead of her husband's.

"Oh my God" Stella jumped happily "Finally someone who's got the balls to stand in the face of Asuran" she perked

"But no that bitch didn't want me to enjoy my day, she had to answer and ruin it and why the fuck did he let her use his private phone. He doesn't let me, stupid idiot fucked up bitch" she took a breath after her rambling.

"Cagalli…what bitch? Are you talking about Asuran's secretary?" asked Stella trying to figure out what she said.

Cagalli wanted to punch someone or hit something hard she turned the door was still open she slammed it with all her strength shut. That gave her some of relief

But then she can feel her eyes wet. Why was she crying? There was no reason right however her heart itched that something was going on. Its Asuran no way…he'd never hurt her just because she slept with someone else doesn't mean that he did it too.

Stella watched her cousin worriedly; the purple eyed girl put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder "Tell me what happened?" then she took the elder girl by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She pulled up a chair on the round table in the middle of the kitchen "Sit Cagalli, I'll make you a hot cocoa"

The amber eyed sighed then sat. Stella went to the fridge to get the milk  
"So…"

"After I got the job I thought it best to call Asuran and tell him about it, you know so he won't be shocked or something…well he'll be shocked anyway" she chuckled a bit

"Yeah I can't imagine the look on his face when he hears about it…the first thing he'll ask "Who hired you" as if who dares defy the almighty Zala" Stella said trying to imitate Asuran's voice while she waved her index finger in the air.

She looked cute and silly, Cagalli giggled and her cousin joined her "That's so true"

She was starting to feel better already

Stella poured the milk in the pot and placed onto the fire of the oven to heat it, she waited for her cousin to continue

"I called him but instead she answered I got so angry that when she asked to take a message I hung up on her, I was confused and…" she stopped

"Hurt" Stella said for her as the milk boiled she removed it from the fire and poured in the mug that had already two spoons of cocoa. She stirred in it then picked it and put it on the table on front of Cagalli.

"Yeah hurt, how could he let her use it?" she took the mug "Thanks" one hand in the handle the other cupped around it, she liked holding it to feel the warmth of the milk.

"Maybe he didn't" Stella told her "Maybe he was out or something and when she saw it was you she thought it best she answered" and smiled at her amber-eyed cousin

Cagalli's eyes widen a bit "Oh my God that could be true. He didn't let her use it the bitch did it without his permission" that explanation seemed to satisfy her.

Stella always knew how clam Cagalli was glad to have her as a cousin and a friend. Stella never thought of Meyrin as bad, she actually think she's sweet and kind but she knows how much Cagalli hated her and being how stubborn and proud she was she'd never let Asuran fire her just like she never asked him to work with him. However Asuran told her that she could work if she found someone who'd hire her.

"Now that thing is over tell me about your interview" Stella's childish smile was back

Cagalli was silent for a few seconds a goofy smile upon her face when she remembered how it went, she was surprised at first but right now she was somewhat happy it was him. She can't wait to start her work tomorrow, with the blue-eyed, platinum haired, well muscled, sexy….

"Cagalli" Stella waved a hand in front of her; she came back from her thoughts

"What was that smile and why the dreamy face?" she asked raising an eyebrow curiously

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking a bout hehe…the new job" she said afraid that the purple-eyed could read her mind _yeah right! New boss is more like it_ she smiled at her thoughts

"So now we're hiding things from each other" Stella pouted

Cagalli took a sip from her drink, she felt bad about not telling her, what harm it could be if she told her who her boss was before taking a second sip the cup was near her lips, looking down at the table, she inhaled the chocolate scent

"My boss is going to be Yzak" she sighed and sipped

"You mean as in "the best I've ever had" Yzak" the blonde purple eyed used her hands in quotation sign

Cagalli placed the drink on the table and nodded

"Oh my God Cagalli" squealed Stella "Just like in the movies" she giggled "Ne ne are you gonaa have an affair with him" she said as she bit her lower lips in excitement._ Oooooh this is going to be fun_ she said to herself

Cagalli blushed at her remark "God no Stella are you out of your mind" she yelled at her "It was just one night and dammnit I was drunk" she said defensively

"Drunk enough to do it but not enough to forget how it eh?" she teased her as she nudged her with her feet from under the table

"You…" Cagalli didn't know what to say she just pointed at her and moved aimlessly in the air

"Lovely, beautiful, sweet, kind, cute, the best cousin ever" she grinned to tease her a bit further

"You're having fun torturing me aren't" Cagalli eyed her

Stella stuck out her tongue "Naaaa…you know you didn't give me any juicy details I sure would like to know" her eyes gleamed "Please" with her stupid grin

"No way, I'm not gonna tell you, so you'd enjoy toying with me"

"Oh come on…please" her eyes sparkled like a little puppy

"I don't tell you about Asuran why should I tell you about him"

"This is different and I promise you I won't tell anyone and I won't tease you anymore…please tell me"

Cagalli shook her head violently, her body flushed when she remembered that night

"You know I won't stop til you give me something"

She picked the mug "Piss off" stuck her tongue out at the younger girl and sipped the warm liquid

"Cagalli come on tell me or I'll bother you at work til they get tired of me and you"

"You wouldn't" Cagalli gasped at her lunatic of a relative

"Oh yes I will"

"Fuck you"

"I take that as you'll tell me"

"I hate you"

"I love you too now on with the details"

"Just because you threatened me doesn't mean I'll tell you everything" Cagalli sighed. Stella always knew how to persuade her to do something.

"I'll tell you what it felt, nothing perverted. Deal?"

"Deal!" she said happily

"He was exactly what I needed…He was aggressive yet I could feel he's somewhat gentle…He was demanding" Cagalli swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she recalled what happened, she could feel her heat rising, remembering his groans, grunts, that voice and his touches "He was possessive and needy I could tell he liked being in control but being me the other night I was in desperate need to feel everything and what I loved the most was the feeling that someone wanted me" she pointed at herself she was talking to her cousin but her eyes were fixed on the ceiling

"I can say that it was mind blowing" remembering how hard he was, his size and what she felt when he was inside of her, she swallowed more _heaven_ "After we finished he pulled me up to him and we slept in each other's embrace" _shit now I'm horny and wet damn you Stella_

She looked down what she saw made her laugh. Stella her mouth opened in astonishment, drooling

Cagalli reached a hand to her cousin's chin and closed her mouth "He was that good" Stella sighed "I need to get a boyfriend"

"You had one" Cagalli told her

"But he was too perky and I'm too perky you know I couldn't stand him any longer I need someone to restrain me" Stella stated "I want one like yours"

Cagalli cleared her throat "I've got a husband not a boyfriend"

"Yeah yeah" she waved at her cousin as if shooing her words and she sighed _I need a man_

For God only knows reason Rey came to Cagalli's mind _he looks like the kind this baka will like_ however before she told her anything she'll check about him first see if there is anything unsual about him which she suspects nothing but still better be safe than sorry.

They went over to Milly and Dearka's to tell them of the wonderful news, Dearka answered the door, Cagalli launched herself at him "I love you Dearka…thank you thank you thank you" she kissed his cheeks

"I would've married you if you weren't married to my best friend" she winked

"Thank you DD" Stella chirped

"Ahem" another male from behind the tanned cleared his throat but he wasn't seen

"Don't call me DD Stella I'm a grown man, no sweat Cags"

"You've got company" Cagalli asked

"Whatever you say DD" Stella replied they both said it in the same time

Dearka glared at Stella then turned to Cagalli "Yes" he grinned

He stepped a side to let them in and of course who else would it be standing there all tall and mighty

_Yzak Jule_

She blushed _he must've heard me_ _hold, yourself together_; he noticed it and smirked "Hello Cagalli"

The girls got in and Dearka closed the door. Yzak stepped forward and took Cagalli's hand who was standing like a high school girl who just confessed to her crush. He placed a soft firm kiss on the back of her right hand

Stella like always was right, she knows her cousin all too well _I'm guessing this is the Yzak_

Stella smiling childishly after Cagalli said her hello to Yzak Stella stepped towards him and raised her hand to him. He looked at her _she resembles Cagalli in appearance but in nothing else…her sister? _as he eyed her hand disgustingly then glared at her and just shook it. Cagalli wanted to burst out in laughter at the way Yzak looked but he's her boss she shouldn't, instead a small twitch of the lips was her reaction. Then she was a little bit mad at Stella now he knows she must've told her.

"Stella here"

"Yzak Jule"

Dearka had a dumb founded look, a glare joined Yzak's it was from Cagalli directed also to Stella. Silence fell Cagalli and Yzak exchange glances, Stella eyeing them. Dearka put a hand on Yzak's shoulder

"Come on Yzak, sorry ladies we have to go now"

If looks could burn then Dearka would've been barbequed by Yzak's azure eyes he wanted to stay for a while now that his Cagalli is here. Cagalli smiled at Dearka "Milly's upstairs" he told her

"Thank you Dearka, bye bye" She turned to Yzak "Bye" she smiled at him, a small smile graced his handsome face and gave her a nod.

Dearka eyed him suspiciously Yzak never smiles to anyone except for Shiho and that is rare too _and what was that kiss_.

Cagalli practically dragged Stella upstairs; her purple eyes kept glowing evilly and darting from her blonde cousin to the white haired male they were almost at Milly's room when they heard the front door shut.

"Man Cagalli you have out done yourself " she perked "Oh my God he's so hot, he's burning baby and that sexy voice" she screamed wildly "MILLY COME OUT HERE" Stella called her

"Don't say anything to her" Cagalli begged. She knew what Milly's reaction will be she'll tell her to quit "You promised Stella"

"Don't tell me what" her eyes narrow

"You know that Yzak well he's Jule too" Stella confessed

Milly gasped "No way, I thought maybe a different Yzak"

"Yes way" Stella told her. _Oh please have mercy on my poor soul_ Cagalli thinking to herself.

"Cagalli, you know what to do"

"Have an affair with him, who'd blame you Asuran to Yzak, is like a moth to a butterfly" both cousins giggled at the choice words one of them used.

"Come on Stella, Asuran is cute too" Cagalli told her

"That is no laughing matter Cagalli, Stella… I swear this girl messes up your mind"

The blondes ignored her "He's cute but Yzak's so damn hot" more giggles from Stella

Cagalli stopped and straightened the invisible wrinkles on her clothes but then she remembered when Stella tried to make Yzak kiss her hand, the look on his face and that glare

"And when you gave him your hand" they laughed as they held onto their stomachs

"Oh shit did you see his face it was priceless" Stella put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder for support. Laughter turns into muffled ones by their hands; little by little they stopped because of Milly's warning look.

"You should quit" Milly said it bluntly

"What" Stella raised her voice "Not after all this time finally someone who hires her"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Milly said worriedly

"Grandma don't worry Cagalli is a big girl"

Milly's eyes twitched at the usual nickname

Then Cagalli spoke "I will work with him and there's nothing anyone can do or say that will stop me even if it is Asuran himself" She looked at her brown haired friend "Trust me Milly I won't do anything foolish"

Her friend smiled at her "I know I'm sorry I was just worried about you"

"Group hug" Stella in her usual chirpy voice and the three hugged and spend a lovely evening together.

At the boys

After they got into Yzak's yellow Lamborghini Dearka asked the question that's been bugging him "Since when do you know Cags" as he searched his white haired friend feature.

Yzak's smirked as his mind recalled the pleasurable night he shared with her, and then looked at Dearka from the corner of his eye "None of your business"

"See that's why no one is friends with you, you should fix that attitude of your" Dearka pulled his seatbelt.

_Stupid Dearka has to ask a stupid question_ Yzak wasn't the kind to tell anyone anything when being asked; he says what he wants to say whenever he feels like it.

Dearka understood that but this time curiosity was itching him to ask, because it has something to do with Cagalli, his friend and like a sister and those looks they exchanged hid something. He decided to let it go for now.

They went off to wherever they were heading…

Next morning

Cagalli was all set and ready eager to start her new job which she had a small feeling about in the back of her head that it's going to be amazing. The o'clock read 8:30 her time starts at 10. She decided that since it's her first day she should be earlier you know look around get to know the people.

She arrived there at almost 9; she went to her office where she was greeted by Rey "You're early"

She nodded smilingly "Good morning Rey"

"Good morning…I suppose you're still excited" he smiled. The room was big, egg-shell paint. Plain, with a few cabinets and two desks that were facing each other on each side of the room. There was a big window that faced the door.

She looked at her desk and found a golden name plate, with her name carved on it in beautiful writing (whatever you like, just imagine a writing you think is pretty)

"That is from Mr. Jule" he told her. She had an "Oh" face then smiled at him

"Well welcome to Jule" he approached her to shake her hands "I hope you'll enjoy working here" She saw his hand but ignored it and went for hug, he's just adorable welcoming her and all.

He didn't know why but the moment he laid eyes on Cagalli he felt comfortable being around her, he liked her and her sisterly hugs, true they surprised him but who was he to complain?

"You're so sweet" she said as she let go

He blushed. He was glad that the phone rang he answered it "Yes?"

"Yes sir, I'll be on my way, Mrs. Athha is here as well"

"Yes sir" with that he hung up and turned to her

"Mr. Jule is expecting us; he wants us to meet Shinn Asuka"

"Oh I met him a few times good man, I love his secretary, what's his business?" she said as they walked toward the elevator

"We shall soon find out" he answered her

They got to Yzak's office, knocked they heard a voice thought it was a come in they opened the door…

Yzak's office just a little before Rey and Cagalli's appearance

Yzak was having his meeting with Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke, they were discussing about their marketing campaign and how to promote for their products and stuff, how to eliminate any pain in the ass (the major competitor aka Zala corp.) Yzak was sitting at his desk calmly after he finished his call with Rey his features seem to soften a bit, Luna noticed but Shinn was babbling about Asuran Zala and how much he hates him because he uses cheap method and such crap

"I hate him he thinks he's everything. Did you hear about what he did to Orb and Morgenrate that bastard"

A knock that was only heard by Luna then the door open as Shinn was saying "And what I don't get is Zala's wife…" Yzak raised an eyebrow _so he knows Cagalli_

Luna turned her head at the door and she saw the familiar face of Cagalli she smiled knowingly then nervously when she saw the look on the blonde's face, Yzak noticed but kept his eyes on Shinn to see what he was going to say about his Cagalli.

Rey and Cagalli stood in the door way as Shinn continued "Did you"

He was talking about her _Zala's wife_ what does he want to say she could see a small smirk on her boss' face, she felt anger build up, eyes twitching but she wanted to know what does Shinn intend to say

"See his wife…God she's such…how can I put it…" he scratched his head violently obviously frustrated…

End of Chapter 3

Kiyaaa another chapter done…so what does the Asuka boy wants to say?

Well tune in for the next chapter…lol

Thank you for reading mena-san now if you please complete the favor and send in a review

Jan e!


	4. Chapter 4 L

Hello again…How are you everyone? Here I am again with a new chapter I sure hope you'll enjoy it, and forgive me if I don't update fast after my short break (one week) tomorrow we start again (college). One last thing before the chapter I hate Meyrin I can't help it sorry XD

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter you don't have to read it I'll tell you when it comes and you can scroll down.**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

Please read and Review

**Thank you so much for reviewing **

**Efreeta, s,** **asga, Kristin,** **nareiya**

Chapter 4

"She's HOT…she's hot stuff all over man…I don't get it how can someone like him so miserable get someone like her" he said irritated by that fact

His red haired secretary winced _that hurt…_ Luna had unspoken feelings for her boss and for her to see him saying this about a another woman made her heart sink but she kept her cool…Ray blinked at Shinn's back then turned to his side to see Cagalli…

The blonde in question flushed at his unexpected statement, she was glued to the spot her mouth a little bit open from sheer shock. What was she suppose to do in a situation like this?

Yzak was smirking but a sting of jealousy hit him, he hid it well he turned his gaze to the blonde girl. The raven haired kept saying all the things that made Cagalli be colored with all shades of red and pink.

Lunamaria tried to stop her unleashed boss but she couldn't, she smiled apologetically at Cagalli

"What does she see in him" that is a mystery to the young business man

"Why don't you ask her" the older male told him wanting him to shut up about his new affection

"Are you out of your mind" he saw the glare from the man opposite him, gulped "sorry I mean how can you ask a person why they married somebody? Especially when you don't know her that well"

"Mr. Asuka…" Luna called him

Rey cleared his throat that is when Shinn realized that there were two other people with them. His ruby eyes widened at the sight of Cagalli and stood up immediately

"Uh…er" his eyes darted to the floor "Sorry Mrs. Athha" he rubbed his neck nervously

She walked towards him she was flattered being showered by compliments and he kind of boosted up her moral. What girl wouldn't? She should be mad at him for speaking ill of her husband however all her anger evaporated; all eyes were on Cagalli they didn't know how she'd react…

She stood right in front of him only a foot step away when he noticed her figure he raised his eyes to be braced by whatever she intended to do with him but to his pleasant surprise there she was grinning at him faint blush was on both of them

"I see you're still as charming as ever Asuka" he laughed nervously "Thank you but please refrain from speaking ill about my husband in the future" she said

"Sorry, I will ma'am"

"Now that's a good boy" she ruffled his hair "Say hi to your mother for me ok"

Luna sniggered at this. Shinn spared her a glare after he nodded at Cagalli

Rey approached them his eyes on Yzak "Sir you said you wanted us to discuss something"

"Yes well I wanted Asuka to meet Cagalli" brows were raised when he said her name plainly except for his and the said lady "Asuka meet my new Marketing manager" he palm gestured at Cagalli

Shinn gaped "Does she know about our plan"

"Soon she will"

"Are you sure you're going to work with us" he pointed at himself and Yzak abruptly "To over run your…" the white haired cut him since business is business no need to mention family ties or whatever

"Against Zala corp." he said in monotone

"Mr. Asuka" the blonde girl said firmly as she gave him a stern look that meant business "My personal life has nothing to do with my job and since I will be working here my loyalty belongs to the name I work for not married to" she told him "In short business is business and eliminating threats or minimizing them is one of the most important objective to any organization" then smiled sweetly "That's where I come in"

A specific pair of azure eyes flickered, Yzak's respect for his new hired manager just grew more _she knows how to handle herself_

"Now that everything is clear shall we divert our attention to the new project…"

They all sat around a large rectangualar table that was used for such occasions and began discussing the matter The white haired sat on the head of the table, Cagalli to his right, Rey on her left while Luna sat across him on her right was Shinn who was opposite Cagalli.

Since it was her first meeting in a long time she was a little nervous at the beginning it was apparent even by her voice then little by little the reassuring looks of Yzak, nods and small twitch of the lips that seemed to be smile when no one was looking at him she would smile back.

The meeting finished all in all was good, only Cagalli and Yzak were left in his huge office. His eyes on some papers in his hands, her contract

"All that is left is for you to assign her and you're officially" _mine _was the preferred word "working here"

He would've handed her the paper but she stood and walked to him. Now that she was this close he could smell her sweet scent as she bended her upper body leaving her left hand supporting it as she signed it

He had an urge to pull her to him; on his lap and start attacking that sweet inviting flesh of hers "Don't you want to read it first" he questioned her and watched her perfect curves and that luscious body _those delicious breasts_

"I trust you" without looking at him, she turned to another page to sign in a different place. She could feel his stare, she wanted him to take her there on the wooden table, to give her all kind of pleasure and she suspected herself she'd not resist if he made that little fantasy of her true. She shook her head mentally at her inappropriate thoughts

He took a deep breath closing his eyes, memorizing her smell _Jasmine_ how he wished he could eat her right now. He opened his eyes grunting

At this Cagalli straightened herself and looked at him suspiciously "Something wrong" she tried to hide her blush

"Everything is perfect" he gave her again one of those looks _damn you're sexy woman_

She wanted to lose herself in his blue eyes _please don't look at me like that_ she could feel herself wet just by his intense gaze, she bit her lower lip

_Ring ring_ the annoying interrupting noise of her cell phone

It was Asuran "Excuse me for a moment" _now he remembers me_

"Good morning princess" she missed his voice but still she was pissed off about not calling her until now

"Good morning Asuran"

"How are you princess?"

"Fine"

"Sorry I didn't call you sweety I was busy"

"Whatever"

"Something wrong"

"Everything is fine"

"Why are you being cold?"

"Oh now I'm cold" then she remembered she wasn't alone "Anyways I can't speak with you right now because I'm busy I'll talk to you later, but thanks for calling though" she ended sarcastically and pressed the red button

She sounded bitter about something the man that was beside her didn't like it he wanted her to smile not frown, he scowled

She turned her amber eyes at the handsome man next to her and saw the scowl "I'm sorry I had to take it"

"It's alright" his face softened when he looked at her face bearing one of the expressions he liked. Her smiling face brought his soul peace for what reason only heaven knows

"Thanks" she said remembering the name plate

"About what"

"About the name thingy" she drew a rectangular shape in the air with both of her index fingers while she grinned

"It's nothing"

"And thank you for you know…during the meeting" she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek nearest to her

He was surprised but hidden it was "I did nothing"

_Big baby_ she said to herself _must be a mommy's boy_

"Is there anything else Yzak" she stood facing him smiling that sweet innocent shy smile that seemed to grace her features whenever she was with him, her hands was clasped together in front of her

His lips curved upward a little she called him Yzak, his name never sounded so beautiful before "You may leave" his voice definitely showed nothing of it

She shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs. She needed to start working on her plans, presentations and the other stuff with Rey, they have to be ready next week to be presented to the board of directors.

To wherever Asuran was

After his wife hung up on him he stared at his phone then let out a heavy sigh "Cagalli"

He couldn't blame her if she was mad at him, it's been almost two weeks since he saw her and when he called her two days ago he apologized that he won't be coming to her because an urgent business matter came up and it was the truth. He sat behind one of his many desks in many different locations face buried in his hands as his fingers in his blue hair.

He hated the fact that he was lying to her and cheating on her with someone who couldn't even compare to her…Guilt was killing him slowly he tried to confess but he was too much of a coward and he didn't want to hurt her, he hadn't touched his wife in almost a month he couldn't he didn't want to stain her he felt filthy, he was angry at himself. He needed to release it on something or someone with that in mind he stormed out of his office.

To wherever Meyrin was

The red haired female was singing happily as she walked down the street where many shops of brand names were, she peered eagerly at every window display and when she spotted something she liked she went straight for it. She inhaled then exhaled squeaked when her eyes landed on a bag she has been wanting to buy, she quickened her pace and got in the store paid for the expensive bag with the money that her lover gave her, she walked out hugging the paper bag that contained the item of her dreams her other hand holding multiple others with many expensive things

She sighed a happy sigh her life was better now since she got in bed with her green eyed boss, she chuckled evilly when she remembered how she made him sleep with her so willingly

Almost a year passed when it all started…

**Flashback**

The blue haired man woke up in the morning naked laying next to him his secretary naked too she nuzzled herself closer to his warmth "Good morning Mr. Zala" she smiled sweetly

Asuran's eyes grew in horror what has he done? Did he sleep with her? She saw it and pouted to show that she was hurt "Was I that bad"

"Excuse me" he pushed her away gently "What do you mean" he asked

"Oh my you don't remember last night…" her face fell "Then I meant nothing forgive me" she wrapped the sheets around her and wanted to get up but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her "What happened?"

"I…you…" she fidgeted a little "we slept together"

"What" he yelled. It was obvious why two adults would lie naked in one bed unless they meant business

"You got a little drunk and then tried to hit on me I…I eventually gave in"

Guilt crept on him; he felt disgusted with himself how he could do that to his wife, his Cagalli the woman who compensated everything for him. He let go of her hand, pulled his boxers that were lying on the floor on his side of the bed walked to the bathroom, he put his hand on the knob and before he walked in

"What happened here was a mistake, it will never happen again ever" he said angrily "I'm sorry if I led you on to anything but it meant nothing, and all of it never leaves the room. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Zala"

She smiled evilly to herself after she heard the water running _stage one completed now to the next one_

**Different Flashback** (Happened two months after the first incident took place)

Again Asuran Zala found himself guilty as charged, he was in the same bed as his secretary, he stiffened when he heard her moan as she rubbed her body close to him

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, he just stared blankly feeling her breast at his side and one of her legs wrapped around his body he could feel that she was wet

Her lips contacted his in a gentle kiss then she parted "You were wonderful" he averted his gaze…what has he done? _Not again…Cagalli I'm sorry I don't know what happened I didn't mean it_ his heart was uneasy he clenched the sheets at the other side, the woman in his arms noticed but gave it no heed

She leaned in for another kiss and rubbed herself more and moaned her lips descended on his neck and well formed chest as she sat on him. She felt him grow under her she smirked while she was licking his navel and he threw his head back

His thoughts were blurred _Cagalli_ he wanted to stop but his body was acting on his own. He liked the way she was kissing him and touching nothing like his Cagalli but still enough to let his groin grow he hadn't done it with his wife for a while because of his trips. He wanted to stop her, his hands reached for her shoulders but just when he grabbed it her mouth was sucking his throbbing member he moaned, his hands pulling her down on him instead of pushing her away…

And this was the FIRST time he ever had sex with her, she always drugged him to sleep took of his clothes and hers and slept next to him so that his mind would wander off to what was the obvious. And from then on it just got messy, he grew apart from his wife and he couldn't stop himself he got addicted to her without knowing it…

**End of Flashback**

Meyrin arrived skipping to her room, humming a tone she opened the door only to have Asuran pulling her strongly, she yelped but then relaxed when she saw it was him _shit he's angry_

She never liked him when he was furious it meant he's going to be rough in bed and that she did not like but she would enjoy it.

**(Lemon Warning, scroll down if you don't want to read)**

He kicked the door closed and turned his eyes on her, her paper and plastic bag fell to the floor, she sighed. He tore the dress off her, his lips never met hers; in fact he never kissed her even if she tried he would never kiss her back. His kisses were only meant to the woman who held his heart.

He was already naked only a towel on him he just finished taking a shower something he will have to take again. He threw the white cloth on him to the floor and got rid of her under wear in the same manner. He turned her around so that her back was to him pressed his erected member to her lower back, she shuddered. She loved having it inside her; he sucked at her neck as he led her to the bed, groaning when he felt her ass brush against his member. He pushed her to the bed for her to land in all fours. Slipped on a condom he got from the drawer to his right

He pulled her by hair to have her back arched "Be like the bitch you are" he positioned herself at her entrance and pushed inside her with all his power

She screamed when she adjusted to his size she began moaning as he rode her hard going in and out of her all that he could think of was Cagalli, he wanted her he missed her and he hated that she was upset with him. He imagined himself in the warm depth of his wife's body.

The woman under him kept moaning his name he didn't want to hear her he closed his eyes he wanted to hear his wife "Shut up"

The red haired knew why he told her that, he never once said her name he always screamed _her_ name_ damn her_ _she isn't even as attractive as me_

She ignored him and kept calling his name his hand left her hair, he pulled her up by the waist and put her hand on her mouth not wanting to hear her sickening voice, she tried to squirm but he held her strong _the bastard _

He felt himself near; with a few more hard thrusts he exploded "Cagalli" calling his love's name

**(END of Lemon)**

After finishing what he wanted to do he pulled out of her as she whimpered she wanted more she wasn't finished because of him hurting her she didn't get to have her fun she turned face him and pulled him down on her

She was on her back, he was on top of her his palms supporting his weight "You're fired" he smirked when he saw her eyes grew in surprise "I don't want to do this anymore" He tried to stand up but he arms held him down and her legs joined too in constricting him

"But you can't my dear" she said sweetly and smiled that poisonous smile of hers

"Yes I can" he tried to get up but failed again

"Unless you want your little wife know of our secret affair you won't"

"I'll deny it"

"I've got evidence"

"You're lying" true she was but she'll die before she told him otherwise she loved him and was becoming obsessed by him. At the beginning it was for the money but then she fell and she was waiting for him to fall for her.

It was her turn to smirk "You know I'm not"

"Name your price"

"You're my price" she purred. There's no way that she was going to let go of him. She pulled him closer and rubbed her breasts to him letting him feel her erected nipples, he felt himself grow again he cursed himself for not being able to control his body around her "Try anything and my friend who has it will release it to the media…I can't imagine the look on your wife" she giggled

He glared at her "Don't you dare harm her you whore or I'll make you regret the day you were born, your family will suffer too and I'll kill you with my bare hands" he was utterly furious this woman dared threatening him _sooner or later I'll find it and destroy it then I shall make you regret it_

"I like it when you talk dirty baby. Now be a good puppy and finish what you started" she told him smiling seductively, ignoring his threat _he should be thankful I didn't ask for more_. He submitted for now to her request half willingly but he wouldn't admit it even to himself and half because he didn't want to hurt Cagalli. Meyrin knew she affected him in a way but she wanted him to love her not threaten her.

She didn't let it show but his threat did get to her. In this world she has no one that she cared about much except her elder sister Lunamaria. Lately they haven't been on the right track but she intended to make up with her she's the only person that she trusts and knew her sister loved her even if she's somewhat mad at her right now and she would never want to see her hurt.

Back at Jule's in Rey and Cagalli's office

Hours passed quickly while she and her blonde partner worked on their plans, she glanced at her watch _almost lunch_ she was tired but satisfied. She liked the feeling of hurt feet from hours of standing, the pain in her neck from bending it for a long time she smiled _it's been a while…ages more like it_ she giggled softly

This made the quite man with her raise an eyebrow "What's so funny" he asked her

"It's nothing it's just been a **very** long time since I felt this good" she moaned a moan that could almost, **almost** made Ray blush

The door to their office flew open, two pairs of eyes, one amber, the other blue, blinked confusedly at the intruder. He seemed to be blowing steam

_What the hell is his problem?_ The female blonde gave him a don't-you-know-how-to-knock glare

"Something wrong sir" the male blonde asked

Yzak felt like a fool barging in like that when he heard her voice like she was having the time of her life. Who was he anyway to her? Just her new boss, a guy who she had a one night stand with nothing more. Why did he get angry when he thought she was enjoying herself with someone else? She's just someone who works for him, he has someone he loves, but his lust was beginning to find a new devotion

"Don't you know what a knock is" she said angrily

He stared blankly at them with the usual scowl in his face; _she has a point_ "I just came to tell you…"

End of Chapter 4

So what do you think of Asuran/Meyrin lemon? hehe.Thank you for reading, don't forget to review…be heard people!

Jan e!

Your average hentai writer XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hello dear readers,

Sorry if I'm late I just had some difficult circumstances but thank Allah for everything. Anyways andno people just because Asuran is cheating on Cagalli, and Cagalli on Asuran with Yzak doesn't mean that Shiho is cheating on my Sexy Yzak orsomebody else cheating on anyone else...ahem. And yes I do hate Meyrin but I like Asuran/Meyrin I know it's weird but that's just me.

Thank you all for reviewing and for all those beautiful words you make me happy.

**Thank you and hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Kristin, AsuCaga4Eva, nareiya, mutsu, animerulez, The Angels' Princess, AznOrchadork, nokito, Aikoo, papermasters**

Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter 5

Stella Loussier marched happily from her car to the company's gate where her cousin works; they had agreed to meet at her lunch break. Her eyes searched for the elevators and when spotted them, she continued her march.

_Going up_ she said to herself, pressing the arrow up button

Arriving at the wanted floor, she stepped out noticing a large round desk in the middle she walked up "Hello there, I'd like to see Mrs. Athha" she asked nicely the lady behind the desk

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Mrs. Athha is busy at the moment"

"I'm her cousin" she said as if that could get her in

"She is busy Ma'am, if you'd like you can wait for her over there" She pointed to her right where there were empty seats

"But it's her lunch break" Stella wined

"No Ma'am" the secretary appeared to be bugged a little by the young lady before her "It is not for another 15 minutes"

At a near by office

"I just came to tell you I'm going for lunch would you care to join me?" his question was directed to the object of his desire, his amber eyed beauty

At the mentioning of food Cagalli lightened up who would turn an invitation for a meal especially if you're hungry.

"Oh great let me just grab my purse" she did what she said and when she was a couple steps away from the white haired "Rey aren't you coming?"

"Ok" he ignored the glares from his boss

She turned again to face Yzak "My cousin will be joining us as well, let me just call her"

"Ma'am excuses me I can't let you go in there" yelled the secretary at the running towards the open door Stella who was thinking _like I'm going to listen to you_

She didn't notice Yzak's back she ran into him making him fall on the blonde that was in front him, Cagalli's head was going to hit the floor but Yzak's reflex was quicker he put his hand under her head to protect her

A loud thud was heard, Rey raise his brows and his eyes grew wide from surprise at the sight Cagalli bottom, Yzak on top of her and this girl that looked similar his co worker was rubbing her forehead sitting on Yzak's back

Cagalli glad that she wasn't hurt, a little short on breathing but it was ok. Her body felt a heat rising from within at the closeness of Yzak's body to hers, how she could feel his manhood between her legs, his face in the crock of her neck, his breath teasing her skin. Yzak grunted tried to lift himself up but a weight was restraining him he managed to lift his head, his eyes met Cagalli's who shifted uncomfortably and there it was a blush

He smirked when he saw it, feeling her breasts against his chest, smelling her sweet breath on his face, his manhood pulsed.

Her eyes went wide open then she heard the voice of her annoying cousin "Oh its Yaky and Cagalli"

Yzak paid no attention to the new nick name. "Get the fuck off Stella" Cagalli yelled at her cousin, only to have the smirk on the handsome man on her grow _God if he doesn't get up I…_

"Ooopsy sorry" Rey extended a helping hand to this Stella; she took it smiling and stood up

"Thanks" she perked

"You're welcome" he replied

Yzak before standing up he leaned to Cagalli's ear and whispered "My friend there can't seem to control himself near you" those words aroused her she wanted to flip him on his back and fuck him like he was the last man on this earth alas the room was crowded,

Then he stood up and hoisted her up, the amber eyed woman murmured an almost inaudible thanks to the man next to her

"I'm Stella Loussier, Cagalli's cousin" she introduced herself to Rey while receiving a glare from Yzak

"Rey Za Barrel pleased to meet you" they shook hands

Cagalli was staring at Yzak, she wanted him and it hurt her and made her feel guilty for longing to another man's touch other than her husband. She was sure if it wasn't for the other two people with them she would've done it again with him. God how much she wished they weren't here now _argh_ _too many feelings_

"Aren't you going to tell her something about this" Yzak asked Cagalli

"Ha? Oh right…Stella watch where you're going next time" half heartedly her mind was on something else, of all the things she could do to him if they were alone

At the restaurant

They were seated at their table after the waiter gave the waiter gave them the menus, Rey next to Cagalli and she was opposite Yzak who unfortunately for him Stella was next to him.

Cagalli decided what she wanted and placed the menu on the table, she looked at her companions. Yzak seemed to be really angry at something in the menu. Well actually he was really angry with himself for earlier acting like a dog in heat.

She shrugged her shoulders and her amber eyes moved on her cousin who was really trying hard between two dishes, she could tell by that stupid look on her face and biting at her lower lip.

She then took a glance at Rey who turned his head at her "What do you suggest?"

At this Yzak's eyes darted from the menu to the couple in front of him

Cagalli smiled at Rey "Well I'm ordering the tomato soup and mushroom steak"

"I don't like meat"

"They have it in chicken too" Stella chirped grinning

"Sounds good" he smiled at the purple-eyed which made her blush

"What about you?" Cagalli asked the white haired and when their eyes met, they were drawn to each other for a few seconds they could only one another

Cagalli felt her heart beat increasing _look away look away _she kept ordering herself but couldn't do it. He held her with his deep azure eyes; much of his face doesn't show much emotion except for a scowl but his eyes they were kind of soft

Rey and Stella were watching the two, purple eyes looked at Rey questioningly he shook his head _he's smiling?_ That was very confusing to the blonde male, he scarcely say Yzak Jule smile

Yzak can feel the muscles in his face loosen up her gentle questioning gaze , slowly for no god damn logical reason he smiled "I'll have what you're having" he told her and as soon as the smile came, it disappeared when an annoying pest spoke

"God for a moment there I thought you forgot about me Yaky-chan" she nudged Yzak who glared at her

"Don't touch me grass-hopper and stop calling me Yaky" he hissed at her

Cagalli chuckled "A rival to Stella's name calling"

"That wasn't funny and you're in no place to talk **mistress**" Stella pouted

Cagalli would've gasped but she couldn't it would bring more attention so she kicked Stella from under the table "Ouch that hurt" she yelled

Yzak watched his blonde as her face turn from embarrassment to anger while Rey was still confused about what the hell is going on here? But being Rey he wouldn't ask it was not his business

Then Cagalli gave her I-Will-Show-You-The-Stars-At-Daylight look

"Could you please keep it down" the waiter cut in

"I'm sorry won't happen again" apologized Cagalli

"Shall I take your orders now?" the waiter asked…

Lunch went by quickly since they were all having fun, Yaky-chan and the chirping grass-hopper kept arguing with each other about everything, Rey and Cagalli laughing at how stupid they look. On the surface Yzak showed annoyance from the loud voice of Stella and being laughed at by his employees however under that he was having one of the most enjoyable lunches in a very long time. Without Shiho he either had lunch alone or boring business lunches.

He didn't know why he even asked for Cagalli to join him to lunch, he just felt it would be nice to have some company with him but he was glad and he never knew that he would enjoy hanging with Rey, he was one of the few men he liked and trusted with work and this Stella truly as annoying as she was but she was fun to be with in her own way. As for Cagalli, the woman caught his breath with every cute expression or hands gesture she made. Those beautiful eyes in that pretty face of hers which shone with every smile and laughter gave him pleasure, he didn't quiet understand and it made him want to be with here more than before.

Hours after Lunch

Rey was gathering some papers and files on his desk the clock said 5:30 signaling the end of their working hours

"Do you need anything Cagalli?" he asked

"Is it 5:30 already" she was into her work that she didn't notice the time "No thank you Rey, I'll be out soon"

"Goodbye"

"Bye" she waved as he gave her a last look before leaving

"I love working again…" she squealed to herself

"Glad to see you're enjoying it" Yzak interrupted her

She stood up, cheeks tainted with that rosy color, a look which he became to like "Well I came to ask how your first day was but I see I got my answer to that already" he told her

"And do you always check on your employees **personally**?" she asked as she collected her things

"To the ones I have been **intimate** with" he smirked when she looked at him shock was apparent on her but for a mere second

She picked up her bag walking toward the door "Ones? And how many are there?" she said indifferently raising a brow amusingly _jealous why would I be jealous? It's because of that grass-hopper_

"Only you" he whispered when he was just few inches away from her

"Umm I must be going now" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his eyes

"Do you mind if I see you off"

"Not at all" although she wished he didn't ask her that because being near him alone wasn't so easy on her control

In the elevator to his delight they were alone

"I enjoyed lunch today" he said

"Yeah me too"

"Let's do it again"

"Sure"

He cleared his throat "By the way you look lovely today"

She blushed "Thank you…you don't look bad yourself" _stupid did you have to say that?_

The elevators doors opened, they walked in silence to her car

"See you tomorrow boss" she grinned "It feels good to say that word again"

"Drive safely Cagalli" he said to her with that scowl of his, he didn't want to part with her

"Aye Sir" she scowled jokingly

He chuckled at her cute face "See you look more handsome now, take care" she told him as she got into her car

He closed the door for her and stepped backward, she started the car, waved at him and drove away

For the next four days they shared lunch together Stella and Rey always with them as well and one time Dearka and Milly joined them as well. Of course the couple didn't like the way Yzak and Cagalli kept looking or smiling at each other for no reason.

It was Friday and Cagalli should've been home hours ago but she just grasped the theme she wanted and she couldn't stop, Rey being the gentle man he was stayed with her until 9 then he excused himself a guy's got to rest and they were almost done, there was only the finishing touches to their presentation which could be done during the weekend at home and go over it Monday morning together. The meeting wasn't until after noon that day

The building was empty save for Cagalli and the security guards; her mind set on finishing it tonight _like I got anything better to do_

The blonde decided she'd take a little break first, she was nervous, her first project in a long time. She needed some fresh air and where better to get it than at the roof of the building. She went up there everyday, she liked the view of the city. She never saw it at night but she guessed it would be pretty as well.

She climbed the stairs; she thought she needed the exercise being cooped up and all since 2 pm.

When she opened the door to the roof top a cool breeze of November played on her face, she inhaled and exhaled smiling she can't wait for winter

She walked to the railings not noticing the man to her right; she leaned on the metal bar and sighed

"Beautiful isn't it?" the man asked her walking to her side

She straightened herself "Oh Yzak…I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here"

He smiled standing a couple of steps to her right still

"I come here at night from time to time"

"My first time at night" she smiled "But I have to say it's way more beautiful than it is at day"

He was looking at the surroundings "Not as beautiful as you are" he said his voice never sounded so smooth and relaxing to Cagalli

She blushed; she stared at the building in front of her preferring to stay silent. She closed her eyes as the light wind rustled her hair liking how she felt, standing next to Yzak was comforting

She was surprised to have him all of the sudden behind her, his strong arms wrapped around her body. Cagalli stirred in his arms

"Yzak what are you doing?" she said trying to get out of his hold

"Would you be still woman, I just want to hold you" he told her

"Ok" she whispered.

He placed his chin on her head when she stilled. She was a little stiff at first but then relaxed, she loved being in his arms it was calming, she rested her head back on his chest and her hands went over his, she could feel he was struggling with his feelings as well. Her heart was becoming uncertain toward her blue haired husband…Was it because of the distance that was growing lately?

"Thank you" he said softly and kissed her hair "You smell nice" _and feel great_

"No thank you I need this" she squeezed his forearm _I definitely do_

"How's everything coming up?" he asked her

"We're almost finished…I'm just a little nervous and I…I don't want to disappoint you"

"I know you won't" This woman inhabited his mind lately, she roused feelings of his he thought he wouldn't have toward anyone but Shiho

Several minutes passed the white haired was still holding her, Cagalli yawned "I have to get back to work"

He released her "Why don't go home and rest"

"I can't wait til Sunday"

"Well you can come back tomorrow if you want"

"Really"

He nodded

"Ok I guess" she smiled "Could you take me home? I'm too tired to drive"

"Of course" he held her hands and went down to his vehicle…

End of Chapter 5

Thank you for reading now be heard people…you know the drill XP

I love how you guys jump into conclusions XD

Ja ne mena-san


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, exams are tiring. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter XD

**Warning**: Adult situations

**Thank you guys for your reviews**

**mutsu, AsuCaga4Eva, Kristin, asga, nokito, The Angels' Princess, Craze Izumi**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

_**READ and REVIEW**_

Chapter 6

Cagalli told her boss where she lived when he started the engine. Silence dominated them the first five minutes except for low radio, the blonde was bored she knew she'd fall asleep if she didn't talk and that is something she didn't want to do in his car.

"Umm so how did you acquire such a company?" bended one knee in her seat and half turned her body to look at him the belt wasn't helping her.

He spared her a glance from the corner of his eyes, scowling as usual. She thought maybe that wasn't a good thing to start a conversation with

"Err sorry you don't have to answer that…" he cut her

"Did I say that I won't answer" he said firmly she wanted to say something but he spoke first "Family lineage, after my father died…"

"Sorry for your loss" she said politely

"That was a long time ago anyway my mother took after him, I started working with her from a young age and four years ago I was entrusted with it" he told her his, stare never left the road

"Is she…"

"No she's alive" his face soften a bit she when he remembered memories of his mother smiled, she always like his relaxed face "She told me she needed to rest and explore the world and try new things"

"You miss her?" she whispered

"Of course I do she's my mother" he replied as a matter of factly "What about your family?" he asked her

"Parents dead when we were 10 my uncle took care of us…me and my twin brother" she said her head slumped back on her seat

His right hand left the wheel to gently squeeze hers. She smiled "Don't worry I'm fine" she yawned "I'm a little tired that's all" his hand was back where it was

"I would like to meet your mother one day, she must be a great person to have a son like you" she smiled full heartedly. She let her eyes be bathed by the handsome white haired man that she has become so attracted to, he never showed his soft side in front of anyone except her, she wondered if that meant something. This was the first time in her life she ever regretted being married, she longed for his touch but she was well aware that is something can't be done and Asuran of all people didn't deserve it.

His grip tightened on the seat at her words he wanted to tell her how much he wanted her to take her right now and when he held her earlier was to satisfy him partly and it made it worse for him. With each day he spent with her he started to like her more and more and needed her desperately even if it is for just one time he'll take it. To feel the warmth of her again around him _just one more time_

"Cagalli…"

_**It's obvious I need ya**_

_**I'll go out of my way to please ya**_

_**Girl I want you to know**_

_Stupid song_ Yzak glared at the radio, Cagalli was too sleepy to notice anything, as a matter of fact she was on her way to the first level of sleep

When he saw the peaceful look on her face, similar to that of a child he smiled and returned to watch the road as he drove, he'll let her sleep for now

Ten minutes they arrived at her mansion, surprisingly to Yzak no one was guarding the gate. He shrugged and continued inside. He parked the car in front of the front door steps. He got out and went to Cagalli's door, opened it and tried to wake the blonde

"Cagalli…we're here come let's get you inside" his voice was soft

The blonde only half opened her eyes groaning; she took a hold of his hand and pulled herself out. She was so tired she couldn't stand straight; she would've fallen if it wasn't for Yzak

_Guess there's no way but to carry her_ He picked her up "Keys in my pocket" she said weakly and her arms encircled his neck. Yzak put her down and let him self be her support "Which pocket" speaking was getting hard for him, feeling her body against his.

She didn't respond she just kept holding him, knowing that she was a sleep he decided to search for it and unfortunately he got it on the first try. He wanted to touch her more.

He picked her up again and walked up the stairs he inserted the key with a hand while he let one of his legs support her instead. When he got in he was greeted by a scared elderly woman

"Sir who are and what are you doing here?" she asked shakily

"What do you think woman? I'm here to drop Mrs. Athha now show me to her room" he ordered her gruffly. How dare a servant suspect him!

"But…"

"Show him the god damn room Nida" Cagalli mumbled in her sleep

"Yes madam…this way sir" she said and scurried on the long staircase

"Thank you"

The maid opened the door and left them without anymore words. Yzak closed the door with his foot. And walked to the bed and laid her carefully, removed her shoes, he pulled the blanket then smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead "Good night" he whispered and gave her cheek a last caress

When he wanted to remove his hand, her hand grabbed his hand "Please stay" she asked of him, her eyes still closed

"What if your husband comes?" he asked of concern about her

"He won't, come" she yawned and moved back and patted the mattress for him to lay

"Cagalli…"

"Please for me I don't want to be alone tonight" He cursed her husband how can he leave someone as precious as her

"Okay" he gave in how he could refuse something from someone so sweet

He removed his shoes and jacket and laid down on his side facing her. The blonde smiled and snuggled closer to him, she put a leg between his, her hand encircled his waist and her face buried in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her

"God how much I love being held by you" she mumbled against him and yawned

He smiled "Not as much as I do" they both squeezed each other at the same time; Cagalli won the race to sleep world Yzak followed after. It was difficult when all he could think of her taste, soft skin, her music to his ears moans, gentle touches, her eagerness he smirked at this one remembering that night. He felt like he knew her for a long time not just a week.

Morning came and a young Stella Lousier was already bored since it was Saturday she had nothing to do two faces popped into her mind Milly and her cousin's she decided she'd call the latter because the first was with her husband they must be sleeping or whatever and Cagalli was surely alone.

The clock said 7:00 am she sighed she can't call her now she'll wait for another hour; she sat on her kitchen chair, her eyes taking shifts between the cordless phone on her wall and the clock. A hand under her chin the other was tapping impatiently waiting for time to pass time if one would her the way she was looking at her clock it was as if she was willing it to be 8 already but too bad it wasn't happening

7:07 she decided it was enough waiting and Cagalli was a morning person so she must be up already. She walked to the phone and dialed Cagalli's cell.

Where Cagalli was

Cagalli stirred in her sleep when she felt something vibrate on her thigh, she groaned and let her hand take the phone from her pocket

"Good morning Cagalli" chirped Stella

"I'll call you later" Cagalli grunted and tossed her cell away

She smiled when she saw the sleeping face of her boss; she wrapped her arm around him again but kept a distance between their faces so she could see him clearly. She watched as his body rose and fell to his breathing. Her hand went to his silky hair to stroke him. _Why am I doing this?_ She should just get up and be far away as possible, now that she's full wake she was full aware of her body's desires.

Yzak's azure eyes opened when he felt her hand against his face "Good morning" she smiled at him and rubbed her nose in his cheek

He stretched his hand brushing her body "Were you up long?" he groaned as his muscles stretched

"I don't know 15 minutes maybe"

"Did you sleep well" his hand rubbed her arm

She moaned "Mhm" she nodded and smiled _she's so damn beautiful…gorgeous _

"I want to kiss you" he said without any warning. It'd be a lie if Cagalli wasn't surprised at the bold request but it'd also be a lie if she'd say she didn't want him to

He stared at her for any response or acknowledgement; she just stared back she was going to give him the kiss but she wanted to see what is he going to do if she just stared emotionless.

He frowned "Can I?" she giggled and raised herself to be on top of him he smirked before their lips met for a chaste kiss when she pulled away

"Thank you for staying" she said

He pulled her down for another kiss but this was heated "I want you" he whispered against her lips as she moaned "I thought you'd never say that" she whispered back. They sucked on each other lips gently first, their bodies getting warmer by the second, a fire burned in her abdomen while he was growing. Yzak pushed her on her back so that he was on top.

"I've never met anyone like you" he breathed huskily, he trailed down kisses from her lips to her neck "You've been driving crazy" she moaned her hands massaged his back

"You don't know how hard it was for me not being able to touch you to feel you" he kissed and nipped at her neck hungrily

"I know" she moaned "Ah it was hell not being with you"

He sat on her, careful not hurt her he gazed at her intensely with lust his hands went to her top and removed it she helped him _ah those breasts_. Then he removed his shirt, her hands gently roamed oh his chest it sent shiver through his body, he leaned down for another kiss, he grinded his erection at her tummy. Both moaned, she reached for his pants and undid them he pushed the down.

Then he tried to remove her skirt but it got stuck, he groaned and bit at her shoulder

She giggled "Top drawer to you right ah…Yzak scissors" she moaned his lips on her skin

He got the object and cut her annoying skirt. He was in his boxers and she was in her bra and underpants. Once the blonde got rid of her skirt she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself on his member "I missed you Yzak" she moaned her hands around his neck deepening their full of passion kiss.

Their tongues battled against each other each exploring the wetness of their mouths, he pulled her up, both on their knees

Never breaking the kiss, one of her hands went to his hard erection

He grunted, going to suckle her earlobe and whispered hoarsely "come I want you on top of me" she shivered from pleasure and giggled softly when she felt his tongue playing with her ear

The door suddenly flung open "Cagalli"

It was none other than the annoying grass hopper; the poor girl was shocked to see two almost naked people "Argh my poor eyes" she yelled teasingly

The couple was startled Yzak covered Cagalli with his body instinctively "Stella" screamed the blushing Cagalli "What the hell are you doing here?"

Stella turned to give them some privacy but she didn't leave "Here I was thinking that you must be all alone, I came to have a fun day with you but it seems you already started it with someone else…" Cagalli was standing behind her, a robe was on her

"Ow ow..." The older blonde pinched her ear painfully "Cagalli it hurts"

Cagalli pushed her out "You deserve it, don't you dare move" then slammed the door in her face

"I don't intend to" she winked before she lost sight of her

Cagalli faced her almost to be lover again, smiled "I'm sorry…" Yzak got up from bed and walked to her smiling. He opened his arms for her "Come here gorgeous"

Amber-eyes smiled at him and walked the rest to fall in his arms again. The white haired man stroked her hair gently, while she rested her head against his chest. They sighed together then laughed; they knew they couldn't do it now

"She always knows when to ruin something" he said as he caressed her back

"I wanted you no I still want you so badly" Cagalli tilted her head to look into his beautiful azure eyes to let him see that she meant every single word she said

He held her chin gently and gave her a chaste kiss "Next time we'll make sure the door is locked" he kissed her nose

She sighed again her face showed sadness her eyes staring deeply at his chest

"What is it Cagalli?" this time he scowled he wanted her to smile

"Is it right?...What we're doing I mean?" she squeezed him

"Look at me" he told her, she raised her sight "If you don't want to do this we won't, if you want me to let go of you right now I will" she tightened her grip on him and shook her head she kept the eye contact

His face softened so his voice "It never felt this right being with someone" he traced her face with his fingertips

"Yzak…" an annoying knock was heard

"I'm tired of standing" complained Stella from behind the door

"Damn you Stella go wait downstairs" yelled the frustrated blonde

"Na ah you're coming with me I know you'll take longer if I go" Stella retorted

Cagalli ignored her "I'll go first you know so you could erm…relax" she blushed

He chuckled, she truly was amazing he already been with her and was about to and she can still blush "Okay"

They kissed again she went for her closet to get some clothes she grabbed jeans, Yzak followed her into the walk-in closet

"Wear this" he said as he picked a light purple knee length casual dress

The blonde raised a brow at him "It'll look good on you"

"Okay…"

She went to take the said dress; he pulled it away and put it on his shoulder. He untied her robe

"What are you doing Yzak?" she questioned

"Taking it off" he said plainly but inside he was amused by the look on her face

"I can do it myself" she tried to back away but he held her firm

"I'm not a child" he was kind of getting on her nerve

"Let me do it" it was more of a command than a request. He pulled the robe down teasing the skin of her arms with his hands. Cagalli bit her lip, the sensation he sent was unbearable she wanted to jump on him. Azure eyes noticed that her breathing paced up a little and smirked

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she put her palms on her hips when the robe dropped at her feet

He didn't say anything and kept his smirk as her held the dress, opened the zipper

He put it over her head "Hands up"

He adjusted her starps after she obeyed him "Turn around"

She huffed and turn, she was enjoying it as well, her first time being dressed by a man. Yzak kissed her back, zipped her dress then kissed her neck

"Done"

"Thank you"

"Go to that cousin of yours before she comes running again"

She giggled "Okay sexy" she spanked his butt cheek as she hopped out of the room. She was happy, being with him made her happy although she's quite annoyed at the fact that her body wasn't fulfilled because of a certain purple eyed cousin, she felt like flying. He's been good to her especially last night; he didn't let her have another lonely night.

"Let's go down stairs" when she was with Stella "Why are you here Stella?" Cagalli glared

The blonde cousins walked together to the dinning room "I told you I came to do something fun together…"

"I'm busy you know that and don't you know how to knock?" Cagalli wanted to be pissed of at her cousin but she couldn't, there was just too much positive energy.

Stella ignored her, sighed happily and hugged her "You're my hero Cagalli"

"Stella you're…" cough "choking me"

"Ah sorry, but really I never thought you'd do it again" she grinned

"We didn't do anything" Cagalli told her

"NO" she was surprised then gasped "Was it because of me?"

"What do you think" Cagalli gave her a You-Know-That-Is-It look

She laughed out loud "I can't imagine what Yaky-chan did"

"He dressed me" The older cousin smiled

"You mean undressed you" Stella frowned confused at what Cagalli said; she was frowning because she was registering what her cousin told her. They sat opposite each other at the table.

Cagalli giggled like a little girl "No he **dressed** me" it was funny in a way yet very sweet

"Aww that's so cute… now this is something I can't picture Yaky-chan doing"

"Good morning Madam, Miss Loussier" Nida the maid greeted

"Good morning Nida" they both said at the same time

"Shall I serve breakfast now?" Nida asked

"In a few minutes, if you could go to Mr. Jule" Cagalli started but then saw the confused look on her face "The man who brought me here yesterday"

The maid nodded, Cagalli continued "Show him the way here…"

"I am here" he cut her with his sexy voice

"Yzak" Cagalli smiled "Breakfast would be nice now" she told her maid the latter left

"Good morning Yaky-chan" chirped Stella

He ignored her and continued his way to Cagalli and kissed her forehead

"I can't stay but I'll see you later at the office"

"You're going there now?" she asked him

"Yes"

"I'll come with you" she said standing

"What about breakfast?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder

"We'll grab something on our way?"

"What about me?" Stella pouted

"Sorry Stella…" apologized Cagalli

"You can come but you must behave" Yzak said in monotone

Stella jumped excitedly "Really? You're inviting me Yaky-chan"

"I said you must behave, refrain from name calling Loussier"

"Yes sir" she saluted him grinning

Cagalli smiled inwardly though how much he put on a show for the world; he's a softie in the inside

After grabbing a bit a WcDonald's they went to office building. Rey greeted them at the elevators, he arrived with them. The male blonde wasn't going to come but his boss called him and told him to come today to finish everything with Cagalli.

Rey wasn't happy he wanted the day to himself but upon seeing Stella his mood changed 180 degrees.

"Rey Rey" the perky blonde launched herself at him, he returned her hug blushing, he was conscious of her breasts. He tried to push these impropriate thoughts away, his blush deepened when he saw Yzak smirking and Cagalli trying to suppress a giggle

After all went to their offices Stella with the two blondes, Cagalli done most of what's left of their project. Stella and Rey left her alone in the office when her cousin complained about being bored and asked the blue eyed blonde to show her around. Cagalli was happy for her cousin, to spend sometime with the guy she likes and hopefully she'll ask him out. For the past few days she's been watching them, obviously the boy liked her cousin but he was a little bit shy.

Rey was shaking from the inside but he kept a cool face on the surface, he has never been alone with Stella and he liked her the moment he laid his eyes on her. Stella on the contrary was cool inside and out, she was glad she finally got some alone time with him. She had in her mind every intention of asking him on a date today.

"I love this place" Stella cheerfully said

"Yeah it's a nice place to work in what about you Stella" he loved saying her name "What do you do?"

"I'm kindergarten teacher" she smiled

"It suits you" he was tongue tied he didn't know what to say, he was thinking of asking her out. He rarely ask girls out

"Really how come? Don't tell me you think I'm too childish" she waved her index finger

"No that's not it" he put up his hands defensively they both stood facing each other "I meant you're fun, kind, sweet…beautiful" he whispered the last part, taking in the gentle beauty of her face, the softness in her eyes

For the first time in a long time The Stella Loussier blushed "Th-thank you"

Silence

The female blonde wanted to speak but Rey beat her to it "Would you like to go out with me?" he dropped the question

She stared at him never expected him to say that but this moment was one of the happiest she lived, he was getting nervous wanting to whether she'd want to or not

"Stella…You don't have to it was just a thought…"

"I'd love to Rey" she hugged him, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and encircled his arms around her

Cagalli saw the scene, she came to ask Rey about something but when she saw them. She smiled and turned her back to see a standing Yzak. She walked to him grinning

They walked back to her office Yzak walking beside her "Don't they look cute togther?" she grinned, He nodded.

End of Chapter 6

Thank you for reading. Review that's all I'm asking, flame burn anything just tell me what you think. Too much fluff! Someone must shoot me! you know whatever you think just say it

lol I sound desperate XD

Wish me luck on my exams

Ja ne mena-san


	7. Chapter 7 L

Hello dear readers, I'm glad you like Stella/Rey they're adorable although I see some of you don't XD and for those who missed the lemon here's a bid lemony chapter for you Aikoo hehe XD I'm so hentai lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**MyouseiSeed, Paris, sTeLLe, asga, kristin, CommandoDude, Aikoo, shobe**

**WARNING: LEMON ahead You don't have to read it you can scroll down I'll tell you when it starts**

Hope you'll enoy

Chapter 7

It was Sunday evening the meeting just finished, it was more than a success the majority of the board accepted the new campaign Cagalli came up with along with the help of Rey. The directors were more than pleased when they found out she was the one who did it. The blonde female was surprised she didn't know that she was this famous…What has she been missing out on…She glad to be working again.

They set the dates for each stage and decided on everything on the same meeting, they were enthusiastic about it. A reaction Cagalli was overwhelmed by if only her husband would admit the potential she has.

"How was I?" Cagalli asked her platinum haired boss, they were the only ones left in the meeting room. The leaned her back against the large wooden table and used her hands for support

Azure eyes held her captive as the person they belong to approached her slowly no expression on his face

"What!" she was a bit intimidated _what he doesn't like it?_ Her eyes showed many emotion disappointment, sadness, anger, lust…

A smirk was plastered on his face he was inches away from her; she's always impatient one of the things most people would consider a turn off but not him

"Well?" she straightened herself. A familiar strong feeling that seemed to always sweep through her being when ever he's with her. She's never been drawn to anyone the way she's drawn to him "Yzak…" she whispered her heart was beating fast she was controlling herself not to assault that body of his.

**In the same floor somewhere else**

"How did she do?" Stella asked when she say Rey joined them in the small lounge

"She did great" he smiled at his co-worker's cousin

"That's our Cagalli" cheered Milly

"If only she wasn't married…" complained a black haired youth

They all glared at him except Luna who seemed upset by his remark "What! Can't a guy fantasize around here?" he said in his defense

"Excuse me…" Luna said with sad voice before disappearing

"Luna" he called but she was already gone "What's wrong with her" he scratched his head

Then they all gave him a look save Rey he just shrugged at the stupidity of some men

"Now what" Shinn got irritated with all those looks

"Asuka man I gotta teach you a few things about the ladies" Dearka shook his head as he placed a hand on Shinn's shoulder

"Insensitive jerk" muttered Stella, Rey held her hand to calm her

"Stella that wasn't polite" Milly told her firmly

"What did I do" said the frustrated oblivious Shinn why was everyone against him?

"Go after her Shinn" Milly smiled at the younger male

"She likes you…you…you blind idiot" Stella was going to say something that was very inappropriate

Dearka pushed him, Shinn didn't know that but even if he did would it make a difference? What was Lunamaria Hawke to him? He was sure she's more than just a secretary to him. He enjoyed her company very much, even if she was angry at him all the time for no apparent reason, she's a precious friend…_Yes a friend_ for now he'd convince himself with that and he went after her…

After Shinn left

"How about we all go out to celebrate for Cagalli" Milly suggested to everyone

"And Rey he helped her you know" Stella added putting a hand on her hip

"And Rey" Milly smiled "Well?"

"That'd great…" squealed Stella hugging Rey who blushed

"Let me go get them and Rey you get Asuka and Hawke" said Dearka…

**Back to our sexy couple**

"You were magnificent" he told her. A smile graced her features briefly for it was cut when he continued "To them" he shrugged

Amber eyes widened "Huh!"

Then his lips went to her ears his smell intoxicated her "You were more than that to me" hot breath sent shivers down her spine with that her control broke, she licked her lips

A hand of hers went to his silky hair while the other wrapped around his waist, her moist lips assaulted the crook of his neck

Yzak didn't expect her to do that, he groaned "Cagalli…" he just wanted to tease her a little bit

She sucked and nipped at his neck and licked her way to his earlobe as her hand pulled him closer "What" she breathed into his ear then sucked the lobe

"Someone might come in" his control was withering away quickly, he felt his groin grow and then growled

**((Lemony starts scroll down please if you don't like these kind of things))**

"I don't fucking care" she moaned when one his hands pulled her closer, the other cupping her cheek. The aroused platinum haired locked his lips against hers, pressing and caressing passionately, both tongues battled against each other heatedly

Yzak parted her legs with his thigh, pleased that she wore a short skirt today, he rubbed her womanhood, she moaned into his mouth. He hoisted her and sat her on the table. She wrapped her legs around him possessively and pressed her self against his erected member

Their lips still locked together; tasting the sweetness of her mouth he couldn't help but groan

Cagalli was seeking completion desperately and she wanted to be fulfilled and her body screamed to his

"Take me now…" she moaned "Please Yzak…I need you"

Yzak pushed her gently and with a little force he removed her legs from his waist

"Cagalli wait"

The drunken blonde with desire pouted "Why" she whimpered when she lost his warmth completely

"I won't take any chances" he said walking toward the door "I'll lock the door last time was hard for me" remembering the sleepless night he had because his body didn't get her

She removed her top while he was walking back to her

"Come here sexy" she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled him to stand between her legs. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he removed the jacket

"Cagalli" as he tossed his pants and boxers still with his shirt "Are you sure you want to do this" recalling what she asked two days ago, he groaned when she started stroking his hard fully erected manhood with her hands

Amber eyes stared at his face watching him struggle with pleasure she smiled satisfyingly

"Cagalli" he growled wanting her to answer

She let one of her hands guide one of his to her womanhood; let him touch it, panty still on her.

The blonde moaned as she rubbed his hand on her "Not only this wants you"

He groaned when he felt her wetness. She then guided his hand to where her heart's and stared into the endless blue of his eyes and smiled "This wants to be with you too"

He was a little surprise, speechless but let hell freeze over for he was overjoyed by these simple words _so it means something to her _

He kissed her hungrily with all the passions she triggered in him, the moans that she was eliciting were music to his ears and fulfilling to his ego

She pulled him closer "I can't wait take me…take me now" she moaned

His hands shot to her under wear and removed them, he positioned himself between her legs she put her palms on his shoulders moving it to his buttons and smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

His manhood entered her at slow pleasurable pace; he felt her wet tightness swallow every inch of him warmingly slowly he tilted his head back gritting his teeth, she unbuttoned the shirt

Cagalli shuddered and moaned feeling him fill her being to the hilt, she kissed his chest, tracing it with her tongue to one of his nipples. She flicked her tongue over it until it hardened earning her a satisfied moan from the man in front of her. She moaned against his chest, he was torturing her sweetly going in and out of her ever so slowly

Azure eyes gazed at the seated beauty in front of him; he never made love to anyone this way, so desperate not wanting it to end to have finally had her again defined a new meaning of pleasure

"The things you do to me" he purred caressing her back, both bodies heat have increased, breathing heavily on her hair kissing it while her hot breath and wet tongue teased his exposed skin

It's not that she didn't like what he was doing to her in fact it quenched her thirst for him dearly but this blonde wanted

"Faster…Yzak" she pleaded, she kissed his chin. When he looked at her face he couldn't help but half smirk and didn't pick up his pace

"Come on…" she moaned loudly when he hit a certain spot, the platinum haired kissed her nose

"Please aaah" as he pushed in her again, she dug her nails in his back and she groaned "I can't take it any more" she tightened her inner muscles around him

He buried his face in her neck, smelling her jasmine scent he kissed her then went to her ear he whispered raggedly "I've got a better idea" it took all of his will to control the beast inside him that kept screaming to give her and him the heaven they sought.

He made for her to wrap her legs around him tightly, holding her firmly yet gently he lifted her up she kissed him and bucked against him. He walked but his lover was making hard for him

"Patience Gorgeous" he said huskily against her lips. Yzak reached the piece of furniture and sat on the cold leather. Cagalli smiled into their kiss while she adjusted herself to move better on him.

His fingers unclasped her bra as Cagalli began moving slowly first, his lips left hers to latch upon her breast. The blonde arched her back moaning as she started bucking faster. Yzak's sucked at her breast matching her speed

Her hands on his shoulder as if holding for dear life and his hands were supporting her arching back. The feeling inside of her was getting stronger by the second an intense feeling that needed release badly, Yzak could feel she was near as was he. Her pace quickened and her breath came in heavy pants

The platinum haired bit her nipple when her muscles tightened around his length triggering his release. Cagalli felt her body limp after the strong orgasm that shook her body, a pleasurable feeling she once again found with Yzak.

**((Lemony Finishy continue what you were reading ladies and gentle men))**

Yzak pulled her back to his chest while he lay back in the sofa. She rested one of her cheek against his heaving chest hugging him with whatever strength left in her.

Cagalli felt an arm snaked around her waist caressing her damp back and the other hand smoothing her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her head. They were both satisfied to have each other again but there was this uncomfortable feeling…Guilt. For now they'll enjoy the heaven they felt in each other's embrace.

Alas for only mere minutes later a knock was heard and a twist on the knob too. The blonde jolted up in his lab, Yzak chuckled, amber eyes glared

"It's locked don't worry" he whispered he felt her relax and punched him playfully on his chest

_Knock Knock_

And Dearka's voice was heard "Are you guys alive in there?" he yelled

"Never felt so alive" she said more to her lover she sighed happily

"We'll be with you shortly Dearka" Yzak yelled back smiling at Cagalli

"Okay guys we'll be waiting for you downstairs" the tanned man went back to the other

Yzak stood up and when her feet landed on the floor he slipped out of her at which both whimpered of the loss, if they were given the time they wouldn't leave yet.

"Come let's get cleaned up before we join them" he said putting an arm over her shoulder and she put one around his waist and raised her brows questioningly

"That's the rest room Gorgeous" he pointed at a door on the far wall of the large room. He smirked when she blushed

She smiled "I love it when you call me Gorgeous" she raised herself with her toes and kissed his cheek

"I'll go first" she said and gathered her clothes…

At the ground floor

"It took you long enough" Stella complained loudly when the elevators door revealed Yzak and Cagalli

"Yeah" Shinn agreed

Dearka eyed Yzak suspiciously his friend was smiling _what the hell_. Yzak just returned the look his tanned friend gave him.

Stella grinned when she checked Cagalli. Cagalli sighed and grinned back _did it have to show_

"Cagalli are you okay?" Milly asked when she noticed that her friend's face was a bit _flushed_

"Yeah I'm okay actually more than that" she smiled at the man beside her

"Okay let's get going guys" Shinn said

"To where" asked Cagalli

"We're taking you out" Dearka explained

"A celebration for you" Milly added smiling

"You and **Rey**" her blonde cousin corrected

"True I couldn't have done it with you. Thank you" Cagalli said facing her blonde co-worker

"You've done the hard part" he replied with his smooth voice and smiled then he turned his eyes to Yzak

"Congratulations Sir"

Yzak nodded

"Shall we get going please I'm getting hungry" whined the black haired man

"Yeah me too" agreed Cagalli enthusiastically

Dearka put an arm around Milly's shoulder; Stella tangled her arm with Rey's following the first couple. Shinn looked at Luna smiling and intertwined his fingers with hers which made her blush; she didn't expect that from him and walked behind the blonde couple.

Azure eyes met amber ones he wanted to hold her but he wouldn't do it unless she wanted to and to his pleasant surprise Cagalli raised her palm to him which he took gently and they followed suit.

Around Midnight

The group of friends partied together, they had fun. Cagalli was happy to have such good friends with her who'd share her joy and she was happiest to have Yzak by her.

Stella and Rey drove her home

"Good night guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said winking as she closed the door

Rey turned crimson red thousands of things ran through his mind at her statement and her cousin just giggled. They drove off when Cagalli closed the door behind her

She skipped cheerfully to the marble stairs humming happy songs and then skipped to her room still humming

She threw herself on the bed squealing happily, not noticing her husband standing at the bathroom door. This by far was one of the happiest days in her life she hugged a pillow and giggled to herself or so she thought

"Welcome home" his calm voice spoke

"Asuran" she gasped when she heard him and jumped to her feet. He smiled lovingly at her and walked to her opening his arms. Cagalli smiled and gave her blue haired husband the hug when he placed his lips to hers she almost pulled back but couldn't he'd suspect something.

She was disgusted with her self kissing him when hours before her lips were against Yzak's

"I missed you" he said

"I missed you too" somehow those words were hollow to her. She did miss him at first but not as much when she met her blue eyed lover.

"What happened that made you act like a school girl" he teased not knowing that he'd be bothered of what to come

"I was celebrating with friends" she said smiling bracing herself for any kind of reaction when she'd tell him about what

"About what" Asuran asked caressing her cheek

"My success of my new job" she said it proudly, she wanted to smirk at the shock that was written clearly across his face

"JOB!" he almost shouted. Stopping his caressing and his hand dropped at his side

She nodded "Yes you're looking a Marketing manager" she said trying to hide the amusement in her voice and on her face

He didn't smile, didn't congratulate her, he frowned he wanted to yell at someone he couldn't do it to her first she's his wife, second he told her it's be ok with him if she found someone who'd hire her

"Who hired you?" he asked staring at her eyes

"Yzak Joule" she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips saying his name

"WHAT" He yelled…

End of chapter 7

Bwahahaha Asuran is back finally friggin bastard ahem! Shiho in the next chapter she's not back though I'm just introducing her to you she won't be much of a role though you'll find out later XD

Well how did I do?

Thank you for reading now please step away from the vehicle and spread your legs

Oops wrong line please Review

Final exams are approaching so please forgive me if I don't update any time soon that goes for all my fics

Take care everyone

Love you mena-san


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya finally finished with chapter 8 which I hope you guys will enjoy, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier…still got exams. They seem endless lol!

All of you guys make me so happy with your sweet comments. Thanks for being patient with me XD.

To **nareiya** here you go I hope you'll like it…special thanks for your continuous support.

**And thank you guys so much for reviewing and supporting me…I love you mena**

**Kitsonechochi, AsuCaga4Eva, asga, Kristin, nokito, gundamseedluver, nareiya, Dark Saviour 1st, Fanz**

**Disclaimer**: Yay! I don't own GSD but I got a B+ in Management of Finance XD

Chapter 8

**With Cagalli and Asuran**

"Who hired you?" he asked staring at her eyes

"Yzak Joule" she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips saying his name

"WHAT" He yelled

"I can hear you, you know" she placed her hands on her hips

Asuran rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean that" he kissed her forehead

Cagalli smiled at her husband, he was never one to get angry quickly but these past several months' changes can be seen in him

"How did you land a job there?" he asked her trying as much as he can to cover his annoyance about the fact

"Dearka got me the interview and I got the job" she explained simply

"Of all people why Joule? I hate him" he said more to himself than her. Her blue haired husband never discussed anything that's related to his business with her let alone telling her who hates in that field and what not.

"You never mentioned him before and I've never met him until the interview" she lied professionally, the blonde never knew she'd ever do this to him. But there was this nagging feeling 'guilt' not because of the little lie but because of what she's done when he wasn't around.

"I know but princess you don't need the job" he said to her sweetly. No way was he going to let her work there, one of his fierce competitors

"I do need it Asuran, you never spend time with me if I have you for a week I'm lucky. I don't have anything else to do…"

"You have everything Cagalli…"

"NO I don't! I've never felt so lonely in my life" she held his eyes with her sad ones. There was anger that's building up in her too "But I've got this great job and I've made some new friends. People love what I do…"

Asuran was hurt when she yelled how lonely she was _it's my entire fault_. He has brought it on himself but he couldn't stay with her when every time he left the house he was with the other woman _Meyrin_.

He has been planning to get rid of her, he didn't want to risk anything he has with Cagalli so he hired someone to see if what his secretary told him was true (A/N about the evidence of them together)

"Cagalli…" he put a hand on her head and brought her closer to his chest where his heart was. He silenced her with that act and he felt her arms slowly finding its way around his tired body.

She liked the comfort she found in his arms even though another man plagued her mind. And they both felt at that moment even though their bodies were against each other, their minds and hearts were miles apart.

"Cagalli…" he said her name again and kissed her hair

Her husband tilted her chin upward and leaned down to kiss her. He really did miss her and he didn't like the gap that he was feeling between them, the gap that's making them feel that they're not husband and wife but more like siblings or at most just plain friends living in the same place

Asuran's warm lips met hers in a gentle caress she kissed him back for a second then pulled away quickly, averting her eyes from him

"I'm sorry…" she apologized and went inside the bathroom

The blue haired man stood dumbfounded in the middle of their bedroom. He clenched his fists, grabbing a jacket he walked to his car…

**Somewhere far away **

_Ring Ring_

"Shiho Hannenfu" answered the brown haired woman tiredly who was lying on her bed

"Oh God Shiho you don't know yet" the caller said somewhat scared

"Cut the crab Youlan what happened" she asked yawning. This was one of the few days when she should be resting not dealing with work

"It's Vino" he corrected her

"Whatever…" she muttered as he continued

"The set is gone" he told her the bad news

"What do you mean gone?" she asked, a bad feeling was creeping up on her

"Gone as in demolished to ruins" he sniffed

"What the hell happened" she yelled "Did someone do it? Was it burned down? Speak you idiot" she continued the yelling as she sat upright in her bed rubbing her temples this was not good

"No one did it; no it wasn't burned down ma'am, it was a simple storm that did the job" Vino told her trying to suppress another sniff

"How bad is it" she sighed and threw her back on the bed _Oh God help me_

"It's pretty bad. I checked about an hour ago we have to rebuild the whole thing if we intend to finish the movie" he sadly informed her

"But that's gonna cost us a lot of money" she whined

Silence greeted them for a minute as Shiho pondered on what happened

"Umm Shiho…" he cut the silence

"Be quite Vino for a sec" she snapped when he cut her train of thought

"Yes ma'am" he gulped

The brown haired director and executive producer of what is predicted to be the hit movie of the year was never one to give up easily and she always stood against the odds. This will not be a first time; she always rises after every fall. But there was her fiancé who was waiting for her return back home _surely he'd understand_. Then there is the money, it's not that they don't have it but its going cost almost double of what they have planned.

"Meet me there" she ordered him, taking a glance at her clock "In 40 minutes" when she wanted to hang up she heard his faint voice, she placed the phone back on her ear

"Did you say something" she asked

"I…I…" he stuttered

"Get over with it Vino" she groaned

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Shiho…You don't deserve that" he sighed

She was surprised it wasn't his fault; she smiled "Hey shit happens, see ya" she closed the phone _that Vino…sweet kid_

Then she dialed another number and a gruff voice answered

"What" he groaned

"Hey there cup cake" she giggled

"Shiho…" he rubbed his eyes

"How have you been baby?" she asked him

"Did you call at 3:30 in the morning to ask me that!" he said not caring if he sounded rude

"No I miss you, or how are you…I'm hurt" she pouted but he didn't get to see it

"How's everything coming along?" he asked her with that tone that always seems to irritate her. Indifference.

"I know I haven't been so much with you lately, I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you" she apologized

"Its ok" he brushed it away, this was not the first promise she wouldn't fulfill

"What happened this time?" he asked her knowing something have happened

"I know that this is not the time for this and you wanted me to be there but baby I'm going to be at least two months late…the set I was working on was destroyed by a storm" she said running her fingers through her hair

"Are you ok? Is everything alright?" he asked her worry can be sensed in his voice

Shiho smiled to herself "Don't worry I'm fine and everything is alright. It's just going to take me sometime to have it redone. You know me I have to be there every step of the way" she shrugged

"Do you want me to come over?" he said

"No sweet heart you have enough of everything already. I said don't worry I'll be fine" she said

"Ok. If you need anything just tell me" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. A flash of his blonde lover crossed his mind _Cagalli_ and he remembered what had happened yesterday…

"Yzak…Yzak" his fiancé called him when he didn't reply to her

"Sorry my mind drifted a bit. Did you say anything?" he frowned to no one

"I said I love you and take care of yourself" she said

"Take care" and he hung his phone.

"Oh Yzak" she sighed his name as headed toward the bathroom. She sensed he was more cold than usual, she shrugged she couldn't blame him.

**Back to Yzak**

The silver haired handsome man landed his feet on the floor as he sat in his bed. He just had a conversation with his fiancée the woman who he was supposed to love and after she told him that she wouldn't come as planned he wasn't bothered at all. Normally he'd hated it but a part of him was kind of relieved why but he was sure it has something to do with his Gorgeous.

His stomach gave a noise that it needed something to fill it, he walked reluctantly to his kitchen which to satisfy first his need for sleep or his growling stomach. Obviously he decided on the latter…

**Back to Cagalli and Asuran**

After she had taken her shower, she walked out to an empty room

"Asuran…" she called as she adjusted her bath robe

No one was in there, so she walked around their home searching for him but there was no sign. Cagalli felt bad about what she did _he must be hurt_. Then glared at a picture of him

"You're not helping either you know" she complained. His priorities weren't in the right order; how dare he leave her alone this late at night. Shouldn't she be the number one priority in his life?

When she asked herself that she found out that her reply was different from each she asked herself that and instead of an image of her and Asuran happy, she saw an image of her and Yzak

"Yzak" she put her fingers to her heart and sighed. Was she considering replacing Asuran with Yzak? She giggled to herself when she remembered their post 'special' meeting in the office

The passion that was in her life has been dead for quite sometime however she met Yzak and all that changed. Her life was once again filled with passion and it was like never before. She was startled when she heard a car engine _Asuran_ and she ran to her room, looked outside the window.

Cagalli saw her husband getting out of the car and walking in the mansion scratching his head. She ran to her bed and pretended she was a sleep; she wasn't ready for him yet.

A few minutes later she felt the weight in bed shift as he sat at the other side removing his shoes. He lay down and pulled her closer to him and whispered softly in her ear

"I'm sorry princess" and kissed the back of her neck

She felt him relax, she tried to sleep but her conscious wouldn't let her be. What was she supposed to do? Tell him what happened? But surely she'd have to quit the job which meant no more Yzak. One sure thing she wanted right now in her life and that was _Yzak_.

What about Yzak? He sure seemed to want her too. She can't just fall in love with him and leave Asuran. _Oh my God I didn't think that!_

She married him for a reason. She was in love with him, just not anymore. What if she leaves him, would Yzak leave his woman for her? He obviously seemed to care about her…Her heart hurt her at the though of another woman with her Yzak._ We don't even know each other that long….Aaaah! Stella is getting to me…_

And here was Asuran holding her so lovingly as much of a jerk he was to her, she knew he loved her and her heart gave another bang of pain caused by none other than guilt.

A single tear left her wet amber eyes…_I'm sorry Asuran_. No one can choose who their hearts belonged to.

**Shinn and Luna**

Somehow they ended up being together in Luna's bedroom. Shinn was finding it hard to sleep; she was too close for comfort. Her soft lips dangerously close to his sensitive neck, her hot breath was not helping, they way her breasts were pressed up against his well formed chest and how she clung to his body, her arms wrapped around him desperately and one of his legs trapped between hers.

He groaned this was too much, no man could find it easy being with someone so attractive whom moments earlier confessed her feelings for him, yes she was drunk but her eyes were piercing his soul and every single word left her lips touched his heart.

He groaned "Luna…" when she moved her legs closer to his little friend down there _this can't be good_

Miraculously minutes later he was out of her deadly clutch but he found himself too tired to get up so he thought it wouldn't hurt if he spent the night there and he drifted to Shinn dreamland…

_"Oh Shinn don't stop"_ _Luna moaned. The raven haired man was giving all kinds of pleasure to the body of his beautiful secretary_

_"You're so beautiful" he whispered huskily as he rained down kisses on her naked sweaty body…_

When he opened his ruby eyes, he found himself panting on the bed of the woman that haunted his dream; he jumped out of the bed scared that he might've done something to her. He took a glance at her. In that moment her peaceful face that was bathed in the moon light melted his beating heart, a small smile graced his handsome face. What has he been doing all this time!

He sat in the arm chair opposite the bed, his eyes never left her. Shinn never felt this way; he couldn't believe that looking at someone sleeping could make you happy. The girl in front of him started to stir in her sleep, her blue eyes opened slowly.

Her palm pressed against her head that was having the pain of a hung over. She groaned "Oh man I've got work tomorrow" she whined

"You don't have to…" he spoke softly standing up from the chair

"Shinn! What are you doing here!" she was shocked to see him of all people this late standing in her bedroom, smiling ever so gently at her…

End of Chapter 8

Whew! So tell me what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Complete waste of your time?...ect

Like I always say don't hold back on me people…any…I repeat ANY kind of review is really appreciated as long as it is respectful XD

Thank you so much for reading. Please Review

Take care of yourself everyone….

And Happy New Year Inshallah to everyone


	9. Chapter 9 L

Hiya! Me with another chapter Yay! I'm looking forward to your lovely reviews. Well before the chapter starts let me say at first I wanted to write a lemon for Shinn and Luna then I changed my mind and I wrote it without the lemon but then seeing some of your reviews I did write one. lol going round in circles XD

I hope I don't disappoint any of you guys; I love you…keep reading and reviewing my fics.

**Thank you so much for reviewing mena-san** **you're too sweet and too kind**

**Kristin, nareiya, asga, vgGurl55**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD I'll tell you when it starts and when it ends…and ohwell there's some adult situations **

Chapter 9

"Shinn! What are you doing here!" she was shocked to see him of all people this late standing in her bedroom, smiling ever so gently at her…

"You told me to stay" he said, keeping his smile and slowly approached the bed

"I did!" Luna raised her brows at him

"You don't remember" he crawled on the bed to her, his eyes transfixed her

She shook her head "I don't…" she gulped _what is he doing!_ She could feel her cheeks heat up and was thankful that it was dark enough not to show

"Let me refresh your memory…" he breathed on her face before dipping down for another delicious kiss from her soft lips

Whatever sleep left in her was gone her eyes shot wide open, it felt so good the way he captured her lips in his but it must be stopped so she pushed him away

Her boss pouted like a cute child, their faces still few inches apart "What you didn't like that? Want more action?" he winked

"Stop Shinn and why the hell did you do that!" she yelled. Luna didn't want to be played with she was not like one of those girls that would through themselves at his feet for his money or looks

He sat besides her crossing his legs on the bed; she looked at him searching his face for an answer

"Was it just the drink talking?" he asked her

The red haired head began to hurt, from the alcohol and trying to remember what had happen. She winced rubbing her temple with her hand to relief some of the pain.

He told her…

**Flashback**

Shinn and Luna were at her door, he stood beside her as she fondled in her bag looking for her keys

"Let me…" he said grabbing her back and looking for the keys

She leaned her side on the wooden door "Am I invisible?" she whispered, her right hand rubbing her left arm to warm herself

"Did you say something?" he stopped his search and looked at her

"Or are you blind?" she was still whispering but now she stared in his red eyes waving her hand in front of his face

"Man you're really…" he said but didn't continue

"Am I not pretty enough?" she asked him, standing straight and stepping closer to him

He looked at her "Luna…" he said softly when he noticed the tears held back in her eyes._ Was what they said true? Does she like me?_

She stroked his cheek gently with the back of her fingers and sighed

"What do you want me to do so that you could look at me?" she closed her eyes. A voice at the back of her head kept warning her that she shouldn't say what she was about to say next _to hell with it all I've waited long enough_

"I love you Shinn, I've loved you the minute I laid eyes on you" she confessed

And she tip toed to reach his lips giving him a chaste kiss then her forehead rested on his shoulder

He was too shocked to move, so he stood there still everything was still to him as he registered what happened

When senses came back to him his hand held her arms gently when he pushed her to make her look she was sleeping like a baby _how could she fall asleep standing!_

They arrived at her bed room after tucking her safely under the cover he was surprised to see her grab his hand when he wanted to walk away

"Stay with me…" she mumbled something more but it was muffled as she buried her face in the pillow

**End of Flashback**

Suddenly breathing seemed so hard to do for Luna, memories refreshed. _I can't believe I did it…_

Actually it made her feel somewhat better, like a load was removed from her chest so now he knew how she felt but then what if he didn't return her feelings? Worse what if he plays with her feelings

"Luna…" he called her when she wore a scared look on her pretty face

She looked up at him "Yes?"

"I don't know what to say but…"

"You don't have to say anything I perfectly understand you can never see me more than a secretary that works for…" she interrupted him

"Would you shut up and let me finish" he raised his voice a little then held one of her hands. She quieted down.

"First you're more than a secretary to me, you're a friend…a very precious friend" he rubbed her hand with his thumb

"I mean we could be something more"he was scared what if it doesn't work out? Right now he wants badly to be with her, in a very intimate way.

Feelings inside him were bubbling "I want to be with you…" he brought her hand closer to his face and kissed the back of it

Butterflies in her stomach fluttered as the words he said and the kiss he planted gently shot waves of mixed feelings. Nervous, excited, overjoyed…

"Shinn…Do you really mean it?" she couldn't believe it but Shinn never lies and she's willing to take his word for it…willing to risk it to be with him

"I do Luna…I'm just sorry I didn't realize it before. You're right I am…" she cut him when her lips assaulted his, hungrily kissing, sucking, nipping at his lips. He never knew Luna could be so aggressive…he smirked when he through her back on the bed him on top and he took the dominance in this passionate kiss, she moaned pressing herself up against him telling him to take her.

**(Warning: Lemon starts here….SCROLL DOWN if you don't want to read)**

Clothes completely discarded in a matter of moments, both bodies hot on each other, touching feeling whatever was in reach, breathing was heavy.

Shinn's lips kissed her wantonly; he nipped at her neck lowering his lips to her breast. His tongue teased her nipple, her hands buried in his black hair moaning his name; it was so surreal for both them.

He flicked his tongue over it when it hardened he sucked gently, the girl under him arched her back craving for more contact.

Her legs wrapped itself around his waist; his member kissed her wet womanhood briefly, she whimpered eager to have inside her

"Shinn…" she breathed hotly and pulled him up to capture his lips in fervent kiss, an elbow supported his weight while his other hand found its way to her hot wet womanhood

The man groaned feeling her and his erection was hardening more if it was possible, he teased her moist fold with his index finger.

One her hands was behind his neck deepening their kiss, releasing her legs the other hand traveled down to his member when she held it, he hissed from the pleasure her small hand did to him. She stroke him soft gentle strokes.

They moaned loudly and both couldn't handle the tease any longer

"Luna" he said hoarsely and grinded his erection to her stomach grazing her navel, she shuddered as he made the fire inside her burn more

His ruby eyes stared into her sapphire ones, she smiled and spread her legs for him, and he kissed her chin

He had to ask to make sure "Are you sure you want this?"

"Hell yes!" No way was she going to let him get away

"Man are you horny" he teased her smirking

"I can't help it…" she moaned and she pressed up against him

He positioned his shaft at her entrance, taking in her beauty before losing himself inside her "You're so beautiful Luna"

He sucked her bottom lips as he thrust inside her, she moaned loudly loving the feeling of being fulfilled by none other than the man she longed for so long

Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her wet tightness, he groaned when he fully inside her _she feels so good_ and wrapped her arms around his neck

He moved slowly at first, as he picked up his pace he heard the change in her moans.

He thrust in her hard and fast drawing pleasurable moans from her. They looked at each other as their bodies were seeking the satisfaction they needed.

She bucked against him, as he thrust deeper and faster. Pressure was becoming unbearable; as he rode her he felt his release.

Luna felt her orgasm near, she tightened her legs around him, he was becoming mad seeing how her breast was bouncing against his chest, he leaned down and sucked hard at the left one.

She gasped as the action made her body shake with one of the most intense orgasms she ever had "Shinn" she screamed his name

Feeling her walls tightening around him, a couple of more thrust and he shot his seed inside her. He was panting on top of her, smiling widely and happily at her face

**(Lemon finished…Continue reading please)**

"This was fucking great" he told her kissing her

"Abso-fucking-lutely" she giggled and kissed him back

This was too good to be true to Lunamaria if she knew getting her drunk would've opened his eyes she would've done a long time ago…

**With Cagalli**

It was so hard for her to sleep. How could she when she was struggling with her feelings….She cared for Asuran and didn't want him to get hurt nor betray him on the other hand she wanted the company of Yzak, his presence always overwhelmed her so sweetly and hotly

She groaned, it was almost 6 she was tired she turned and tossed in the bed, that made Asuran wake up. Cagalli was unaware that he opened his eyes, He looked at how uneasy her face was _I shouldn't do this to her…_

"Princess" she heard him saying it softly

Her head tilted toward him "Come here" he told her patting the bed next to him

There was something in his voice it was gentle _Asuran_, she obeyed and got closer to him. Both on their side facing each other, his hand went to her hair and face touching them lovingly

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't expect to come home and find you working for one of the men I…well for him" he continued his gentle caress to her soft skin, his hand descending slowly to her neck

Cagalli relaxed to his touch "But Asuran you said…"

"I know what I said princess" he smiled "If working there would make you happy then I won't object" he kissed her forehead

Her amber eyes lit up with joy "Really Asuran" she was happy to hear him say that

He nodded; she hugged him "Thank you"

He kissed her neck, tracing a line up to her mouth. His lips met her soft ones, he sucked gently at the lower lip.

Cagalli couldn't push him away _he's my husband for God's sake_ however all she could imagine was how Yzak's lips were, his kisses, his touches _Yzak_

She felt appalled when her body started to react on his own, Asuran's hand opened the robe's tie, his palm lying flat on her stomach and moved up slowly to cup her right breast kneading it slowly.

She moaned at which he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her sweet mouth before that he told her how much he missed her

Asuran was enjoying every bit of it, he missed the feeling of her naked body, he missed her taste, and he missed everything about her.

While Cagalli was struggling she wanted to stop, just when she wanted to tell him to stop…

_Ring Ring_

The phone rang, she pushed him gently "I'll have to get that"

"Who'd be calling at…" he looked at his watch "Damn 7:30"

Cagalli answered the phone "Hello"

"Good morning my dearest cousin" Stella's voice was joyful

"Oh hey Stella" she replied yawning not sleeping the whole night could do that to you

"How was your sleep?"

"Didn't get any…" she yawned again "How was yours"

"Fantastic" she squeaked, having a night full of not-so-innocent dreams about Ray could do that

"Great" Cagalli faked enthusiasm

"Anyway sweety I'll come to pick you up in an hour" Stella told her "You know we don't have to go to the same place in separate cars, better to share"

"Whatever makes you happy" Cagalli said and when she looked at the bed she found Asuran gone, she frowned _where did he go?_

"Ok see ya" Stella hung up and all Cagalli heard the tone which made her snap back, she closed the phone

"Asuran" she looked for him tying her robe back

"I'm right here princess" he was already dressed in his suit

"Leaving?" she asked

"Yes I'm sorry…"

"It's ok" she smiled. God was she thankful that he was leaving

"Don't forget to eat something" he kissed her forehead and pecked her lips, she raised herself a little and did the same

"Will you be here around dinner?" she asked him walking with him out the bed room

"I will" he smiled when they reached the stairs he descended them alone while stood up waving at him when his figure disappeared from her sight she went back to get ready for her day

Stella came and they both drove to where Cagalli was in the younger blonde's car, reaching the building and closing the door to the car

"What brings you hear anyway, shouldn't you get to work already?" Cagalli said

"Yeah but I called and said I'd be late" she grinned at her cousin entwining her arm with Cagalli

"Ok but why are you here?" The older cousin asked knowing the answer to that already _must be Rey_

"To see Rey Rey" Stella hugged her arm tighter and squeaked "I miss him"

"You were with him yesterday" Cagalli stated the obvious

"So that doesn't mean anything" She protested

"If you say so" The older giggled "You've got it bad sister"

"Anyway…What are you going to do Cagalli?" Stella asked about her situation now that Asuran's back

"I don't know" She sighed and rested her head on her cousin's should as they walked through the sliding door

"Well honey all I can say is do what you feel is right" she kissed her cousin's head

"I don't know what's right anymore" Cagalli whined

"Don't worry you'll figure it out you always do Cagalli" she soothed her

They got into the elevator when they reached the top floor each went their separate ways, Stella to Rey's office. Cagalli to hers.

She closed the door behind her, the digital clock on the desk read 8:56. She yawned stretching her arms upward _still an hour to go_

"A little nap wouldn't hurt" she spoke to her self. If she doesn't get some sleep her brain would explode

She sat on the couch removing her shoes then she set the alarm of her cell, she laid on couch adjusting herself an arm under her head to serve as a pillow, crouching to be warmer she drifted to sleep.

Half an hour later Yzak entered her office to see her, he missed her face. He smiled to see her peacefully 'snoring' on the leather seat.

She groaned, he went to her side and knelt in front of her. Brushing away the few strands of hair that fell on her face, he planted a smooth kiss on cheek

The sleeping beauty smiled and murmured his name "Yzak…"

He never knew that hearing her saying his name while she was sleeping could bring this feel of serenity and happiness to his heart. He wanted to kiss her again but her angelic face looked tired, the silver haired removed his jacket and placed it carefully around her.

With a last loving caress he left her office…

End of Chapter 9

Please give any kind of Review…I need my air supply lol

Thank you for reading

Hasta la vista

Take care everyone and Eid Mubarak


	10. Chapter 10

Well hello again! I come with another chapter oh my dear readers XD

I pray that you will like it…I am very sleepy t the moment lol and I feel like babbling but the problem is I don't have anything to babble about…am I making sense?

Oh there is one small thing this story will absolutely have **NO **A/C lemon…Y/C oh yes there will be at least one more at least mwahahahahaha

Ignore me and please read and Review

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**Son of Inuyasha and Kagome****nareiya****, Kristin, ****gundamseedluver****, KIM, ****CommandoDude**

Disclaimer: me own me self me own no gundam seed destiny...yep definitely a no no

Hope you'll enjoy

Chapter 10

They got into the elevator when they reached the top floor each went their separate ways, Stella to Rey's office. Cagalli to hers.

Stella skipped happily to Rey's office; she knocked three times then let herself in

"Rey…" she called as her magnets eyes searched the place

"He's not here yet..." she said to herself _I guess he wouldn't mind if I wait in here_

She walked to his desk and found a picture frame when she turned it there was an older male, blonde and blue eyes _Must Rey's father_

"Talk about being handsome" she said as she looked at the picture

She heard Rey's voice in the hallway

"I need this at 11 o'clock" she heard him say

"Yes sir" a female voice replied

Stella ran to hide behind the door, Rey walked in and smiled. He went to his desk and adjusted his father's picture. His sight was blocked off by a pair of soft hands, his smile widened _I was right she's here_

He knew as soon as he walked in…Why? Simply because he smelled her perfume and knew instantly that she's here.

"Guess who it is…" she whispered playfully in his ear

How much he enoyed having her body closed to his "Cagalli…" he decided to tease her a bit and while he's at it prolonging the time that she held him so delicately

"No!" she was surprised he ought to know her voice

"Luna…" he said

She stomped her little foot "No!"

"Stella" he tried to suppress his laugh, no one makes him feel lighter as she does

"Finally" she said huffing, retrieving her hands

He turned smiling gently at her. Rey took one of her small hands and brushed it with his lips

"I knew it was you" his voice was smooth as always and let go of her hand slowly

"Then why didn't you say my name" she huffed again and turned her back to him, crossing her arms tapping her foor

Rey placed his arms gently on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear

"Know that your name is all that goes through my mind lately" he leaned more and kissed her soft cheek

"Rey Rey" she turned and flung her arms around him, choking him "You're so sweet" she perked going back to her cheery mood

Rey was blushing neither from the hug nor the fact that her awesome breast pressed against him but he didn't believe he'd say that to her. He thought he sounded desperate but he was glad she thought it was sweet. Never has he been this open about his feelings.

When she released him, she poked his chest "When are you going to take me out mister?" she grinned gleefully

"Are you free this evening?" he asked her

"Yes I am" she cheerfully replied

"Good then does 7 sound good?" he told her

"Very very good" she nodded her cute head happily

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he raised a brow looking at his watch

"I told them I'd be late I just felt like seeing you" she said truthfully

"And you're saying I am sweet?" he caressed her cheek _I can't get enough of her_

"I'm glad you came" he was the one who hugged this time…

**An hour later**

Cagalli's being brought back to reality from the sound of her cell alarm, she searched for it while her eyes were closed _found it_ she turned it off. She stretched her arms back ward, something smell like Yzak slid on her squinting face.

She opened her eyes as she sat up holding the jacket she smiled. She brought it closer to her nose and inhaled deeply _sexy bastard_ her smile could lit any dark place.

In her solitude she found herself once again questioning about the complicated situation she's in. There was only Asuran…however there's Yzak.

_"I don't know what's right anymore" Cagalli whined_

_"Don't worry you'll figure it out you always do Cagalli" she soothed her_

"I'm not so sure Stella" she buried her face in Yzak's jacket

"What are you not so sure about?" the man which the jacket belong to asked curiously

Cagalli blushed when she realized that she wasn't alone and he saw her sniffing his jacket _idiot idiot idiot_

"N-nothing" she stuttered

"Suit yourself" he gruffly said and wore his usual scowl

She walked up to him and handed him his jacket "Thank you" she avoided his gaze

He took the jacket and bent slightly toward her to give her cheek a kiss

"Good morning Gorgeous …" he said

Cagalli threw herself at him making him back against the wall, one his hand slowly found its way around her petite frame

"What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked caressing her back

"He's back" she mumbled against his chest

"You mean Zala?" he wanted to be confirmed

She pulled herself away "I don't know what to do…" she said walking toward her window and hugged herself

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked boldly

"I can't what about him... he doesn't deserve it" she said and rested her head on the cold glass

"What about us" he walked to her

"What about us Yzak" she snapped looking at him with teary eyes full of guilt "You have your fiancé I have my husband what do you expect me to do to leave him? Ha"_I couldn't do that to Asuran but Yzak…_

"Yes that would help…Be with me" he snapped back at her, he hated losing his temper and admitting so openly that he needed her badly but he felt like a bullet pierced through his heart when she said those words

"Oh be with you! What about your fiancé are you going to leave her? Are you going to tell her?" she yelled back

His blue eyes widened _Shiho…_

"See you wouldn't…How dare you…" she sobbed_ I love him_; she was fighting an inner fight. Her heart told her to stop this nonsense and just be with him but her mind told her that it was not the right thing to do _Asuran…he doesn't deserve it_ _this is what's right_ she kept repeating it in her mind

She was right what right does he have to ask her that but he needed this woman, he stood speechless but just gave her a look. A look she didn't understand. _I love her…_

"What?" she was aggravated.

He turned his back and left her without saying a word

She fell to the floor "I'm sorry Yzak" she sobbed hard, she hated the pain she felt…she hated herself not telling him she loves him. But how can she? He'd definitely think she's so stupid…if he told her he'd leave Shiho she'd surrender to him right then and there…she didn't want to be alone…even though Asuran wasn't there anymore however to know that she belonged to somebody made her feel safe.

As much as she displays herself strong and independent she has this weakness, to know that she belonged to a man…

"I'm sorry…" she chanted again and again as tears streamed down her cheeks to the rigid floor. Cagalli knew that she could never love Asuran the way she did before because her love found a new devotion _I love you Yzak_

At lunch neither Yzak nor Cagalli left they both stayed in and worked themselves off, the rest of the day went by quickly. When Cagalli was sorting her paper, the final thing she had to do before leaving…Stella called

"I'm sorry Cagalli but I won't be able to pick you home I'm going out with Rey…" she chirped through the phone

"That's okay I'll manage. Have fun enough for me and you" the older cousin cheered her on not wanting her to notice her slightly shaky voice

"I most certainly am…tell Yaky-chan I said hi" with that their conversation ended

The blonde sighed rubbing her soar eyes _life is twisted_, she'd take a taxi home. She cursed herself when she remembered she didn't bring her back today

**Few minutes later…**

Yzak was muttering under his breath this bad day couldn't get any worse but it did, he had parked his convertible in an open space and of all the days that could have rained, it rained today instead.

He ran to his car, getting in he closed the sealing, grateful he got there in time apparently the rain just started. As he drove out of the parking lot his eyes caught sight of Cagalli a little ahead walking _what is she doing!_

He sped up a little and then slowed down when he reached her, the window rolled down

"Get in" he ordered her

Cagalli looked at him with her swollen amber eyes "It's okay I can walk"

How he hated seeing her face like this, her cheerful smile gone, her lively voice dead

"Don't be silly woman I said get in" he continued to persuade her

"I said it's okay besides I don't want to get you car dirty" she said smiling bitterly _no way I'm getting in that car…too much emotional shit…better keep it strictly business_

He parked at the side, got out of his car and ran to her

"Cagalli stop being stubborn and get in that car I'll take you home" the silver haired told her looking at her with caring eyes

"Don't worry it's okay besides I need the exercise" she shrugged

"It's fucking raining are you planning on getting sick" he shouted at her _why the hell do I care?_

"What's it to you?" he blocked her way "Let me through…ah put me down" in a flash she was carried like a sack of potatoes

"Stupid woman" he uttered under his breath, he was glad the rain wasn't that heavy

She pounded her fists into his back "I said put me down…Yzak" she yelled at the top of her lung

Yzak ignored her and opened his car's door and put her in the seat, but she continued to protest and struggle

"You leave me no choice" he silenced her with a kiss. That surely did it, struggles and screaming ceased, he pulled away leaving her in a daze and took the opportunity to put the seatbelt around her.

"Good girl" he patted her head teasingly, her amber eyes glared _she's something else_

He closed the door and went to his seat and drove off. The trip was silent, neither spoke. The only words she spoke later was

"Thank you" she sneered as she slammed the door of his car

"My pleasure" he sneered back

Yzak couldn't help but smile, her stubbornness is very cute as well although he'd prefer to see her smiling face over that gloomy one. He ran his fingers through his silky hair and drove out of her house.

Cagalli smiled as she entered her home, damp and cold but his stubbornness was cute and sweet thoughts were disturbed

"Oh my God ma'am. You'll get sick" her maid hurried to her side

"Don't worry Nida, I'll be fine" she told her

"None sense I'll go prepare your hot bath for you. Please remove these clothes quickly" Nida ran ahead of Cagalli to prepare her bath

After taking the long hot bath, she felt better. She remembered that Asuran was going to dine with her tonight and smiled _I hope it'll turn good _

Cagalli instructed Nida how to prepare the dining room, what things to put, what dishes to be made then she went and put on something nice for Asuran.

She went and sat in the dining room putting on her best face for him while waiting for his arrival but instead

_Ring Ring_

"Asuran where are you" she asked him as soon as she answered the phone

"I'm sorry princess but I'm going to be late…" he apologized

"Oh it's okay I can wait" she said to him _how typical_

"That would be good I won't be there for two hours" he said

"I'll be waiting" she said

"I love you princess" she hung the phone not continuing their conversation

**Somewhere else with a happier couple (not the ones in your mind)**

"Honey I'm home" the man called to his wife

"I'm in the kitchen Dearka" Milly yelled out to her husband

He entered the kitchen, saw his angel by the sink drying her hands. Her eyes were somewhere else somewhere made her beautiful face worry.

"I missed you" he said holding her from her waist twirling her around with him

Milly giggled "Dearka…that's not safe to do in a kitchen" as he snapped her put of her trance

The tanned man put her down but kept his hold on her, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her gently

"A penny for your thoughts" he said breaking the kiss

The auburn haired beauty sighed and traced his moist lips with her finger tips

"I was just thinking about Cagalli" she said

"What about her" he asked as he started rocking her gently in his arms

"You know…she and Yzak have been really close…I don't think something good will come of it" she placed her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry my cup cake" the girl in his arm giggled at the neck name "They're grown ups… " he kissed her temple

"Yeah but still I can't help but have this feeling that something bad will happen" she lifted her head and stared into his eyes

"Can't we talk about it later because right now all I want to think about is you, me and a bath tub" he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck

"Selfish…Ah" she moaned when he sucked not so gently at her sensitive skin and her body started to feel all tingly "Let's not forget the champagne" she added carnal lust filled their bodies

"I want to make some babies" Dearka said carrying her bridal style to their love nest…

End of Chapter 10

Ta da! We're at chapter 10! I thank everyone who's been a support or given me a review to any of my fics. I love your sweet encouraging words.

So please shower me again with such words although I don't mind of you don't like anything about my fic say it to me just be respectful XD

So tell me what do you think of this frigging chapter?

Thank you for reading!

**REVIEW **nice people…lol I'm so tired

Good night or Good morning to be precise

Your Average Hentai Writer


	11. Chapter 11

Well here's the chapter. Someone's here…who is it? Gee I wonder hehe XD

**I love you everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing. Shokran (Arabic for thank you) **

**gundamseedluver****, Kristin, ****Finding Destiny****asga****nareiya****Dark Saviour 1st**

**Kirstin:** I don't get to thank you personally since you're an anonymous but thanks for always reviewing and as for when the secrets are revealed well you'll just have to wait bwahahaha XD.

Disclaimer: sick and tired of repeating it….I don't own GSD yada yada

Chapter 11

"I had a really great time Rey" Stella said smiling so brightly at her date after the car stopped in front of the house

"I'm glad you did" he returned the smile, his blue eyes caught a dark figure standing in her door step

"Looks like someone's waiting for you" he gestured with his head toward her house

"Really…" she turned her head and squinted her eyes…here eyes widened with surprise but one of joy she 'eeped'

"Kira!" she said not believing her eyes

"You know him" he felt a pang of jealousy from the way she said his name, the way she reacted

The blonde female nodded happily "My cousin, Cagalli's brother…come" she said enthusiastically and climbed out of the car hastily. Rey was relieved to hear that.

"Kira" she called him as she ran toward him

Violet eyes met magenta ones and he opened his arms for her, they hugged

"I can't believe it…Oh my God how long has it been…I missed you" she hugged him tighter

"I missed you too cousin" they let go and he pinched her cheek hard

"Owwie…" she pouted cutely like a child faking a sob

"That's for not visiting me for so long…" the brown haired poked her forehead with his index playfully

Stella then ushered the man standing behind them to come closer

"Oh Kira this Rey, Rey Kira" she introduced them

"Nice to meet you" Kira said shaking the blonde's hand

"Same here" Rey said then changed his look to Stella

"I'll see you tomorrow" how much he wanted to kiss her tonight but thanks to someone his plan to have their first kiss was ruined by someone

"You're leaving already! Why don't you come in with us" she took hold of his right hand with both of her softer ones and gave him a pleading look he hated but must refuse the offer

"I've got work early in the morning. Perhaps another time" he smiled apologetically

"Oh okay then" she was disappointed but she smiled in spite of it

Kira walked few steps away to give them some privacy, the blued eyed male was thankful for that.

Rey caressed Stella's cheek the one her cousin's pinched so hard, his eyes playing on her pink lips longingly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, it felt wonderful to be touched so tenderly by this handsome man

He planted a kiss on the other cheek; she sighed absent mindedly then blush she felt like she was on fluffy cloud soaring into the night sky _too bad it has to end here_

"Take care" he said softly to her

"See ya tomorrow Rey Rey" she waved as she watched his car drive away

"I'm sorry for any intrusion" Kira apologized when he put down his luggage in the guest room

"Don't be silly Kira. I'm so happy you came" she gave him her famous grin

Kira had a dreamy look on his face "My Stella has grown up so much" he squeaked and held her tight

Stella giggled at her sweet cousin "You know I'm only two years younger"

"I still remember the day you proposed to me, you were such cute little teddy" he laughed remembering the younger chubby Stella

"Oh remember then me and Lacus fought over you" she laughed along with him remembering the good times

"Speaking of that fox how's she?" she asked

"She's doing great, number three is on the way you know" he drew a curve with his hand over his stomach

"Wow you guys sure do get down with it" she gave him a mischievous grin while teasing him with her eyebrows

Kira's ears turned shades of red, he ruffled her hair then the look on his face changed

"Stella…How's Cagalli?" he asked with a grim look on his face

She put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way "She's fine…had her ups and downs but she's dealing with it" she told him

"Is he here" he asked bitterly trying as much as possible to hide it

"Yeah he just came back yesterday from a long trip"

"She got a job you know" she tried to change the heavy negative feelings that started to fill the room

"But didn't she leave the last one because of him" he winced after he said this remembering the heated argument he had with her when she choose that decision _stupid thing to fight over…_

"Yeah she changed her mind…he hasn't really been with her a lot lately…so you know" she shrugged

"I see" his mind drifted to his twin.

"Do you want to go to her work place and meet with her" she tried to get him out of his revere knowing that he wouldn't want to go her house since her husband was there, it's like they're on good terms with each other

"I don't think that'd be good" he put his hands behind his head and lay on the bed

Stella sat beside him and smiled down at him "Don't worry I'm sure she'd love nothing more than that"

"If you say so" he sighed

"Well" she put her hands on her knees then stood up "You should get some decent sleep after that long flight, I'll ask Rey to pick you up in the morning"

He looked at her questioningly

"He works with Cagalli. Don't worry your cute head about anything right now but getting a good night sleep ok?" she pulled the covers on him

"Thanks Stella" he yawned turning to his side "You're the best" he was so tired after that voyage

"Sweet dreams" She switched off the lights and closed the door behind her

The sun rose next day and for one unfortunate lady it had been a very lonely night, she slept in her dining room with her head on her arms that were placed on the long wooden cold table which was perfectly set for a romantic evening. Pair of eyes looked sadly at the sleeping figure

"You don't deserve this…" she whispered then shook her gently awake from her slumber

"Ma'am…Ma'am" she kept repeating

"Cagalli…it's 7:30 dear wake up" she raised her voice a little

Her eyes fluttered open, drooling looking so innocently "Hnn" she muttered tiredly her body hurt from the wrong position she slept in

Then it hit her she slept here waiting for him to come _the bastard_ after all she went through, she dressed up and made a romantic set for him in order to revive what's left of their crumbling marriage but he didn't show up. Tears stung her amber eyes she refused to let them fall.

"Dear are you okay" Nida the house keeper asked her noticing the choked look

The lady of the house sniffed "I'm fine, can you get me a glass of warm milk please?" she told her…

"Of course" she went to get her milk

Cagalli arrived at her work the usual time 9 o'clock few minutes later Rey knocked on her door

"Come in" she told the person behind the door

"Good morning Cagalli" he smiled

"Good morning Rey" she gave him the best smile she could come up with

"Someone's here to see you" not a second after he told her, her twin brother walked through the door and Rey closed the door to give them some time alone as Stella instructed him

"Ki…ra" she must be hallucinating this couldn't be Kira

The brown haired sibling heart sank at the sight of his sister, he missed her so much. They were very close when they were younger depending only each other. But she looked so pale, her face so tired, he was sick of it all being apart from her not seeing her for more than a year. It wasn't right and something had to be done that's why he was standing here now…

"Cagalli" they walked in the same slow steps toward each other, the blonde twin buried her face into his neck, rubbing it she missed him…she wanted to go to him to apologize over the silly things they fought over but she wasn't brave enough.

She sobbed hard tightening her arms around him one over his shoulder the other around his waist afraid that she was just having a dream, he shushed her softly caressing her back.

All their emotions were poured into that tight embrace, how sorry they were, their silent apology, their forgiveness, their brother and a sister twins for all that's holy they couldn't stay upset with each other for so long. Blood never turns water.

"Kira…Kira" she choked his name kissed him frantically from his neck to his cheek to his forehead and continued sobbing as she cupped his face with her hands smiling like a small child who found its parents after being lost for very long time.

He held back his tears and rested his forehead against hers "Cagalli" and he cupped her cheeks in the same manner and caressed her reddened cheeks with his thumbs.

"I missed you Kira…"

"I missed you too, you stubborn mule" he said while wiping her falling tears

They chuckled bitter sweetly and let go of each other she pulled him by the hand to the sofa, they sat cross legged facing each other.

"How's life treating you?" her voice was as cheerful as possible there still was a hint of sadness

"It's been good except for the part where I didn't get to see my own sister" and a warm smile touched his lips

"I'm sorry I-" she began but he cut her

"Cagalli what's done is done, let's just forget the past" he patted her leg gently

"Yeah you're right no use in dwelling" she smiled

"And how's life with my other half" they used to call each other when they were younger

"Well as you see" she perked herself up and motioned to the room _shouldn't trouble him with my own problems_

"Got back to work, it's really a great job, love my colleagues, Yzak is…" _Yzak…_her heart pumped fast saying his name, she longed to see him, to touch him, to…

"Cagalli…" Kira brought her back from her trance "I know you're lying" he held her the shoulder and stared into her eyes

"If something is wrong with you tell me. Has Asuran been treating you well? Did he do something to you…That's why I came I sensed something…I swear if he's done as just look at you in the wrong way I swear I'll-" his voice was getting sharper

"Kira you're hurting me" she winced, his grip on her shoulder got stronger

"I'm sorry…" he let go of her apologizing

"Don't worry Kira. I'm fine really there's no need to worry" she grasped one his hands gently

"You sure?" his sister would never lie to him right…?

"Of course" she gave him a reassuring smile "How are Lacus and the kids" wanting to change the subject

The brown haired sighed something was definitely up but he couldn't do anything unless she told him

"They're great…they miss you too you know" the smile returned to his caring face

"I know" she sank back into the chair

"I'm staying with Stella, I'm only here for a couple of days" he said

"What? Can't you stay longer?" she wanted to spend more time with him

"I can't. I have to be with Lacus, the baby is due anytime now-"

"What!" this time of a happier surprise "Wow that's amazing. Congratulations" though she felt a little jealousy, she wanted a baby of her own

"Thanks" he grinned "If this one turns one to be a girl I'll name her Cagalli after my beloved sister"

"Oh Kira!" she hugged him, she'd always asked him to name someone after her but so far he's got two boys

"I love you big sister" he hugged her back

"I love you little brother" she pinched his nose. Cagalli felt somewhat happier having him with her.

"Well I can't keep you to myself more than that but I'll be here with Stella for lunch" he stood up and she followed him walking side by side to the door

When they opened the door Kira noticed Rey and some other taller white haired guy glaring down at the blonde man and he heard his sister whisper

"Yzak" with such intensity in her voice

Sapphire eyes that belonged to the older male caught the twin; he nodded at them and went back to his office

"Who's he" Kira asked Cagalli

"My boss"

"Wow isn't he kinda young to have all of this" he was amazed

"Family business" Cagalli shrugged "By the way how's the farm and everything"

"Everything is smooth, it's been so for 6 months" he beamed proudly

"I'm glad to hear that…" she hugged him again at the elevator door

"I'll see you later" he yelled as the doors closed

Rey walked to his blonde colleague "Yzak was looking for you" he said with his low voice

"I'll go see him right now" she smiled then headed to her employer…

**Same morning with Asuran **

Someone knocked on his office door but the figure inside didn't hear it because he was sleeping peacefully in his high-back leather chair

The person opened the door slowly and took a look inside with her blue eyes, she smiled when she saw her blue haired boss sleeping _he must've fallen a sleep_

She entered tip toeing not wanting to wake him up from his rest, she picked up his jacket that was thrown carelessly to the floor and gently covered him with it.

She got out the same way she got in unnoticed, sighing after she closed the door. Meyrin really had it bad for Asuran, she wished silently that one day he's return her feelings.

End of Chapter 11

Cha! So what do you think of this little chappy? Bad? Good?

Thank you for reading….

Please review…I really love reading them so please

Hasta la vista


	12. Chapter 12

YO! Mena XD, how is everyone? I'm in a good mood today and I love it lol! (Who gives a damn about you!)

Well without further a due I present to you the 12th chapter.

Hope you'll enjoy

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**kristin, ****Songstress of Victory****, LacusIdol - CagalliFan, ****nareiya, ****Dark Saviour1st, ****ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, ****vgGurl55**

Disclaimer: hell no I don't own GSD…

Chapter 12

_"A party will be held two weeks from now by Ryu industry…" Yzak started looking at her with a plain face_

_The blonde tried not break under his blue eyes, she didn't want him to know that she was nervous in his presence not because she was scared but all the confused feelings inside her. She nodded and he continued._

_"Homura Ryu requested your presence…" he told her._

_**Homura Ryu** she remembered him, he was one of the men who attended the meeting. He praised her a lot and he was one of the major sponsors as well. _

_"Really" she couldn't help but be thrilled_

_"Yes. This is the invitation" he held up his hand with the card_

_Cagalli's fingers brushed briefly on his as she took it from him, a wave hit her she gulped she wanted her hand to linger on him, to touch him to explore him again…_

_The white haired boss held back his groan **Cagalli** he needed her, to have her to tell her the feelings she lit in him. The hand on his lap fisted, he will but not now not until…_

_"Are you going to be there" her smooth feminine voice brought him back. She didn't know what made her ask him but she knew she wanted him there._

_"Yes, Rey will be there as well" he monotonely said_

_"Thank you Yzak" with a small smile on her face_

_"You can bring one person with you if you'd like" he said and his eyes went down to the papers on his desk his mask unscathed _

"Cagalli" she was jolted out of her reverie as Rey called her, almost falling out of her seat.

"Rey! When did you come" she was surprised

"You told me to come in" the blonde man raised an eyebrow

"Oh…" she didn't remember _I did!...Okay I lost it_. She let her forehead hit the desk and sighed deeply.

That made Rey very nervous "Umm Cagalli are you okay" he wasn't sure of what to do, he put a hand on her shoulder.

She raised herself "I'm okay I just hate myself right now" she frowned for a second then forced a smile, no need to bring anyone down with her.

"Don't worry Rey, you know women and their mood" she grinned sheepishly

His face turned bright red at the hidden possible meaning between her words, this was one of the reasons he doesn't like to put his nose in other people's business. But he was concerned about Cagalli was like a friend to him.

"Oh no not that" she waved her hand when she noticed the blush "Come to think about it I'm late" she shrugged _must be because of stress. It's not like it's the first time _she couldn't contain the giggle while Rey's face turned into a darker shade of red.

The blue eyed blonde sighed and wanted to change the subject "Well I came here to tell you we need to go down and see if everything the project needs is prepared" he reminded her

"Oh right!" she got excited again "Let's go" she latched herself in his arm and went with him. Rey smiled if she told him all of that then it meant she saw him as a friend too.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She just got home an hour ago after taking a shower to refresh herself and deciding to make herself a sandwich. Cagalli stood in front of the TV bored the sandwich in her mouth, a hand using the control to flip the channels. Not really watching it was more like she was thinking and pretending to watch.

Yzak acted around her like he would to anybody, he wasn't even scowling or frowning at least she would've known he was angry but his face was expressionless which made her disappointed _you were the one who pushed him away!_

Well what else could she have done? Even if her marriage life sucks and the feelings she used to have for her husband is gone, it doesn't mean he doesn't love his fiancé anymore and most likely she loves him back as well.

He didn't try harder to keep her by his side _it's not like you tried …Argh! _What was she supposed to do? She's not sure of his feelings toward her; she couldn't say and wouldn't say anything about her feelings if he won't.

_I miss him so much_… if he's happy not being with her then it'd be okay just seeing him everyday would have to suffice for her…_he deserves someone better than me…_

"Good evening princess" he whispered in her ear

"Aaah!" she was startled, the sandwich fell on the floor and she turned to look at him

At first she was surprised but the memories of last night and this morning came back, anger and hurt reflected in her amber eyes.

Asuran failed to see the look in her eyes quite frankly he forgot about yesterday, he leaned to greet her with a kiss and was shocked when she pushed him away.

"What's wrong princess" he tried to touch her but she swatted his hand away.

Cagalli picked the sandwich, threw it in the bin and went straight to her room. If he was here it would be much better and more pleasant if she went to bed. Her mind forgot about the little dinner and was busy thinking of a certain blue eyed boss however seeing him again revived the memory. The blonde ignored her husband and continued to her room.

Just as she was about to open the room's door he grabbed her arm

"Princess…" it was a plea that she'd answer him

"What do you want" her voice was harsh but tainted with sadness was it because of Asuran or Yzak?

"Won't you at least listen to me" she gave a look to his hand, he removed it.

She crossed her arms in front of her and said "I'm listening"

The blue haired sighed she had every right to be angry now the problem was will she forgive him after she listens to him?

"I didn't notice the time I fell asleep the next thing I knew is it was morning…I'm sorry I know this is no excuse but please forgive me I'll make it up to you I hate it when you're upset with me…" he twirled her hair around his finger and stared into her eyes with his emerald ones

She chuckled bitterly "Same old Asuran, how many times have I heard you say the same things and every fucking time I forgive you and you'd say 'I'd make it up to you princess'" her voice full of angry sarcasm and she continued

"When are you ever going to make it up to me Asuran ha!" her tone getting louder

"Cagalli…" he didn't have the courage to say anything further, his hand once in her hair now on her shoulder. He truly meant every word and he intended to keep his promise he just have to get rid of his secretary but must find whatever evidence she has of their unknown affair.

Asuran couldn't stand the fact that he was with another woman other than his wife and hated himself more that he was starting to enjoy his time with Meyrin but he loved his wife.

"If you have nothing further to say I'd like to go to sleep" she told him uncaringly

"But it's only 7:30" he exclaimed

"So…!" she put her hands on her hips

"I thought maybe we could go out to dinner or something" his face was inching closer to her, he smirked when her back hit the door and she blushed when his lips was dangerously close to her slightly opened lips. _She looks so cute and so innocent when she blushes…_

Their breaths teased each other's face, he missed her and she wanted him to back off she was not in the mood for him.

A moan escaped her lips and her eyes widened _when did his hand get there?_

His hand cupped her womanhood and caressed it gently, his lips caressed her cheek

"So dinner or something" he said huskily and nuzzled her nose with his.

Although her body liked his touch, she was disgusted with herself how can she be with one man when her heart is with another.

"Dinner" she suppressed the urge to buck against his skillful hand

"We'll continue this later" he licked her lips and sucked gently the lower one

_Yeah right_ there was no way he's going to have her any time soon not until he's kept his promises and spend more time with her more importantly she must get over _Yzak_

_Do I really want to get over Yzak?_

"You change while I take a quick shower" he wanted to ignore her and drag her into the bedroom and pleasure her body with his hungry one.

Cagalli couldn't speak so she just nodded and got inside the room _phew I'm glad dinner is on the menu. I don't think he'd like what I'd do if he tried the 'something'…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Frustration. It would be the perfect word to describe the state of Yzak that night. The images of his blonde marketing manager that was much more than that to him.

He got up from his bed and tried to busy himself with some paper work only to see that the attempt was futile. Like a thief in the night she stole his heart away.

How did he get into this mess?

Well even if he had the chance to undo everything he wouldn't _Never._

His lips turned into upward to a small smile, it always did whenever he remembered their first encounter. He ran his fingers through his silvery strands and rested his back against the sofa.

_He smirked "Please what?" he teased her_

_Her hands gripped his upper arms; she glared at him "Fuck me senseless, bastard"_

He shivered at the memory and he could feel his member getting hard from a mere memory of her voice, beauty and feistiness.

He groaned he would his second cold shower for tonight…_Cagalli_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The married couple just got back from their dinner; Asuran got out of the car first and went to open the door for her.

"Did you enjoy your time" he asked her smiling as he helped her out.

"I did" she smiled back, if he's trying to get back on the right track then the least she could do is pretend.

"I'm glad" he planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Ache!" she sneezed and covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Are you cold" he asked and rubbed her bare arms while they walked toward the door.

Cagalli shook her head "No, probably someone thinking of me" her thoughts went straight to Yzak.

"Nobody's thinking about you the way I do" he breathed in her ear and his hand slid along her back then gave a slight squeeze to her rear.

She gulped she feared that it would come to this; she needed to stop him before she hurt his feelings although he didn't seem to care about hers yesterday.

They came inside their room the amber-eyed wife turned to face her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and placed his arms around her waist then closed the gap between their lips he caressed her lips gently she returned the kiss half heartedly.

"I'm sorry Asuran but could we do this another time, I'm tired" she smiled wearily

"Of course dear" he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all but there was no helping it he should understand her feelings and he took as a punishment unknown to her.

"Thank you" she pecked his lips.

He kissed her forehead "I'll be in my office downstairs if you need anything" and caressed her cheek.

"Okay" she nodded then said "Good night"

"Good night princess" he took a last look at his wife and closed the door behind him.

Cagalli let out a breath of great relief and she bounced her back on the bed, her finger tips rubbed her cheeks in circles.

She grabbed a pillow and put it on her face to muffle the loud scream that escaped her mouth _this is too much for me!_.

She jumped when she heard her cell phone rang. She answered

"Hello Kira" she knew it from the caller id

"Hey there sis" he greeted her "I was afraid you were a sleep"

"Nah! I'm wide awake" she said "So what's up" she crossed her legs as she sat on the bed not caring if it might ruin her dress.

"Well I just wanted to listen to your voice sweet old-"

"HEY CAGALLI" Stella's voice rang through the ear piece

"STELLA" Kira yelled at her

"My ear you idiots if you're going to yell remove it from your mouth" she gritted her teeth and switched the phone to the other ear while her hand rubbed the pained one…

End of Chapter12

Haha did you enjoy the teasing between Asuran and Cagalli…..lol don't expect anything to happed between them in this fic, I just like to torture them a bit XD.

Hope it wasn't a disappointment!

Thank you for reading and for your continuous support.

Love you guys,

Take care!


	13. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa mena! Sorry for being late! I have no excuse at all oh well no need to give you a headache with my talk so I'll leave to the chapter XD

**Thank you so much…thank you for reviewing, for supporting me!**

**gundamseedluver, ****asga, ****vgGurl55, ****Dragoon Galaxy****, Kristin, ****Dark Saviour 1st, ****Songstress of Victory, ****nareiya****, LacusIdol - CagalliFan**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

The girls were having an afternoon tea at Milly's. The three of them were seated in the small garden in the back yard of the house, enjoying the cool weather on a sunny day which was kind of strange for that time of year.

"You're going this Saturday too" Milly said sipping her tea.

Cagalli nodded, Milly, Dearka, Rey and Stella were going to be there as well.

"Asuran's coming?" Milly asked the same time Stella

"Yzak's going to be there?" magenta eyes met bluish ones neither liked the question of the other.

"Asuran said he has to be somewhere that night so I guess I'll be taking Kira as for Yzak he'll be there for sure…" Cagalli's heart skipped a beat _what should I wear?..._ She did not ask herself that! Wasn't that silly of her to think? _I don't think he'd care… Would he?_

"Cagalli you should stop whatever is between you and him before you get hurt" The brown haired warned.

"The only hurt she's getting is from Asuran" The blonde cousin stated frowning.

Cagalli sighed she must stop them before they went into one of their bickering about _my life…_She exactly knew what to do with it and how to live it so they should just let her do it her way.

"There's nothing between me and Yzak" she stared both of them in the eye.

Milly gave her a look when Stella huffed and continued "Don't lie to yourself Cagalli since the day you met him your smile returned to your face except for the last few ones since _he_ got back. Look at you all pale and yellow, skin on bones I hate seeing you like this…" Cagalli smiled and put a hand on her cousin's

To her most disliking and disapproving Milly had to admit that what the blonde pest said was true but that was just wrong _completely wrong!_

"It was just a fling" against her inner turmoil she had garnish the truth "It was fun while it lasted…" she winced unconsciously

"Stop lying Cagalli!" Stella yelled "The way you look at him says it all… besides it's cool you know" her voice calmed down at this but Milly cut her.

"Cool? What are you? A kid? This is not a game-"

"I said its cool grandma meaning that it's nice to know that she fell in love with someone else other than the jerk" okay her anger for the first time was getting the better in her.

"You love him!" _Oh God…_Milly searched Cagalli for the answer.

The blonde cast her amber eyes to the cup of tea that rested untouched in front of her _No use in denying it…_

"Oh Lord" her friend couldn't believe it.

This was more than she expected she knew you can't help who you love but she only knew him for few weeks never mind that she had Asuran for a husband _a husband who isn't giving her what she needs…_Milly pondered.

Silence greeted them Stella's eyes were traveling between her cousin and her friend she thought it was one of those moments where she should wait until one of them spoke.

The amber eyed blonde didn't like the silence and since they're her best friends and like the sisters she never had she decided to tell them what she had been thinking about the other night which was…

"Guys…" two pair of ears perked "I'm thinking…" she started.

"Yes" both of them edged her forward.

"About leaving Asuran…" there she dropped it.

Both girls gasped and gaped though for different reasons _about time_ one thought while the other _I should've seen it coming…_no need to mention which one belonged to whom.

"Finally" Stella wanted to smile but the atmosphere wasn't helping however she had to let them to know how she felt about it.

"What then Cagalli you're going to throw yourself into Yzak's arm and confess your feelings" Milly didn't mean to sound so mean she couldn't help it this was a big decision.

Cagalli held her head and looked at Milly smiling at the thought of Yzak _distant dream…_

"No he deserves someone better than me, someone not so weak…"

"Sweet heart…" Stella didn't like the look of pain in her cousin's eyes

Milly was shocked she never knew that Cagalli thought of herself like that.

"Someone who is not afraid to tell him that she loves him…" her smiled weakened.

"Cagalli" Milly put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, she realized something why should she care about keeping Asuran and Cagalli's marriage if that isn't what good for her best friend? Shouldn't she see what makes her happy? And now Asuran wasn't definitely on the list of things that made Cagalli happy.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you Milly" Cagalli apologized at that Stella glared at Milly however the latter ignored her and decided to say what she thought was best which turned out to be quiet…

"I'm not disappointed in you, never have and never will. I love you Cagalli. I'm sorry I never really understood what you're going through with Asuran and if that's the best thing for you to do then I'm behind you all the way" She smiled warmly at her friend letting her know that even through silent words that even if she wanted to be with Yzak.

"Ooookay now I'm shocked" Stella said that was not something to happened so often.

"Milly" Cagalli felt tears stung her eyes then hugged her friend tightly whispering a 'thank you'

"Group Hug" chirped Stella glad that arguing was over and joined the two in the embrace.

"So what are you going to do now" Milly asked after they returned to their seats.

"I don't know but I can't just drop the bombshell on him I'll wait when the time is right" this was harder than she expected.

"Time is right? When will that be if not now?" Stella pointed out what she thought was the obvious.

"I can't just tell him I want a divorce Asuran out of the blue, I'll think of something for the moment things will have to stay the same" Cagalli told her

"And what of Yzak" Milly wanted to know. Interruption.

"Hello ladies" Kira appeared from the door walking up to them Dearka followed seconds after him.

Cagalli smiled at her twin brother she didn't know why he changed his mind and what made him stay longer but she was happy for it and she thanked Lacus who seemed to be part of why he was still with her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You coming Rey?" asked Cagalli as she stood in his door way.

He didn't look at her but just said "I have too much work today, sorry Cagalli…"

"Oh its okay do you want me to get you anything?" she smiled to him

"Anything will do" he smiled briefly at her and returned to his 'work'

She sighed and made her way down but no one was there waiting except for Yzak, she didn't want to be alone with him she wasn't ready for that yet but she couldn't ignore him after he spotted her.

The blonde plastered a fake smile and went to him.

"Hey…" she wanted to take a seat opposite him but he stood up.

"Where's Rey" he looked at her indifferently as he asked.

"He's not coming…Stella?" she questioned.

"She said something about her and your brother needing to go shopping" he placed his hands in his pocket. It seemed that they were going to have lunch alone which he would be looking forward to it.

"Oh…Guess it's just you and me then" she tried to sound as cheery as possible _Stella _she knew it was her doing after yesterday's talk.

Cagalli walked silently behind her boss following him to his car why didn't she think of something and bail herself out of this one? On second thoughts she actually wanted to be with him and she always looked forward to lunch because it was the only time where she seen him out of work and this time all by their selves.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Thank you" she said to Yzak when he pulled the chair for her at the usual table.

He nodded curtly and took the chair facing her, there was no need for menu they knew this place by heart and she surprised him when she ordered for him.

_That's a first _he amused to himself his azure eyes looking at her the way she moved her hands when she talked to the waiter as if describing what she wanted. She caught him looking which made her blush and returned her eyes to the waiter she thanked him after he finished taking their order and poured them some water.

The blonde didn't know what to make of that look he gave her perhaps it meant nothing but it sure was intense maybe he was still mad. She fidgeted and stared at her hands she wanted to say something anything that would make her breathe easier and life the heaviness in the air.

Yzak kept his gaze on her he felt like teasing her longer he wasn't sure if he should do it now but sure it was fun to watch her face reddening from confusion.

Cagalli raised her eyes to take another peek from the man opposite her and found him with a small smirk on his face.

_Damn why did he have to look so good? _Alright so coming with him alone wasn't such a good idea but hell it felt right just having those feelings course through her body and her heart just start racing from a mere look.

She sighed. He didn't know what to make of that sigh was he making her feel uncomfortable?

"How is everything with you and Rey?" that was a good question and he still hadn't seen what progress they've been making.

"Everything is great and everyone's been so helpful I just think you should come by and check on things you know to see for yourself" she said proud of what she have done only she wanted to know if he'd like it.

He nodded "I will"

"Thank you" she beamed a smile not able to content that she was happy he'd come.

Yzak's heart beat faster from the innocent gesture _your smile is more than I could ask for right now Cagalli…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Asuran no…" she didn't want him to touch her.

She hated it all she could see was Yzak's face and remembered his caresses and touches.

"I miss you princess. I love you" he pushed his lower part down on her to make her feel the need "I want you Cagalli" he breathed huskily on her face. He wanted to make it up to her, he just found out that his secretary's threats were bull but he wondered why he hadn't confronted Meyrin about that?

"I'm sorry Asu-" he muffled further words with forceful kiss _I don't love you anymore…_her feelings are devoted to someone else.

She pushed him off her and sat up "Stop please" she turned her back.

Even if all she saw was Yzak and all she wanted and needed was the silver haired she couldn't do it with her 'husband' she already made her mind about leaving him she had null feelings for the man next to her on the bed.

Asuran got up his back to her back "Fine!" he scoffed if she didn't want him he knew where to find his relief. Maybe he still wanted to be with the other one since his wife won't tend to his needs he had one who would do so more than happily.

She didn't know when he stormed out that he'd be going to another woman she felt guilty and hated herself for hurting him _I'm really sorry Asuran…_

Her heart belonged to another.

"Yzak" she whispered to no one. Yes she was guilty for doing that to Asuran but she wasn't sad about it, she was sad and depressed that she couldn't be with Yzak.

She needed air she didn't want to stay in that house she needed to push away the feelings that she wasn't supposed to feel toward him…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They just arrived at her home from their third date at the door step stood a blonde couple.

The female was grinning happily content to the fullest with the time she spent with him tonight and she was expecting a kiss when they would say their good byes.

The male was excited at least he'd kiss her tonight no one seemed home yet _no interruptions_. He smiled softly at her radiant beauty.

The last two times he missed the chance because of her cousin and his grand appearances. It wasn't that he didn't like him but he just annoyed him tonight however he'd get his prize no matter what.

"Thank you for the lovely evening" she locked her hands at her back and her eyes seemed to sparkle for that moment she waited for.

"My pleasure" he replied.

Everything was perfect not a sound of a living creature minus the crickets and the low ruffling of the leaves. Their eyes locked and stared deep into each other. Chance!

Rey's hand cupped her cheeks gentle she closed her purple eyes as he leaned down for the sweetness of her pink lips that he waited so patiently for. Their breaths tickled each other's faces and he saw a smile play on her lips.

He closed his blue eyes and just when he was about to land the eagle. Operation failed!

"Hey guys!" cheered none other than dear old

"Kira" he swear he almost heard her hiss his name.

The man was so dense couldn't he have waited until they finished their business? No he had to screw it all.

"So Rey you're staying" he asked ignoring the fact or most likely not knowing he ruined their 'perfect moment'.

"Sorry" he apologized ever so politely "Work in the morning" he explained.

_How could he be so calm?_ Stella was furious but still it was just a kiss _yeah just a kiss_ she tried to reason _fuck my first kiss with Rey…KIRA!_ It wasn't good to lose her temper _keep calm he'll go now and you'll finish where you left off…right?_

"Too bad. Oh well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Kira walked passed them as if nothing happened and closed the door behind him.

"So…" Stella smiled _how about that ki-_

"I'll see you tomorrow" he couldn't do it now what if _he_ cut them again.

"Huh. Oh yeah" she tried to keep her smile but she sounded pretty much disappointed.

"Take care" she told him and went in after her cousin.

The perfect opportunity lost the moment that brown haired showed up wasn't it?

No it wasn't who said he'd have to wait for such a thing if he wanted a perfect moment he'd make one. He just couldn't wait any much longer not so well for his health.

So Rey knocked her door a bit too eagerly for his liking but he just had to do it now before he went insane deprived for so long from her taste.

Stella opened the door before she could say anything.

"I forgot something" without any more delay he pulled her with his arm close to his body and their lips finally met each other for the first time.

Her body flushed and a sensation sprouted in her abdomen, his lips was so soft so sweet. She was delicious to him nothing like he ever tasted before; he felt her arms around his neck deepening their intimate contact.

One of her legs arched back up absentmindedly _Rey _she sighed inwardly.

They pulled apart his cheeks were tainted with pink while she was flushing for another whole reason.

They smiled lovingly at each other and she tucked strands of his golden hair behind his left ear.

"Good night" he said softly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Dream about me" she grinned and hugged him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her feet took her to the place where she truly wanted to be…_one last time_. It won't hurt to feel him around her one last time, to make her feel really loved one last time.

Cagalli didn't know for how long she stood there across the street from his house but her feet were starting to hurt and she started to think that this isn't such a good idea _On the other hand…_

Rain drops started to fall she predicted it from all the thunder and lightening that kept echoing and glowing every once in a while all through her walk to this point.

The rain hammered down mercilessly she hugged her wet body _cold_ and rubbed her sides in a cheap attempt to get warmer. The weather that night wasn't helping at all.

Then it hit her like the rain that swept through the streets she shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't fair to drag Yzak along with her even if he was the one who occupied her body and soul. If she was miserable why should others be miserable?

The blonde turned when she tried to move she couldn't, not because she was tired or she was cold but because she was being held back and her heart thudded when she heard his voice and tears started to fall _Stop crying…why are you holding me?_ Her hands at her still around her body. He wasn't supposed to see her like this he wasn't suppose to stop her he didn't have to but why did he?

She had pushed him away that day he left her with no words he hadn't shown any sign that he wanted her or he felt strongly about her so why the hell was he holding her!

"Don't go" he whispered and his arms around her waist holding her strongly yet gently, his sentence a desperate plea. He wasn't going to let her go not after she came to him.

Was that how supposed someone feel in the arms of the one they love? Warm, protected, all their troubles suddenly didn't matter anymore. Just to be completed by that person.

End of Chapter 13

Flame me! Just don't leave me wondering.

Thank you for reading, please REVIEW! (God I sound desperate) lol

I love you guys! You're the sweetest. Take care


	14. Chapter 14 L

Gomena sai! Hontonie gomena sai….I'm sorry God it's almost a month bah! I hate being a slow 'updater' x.x but really I can't help it college sucks BIG TIME!

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all your patience and support and most importantly those lovely sweet reviews you leave behind. Thank you so much.

**My beloved reviewers whom I am very grateful for:**

**nareiya, ****Dark Saviour 1st, ****Tarantada, ****gundamseedluver****, Kristin, ****ennov, ****SilverSimoneLady, ****vgGurl55, ****Songstress of Victory****, Kitty, ****brittness18, ****Ladylacus09**

**WARNING: The chapter contains lemon but I'll inform you when it starts and ends so no worries. Read on XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD or the song Heaven's What I Feel When I'm With You.

Chapter 14

Shinn and Luna just finished with their work for today; they were inside his car heading for her home.

"I'm so tired" the ruby eyed yawned.

"You can stay at my place tonight" a slight red stained on her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she didn't ask him to spend the night since that other night they spent together.

"If you want to I mean" she squeezed her hands on her lap.

They stopped at the red light he leaned to her side and whisper "Of course I want to" and licked her neck playfully.

"Shinn!" her body flushed from his action.

A noise of a loud motorcycle engine interrupted their moment; Shinn looked at the person on Luna's window side while Luna glared at that person.

The one on the bike upon seeing Luna's annoyed expression and started making more noise with the engine.

Red light became green the bike drove off and the car turned to its direction.

"That bastard" Luna huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a woman" Shinn corrected her.

"Really…how did you know" she said with a hint of jealousy that was not noticed by the stupid man next to her.

"Yeah she had the curves you know" gesturing with his hands

"You sure took your time checking her out!" this time anger and jealousy washed over the red head. _How could he see her? It's night…Shinn you pervert!_ She might have sound stupid she didn't care she loved him and she was jealous.

He stopped in front of her house realization dawned on him that she didn't like what he said. Well what was he supposed to say? _You could've kept your big hole shut._

"Luna" she looked at him "Are you mad or something?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No why would I be?" a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Baby come on. It was just obvious didn't you see her?" not a good question.

She saw her alright but not with curves "Whatever" she climbed out of the car not saying anything more.

The ebony haired man sighed and got out walking behind her when he reached her he put his arm around her as she fiddled with her keys for the right one.

Luna opened the door and they walked together, he closed the door behind them. She wanted to walk further but he pulled her to him.

"Shinn" she gasped but he silenced further words with an aggressive kiss that made her insides flare.

"I hate it when you're mad at me" he whispered against her lips while he played with the crimson bangs of her hair.

"I'm not mad" she sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"It's just… I'm a very jealous person and I can't stand it when you're looking at someone else" she caressed his cheeks with both hands.

"I hate it when someone else looks at you" he confessed, it was a first for him he never cared about someone as much as he cared about her.

"You do?" she liked that he was jealous too it meant that he loved her as well.

"Like crazy" he nipped her lower lips gently.

Luna giggled "I only want you" she pecked his lips.

"You know I think it's very sexy that you're jealous" his voice was getting thick with desire.

"Really" with a smirk on her face

"Mhmm really" he answered her as his hands traveled lower to her hips and pulled her closer against his increasing arousal.

"I thought you were tired" she smiled.

"Not for you baby" he lifted her from the floor in one swift movement making her yelp in excitement and surprise and they made their way to her bedroom which will become for the second time their love nest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A frustrated and angry husband stormed out of his home in his car having only one destination in mind. His mistress apartment whom happened to be his secretary.

He cursed and muttered under his breath why would she push him away? He loved her and wanted her badly. True he had been with another woman but she meant nothing to him compared to his wife…right?

_BEEP!_ He honked loudly when a car sped in front of him almost missing him by inched.

"Son of a bitch" as he swerved right. he needed to be with her.

_Meyrin_ he knew he could have ended it with her but why didn't he? Because he was still hung up on her why? That he did not understand.

There was just something that pulled him back to her, it wasn't every time that she initiated in fact it was mostly him who demanded her pleasure.

He skidded to a halt in front of a building, moments later he was facing her door. He rang her bell continuously.

Meyrin opened the door slowly not bothering to ask or look before opening; she rubbed her sleepy eyes not expecting him to be there.

"Asuran" she was surprised but her heart sank at the look in his eyes.

The navy haired was depressed about something she sensed it but when he invited himself in without her permission which she didn't mind she decided to not ask about anything.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The pouring rain thumped loudly on and around the silent couple, the blonde female was still in his embrace he didn't let her go even though they stood there for several long minutes. Their body temperature wasn't enough to keep them warm from the heavy water of the skies.

_**Love sometimes can be like destiny**_

_**There's no way to say forever**_

_**It may not realize your dreams**_

The feelings she had for him she never imagined she would have toward anyone but Asuran. In fact the feeling she had for the man holding her was far beyond anything else she experienced in her life.

_**And love sometimes is like the blowing wind**_

_**It can take us to wherever**_

_**sending us on silent wings**_

A response came to him not verbally though, one of her hands tried to reach his forearm and she began stroking it affectionately, the silver haired male kissed her hair.

"Come on let's get you inside" he said softly and led her inside by the hand.

Why was she here? Frankly said for that moment he didn't care just the sight of her made him feel all fuzzy and warm _soon everything will be the way we want it…_

_**But I have broken all the rules of love**_

_**I never dreamed that I could come this far**_

Just being there was proof enough for him that he meant something to her and the last time they'd been together she told him that her heart wanted him well not in the exact words but she showed him.

She made no sound just let him guide her to his bedroom the noise outside still could be heard, as wet as she was he sat her on his bed her head slumped forward.

_**And now I'm lost in my emotions**_

_**You're becoming my devotion**_

_**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you**_

"I'll get you something dry to wear" when he finished his sentence he removed the hand that he put on her shoulder only to be grabbed by the woman setting.

Amber eyes looked up pleadingly into his blue eyes and as the lightening lit the evening sky so did his dim lit room and he saw the tears and the look she gave to him.

His lips parted but no words came as he stood looking down into her saddened eyes there was something she wanted to say him…

_**I was not supposed to fall in love with you**_

_**I have someone else and someone else is loving you**_

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through**_

"I don't care about the clothes…" she gripped his hand tighter "Be with me…"

Did he hear her right? Did she tell him to…?

"Be with me one more time…please Yzak" she didn't care how desperate and pathetic she sounded all she wanted was to be loved by him.

He would never deny her anything as long as she wanted it besides she was going to end with him eventually he reasoned so why not now until everything was settled.

With nothing more needed he kneeled between her parted legs and caressed her face and let a smile be bare to her eyes only the kind that was only reserved and meant to her.

Cagalli leaned into his touch closing her eyes and she kissed his gentle palms and then she felt his hand bring her face closer to him.

_**So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you**_

**Warning! ((Lemony start scroll down if you don't like to read these things))**

They kissed each other their bodies still cold as arousal began making its way into their flesh. He pulled at her lower lips gently with his soft lips, slowly she had her arms around him pulling him closer and his arms ran along her back lovingly.

Yzak reached for her shirt and he pulled it over her head, she did the same to him she was starting to feel better, around him she always did.

_**(This feeling is forever) It is forever**_

_**(You make me feel like Heaven) I feel like Heaven**_

She smiled as he reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra and decided to take the opportunity to feed on his neck with passion. She kissed and nipped where she knew he was sensitive most. The blonde ached to taste him and wanted him to know how much.

He moaned enjoying every little thing she did and once done removing the bra wrapped her arms around and tilted his head upward giving her better access to his neck. He loved the feeling of her lips and breaths on his sensitive skin.

**_My love is true when I'm with you_**

"Cagalli…" he breathed her name as desire invaded him.

She stopped and looked at him he opened his eyes with a questioning look.

"Say it" she told him.

"What" he asked in a husky voice his hands caressing her with need.

"My name say it again" it never sounded so beautiful to her in her life, he said it with so much love and even if it was for tonight she wanted to live it to the fullest.

He was taken aback a little but she flared the fire inside him stronger than ever before and he smiled that gracious smile and assaulted her neck repeating her name.

_**How could I have known that in your eyes (in your eyes)**_

_**I would find the deepest answers to the questions of my heart**_

"Cagalli…" as he kissed her soft skin "Cagalli…" as he bit her tender flesh wantonly "Cagalli…" groaning as he sucked hungrily.

The woman in his arms was lost in his touch her eyes met the ones of her reflection on the mirror of the tall cabinet. How she held him so close, the way their bodies wrapped in each other seemed so perfect. She looked perfect with him.

Yzak moved her to the centre of the bed and slowly pulled the rest of her garments off her flawless body. She felt so exposed but never had she imagined that she'd like this feeling that someone saw her as she was inside out.

_**And how could I have known that by your side (by your side)**_

_**was the light to fill the darkness in the shadows of my life**_

She saw the lust in his eyes, the longing was too much. She felt his arousal at her crotch, she moaned as she reached for his face with her cold hands.

"Kiss me" it was no demand but another desperate plea.

And the silver haired man latched his lips on hers while one of his hands supported him over her the other roamed her sides.

He left her sweet mouth only to shower the rest of her body with his heated kisses, her slender neck to nipping at her shoulders. Slowly making his way to one of her perked nipples where he sucked gently.

Cagalli moaned arching her back her body was revived from the cold of the rain as the heat of his passion swept inside her whole being.

Her hands now buried in his silky hair pulling him down asking him for more of that special treatment.

Yzak let his hand move down to her heated wet core she gasped when rubbed her clit with intensity.

He glided his tongue along her naked glory over her flat abdomen and joined the hand that teased her womanhood.

_**But I have broken all the rules of love**_

_**I never dreamed that I could come this far**_

_**And now I'm lost in my emotions**_

His wet tongue attacked hungrily her wet nether lips, grunting as he felt the heat that emitted from it.

"Yzak…" she bit on her lower lips.

Cagalli whimpered loudly as she lost herself under his spell, she plopped her knees up to give him a better access to please her burning desires for him.

He separated her lips with his fingers and slid his tongue around her wetness. He moaned as her honey filled his tongue with her sweet flavor.

The drunken with carnal desire blonde lifted her hips and started rubbing herself against him.

How she wanted to scream! The pleasure was just unbelievable her body felt so weak against his result, she struggled for the beautiful release she knew he could give her and she found herself demanding.

"More Yzak….more please" she groaned as she felt a cloud form in her mind.

_**You're becoming my devotion**_

_**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you**_

Yzak grunted into her, her needy voice only made him wanting to satisfy her and his pants was getting really tight and _damn annoying._ He ignored his own needs and continued eating her deliciously.

Cagalli's body tensed up as she felt his tongue lavish her and increased his licks and pressure to her clit.

"Oh Yzak…" she screamed sensually as a powerful orgasm rocked through her body.

He drank her sweet nectar moaning at wonderful taste, the taste exceeds any sweet taste she was heaven's gift to him.

She heard him as her breath began to even "Come here gorgeous" he said.

Yzak pulled her up to her knees on the soft sheets with him behind her a hand around her petite form the other one tilted her chin to him to place a chaste kiss.

"Look at us" he held her waist with both arms with his chin resting on her shoulders his blue eyes gazing at their entwined body in the mirror.

The blonde understood her lover and let her honey eyes join his gaze in the mirror when their eyes met she couldn't help but blush.

His eyes like a hungry predator who knew perfectly he had his prey to his liking a smirk crept on his handsome face and he dived into the crook of her jasmine scented neck.

_**I was not supposed to fall in love with you**_

_**I have someone else and someone else is loving you**_

She had already surrendered to him completely and she loved it to every extent from his looks to his touches and caresses to his husky voice and she moaned sensually leaning her head back.

He sat on his ankles not being able to hold himself back he needed to be inside her that moment. He guided her hips and felt the tip of his screaming shaft at her damp opening.

She let out a shuddered gasp as he penetrated her being slowly burying his arousal to the hilt.

"Cagalli" he groaned because of her tight heat and he embraced her again as he started moving in and out of her hard but not fast.

"I love…" she almost said it but she changed it when she realized it to "being with you" she moaned and she caressed his hips at her side bucking against him.

"I love being with you as well" he breathed hoarsely and increased his speed his hungry mouth came down again on her soft skin biting with so much desire.

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)**_

_**So let me say for real: Heaven is what I feel when I'm with you**_

She moaned and groaned a mixture of pleasure and a pain and as he thrust deeper and harder into her hearing his grunts and feeling his teeth at her neck and shoulders her insides soared with pleasure and she could feel her climax near. A hand of hers clutched his arms around her waist while the other went where their bodies were connected and she touched him gently intimately.

"Ah Cagalli" he moaned loudly.

Yzak felt her wall tighten around his manhood and heard her long moan.

"Yzak"

His seed exploded in her filling her warmly as a loud grunt of utter satisfaction elicited from his mouth.

**((Lemony ends here continue reading))**

Both warm bodies were shaking in the after glow and Yzak pulled them down on the bed holding her closely protectively not wanting her to leave his side. They lay on their sides her back against his hard inviting chest. She felt a leg of his snake around her body joining his arms over her.

She smiled happily beyond satisfied with their love making and how he held her afraid she'd leave him.

"Stay for the night Cagalli" he asked her after he placed a gentle kiss on her reddened cheeks.

The blonde didn't want to end their lovely night but she knew it was wrong sleeping in the arms of man when you're bound to another by marriage. She knew that this 'marriage' was over; she felt hot tears trickle down her bitter smile.

"I will" she replied squeezing his forearm and tilting her head for a brief taste of his lips.

And her heart once again felt the sear of guilt of betraying Asuran, not because she loved him but simply because she thought he didn't deserve it in a way.

_I love you Yzak_ she wanted to say it out loud but she couldn't bring herself to it because she loved him too much she wished for him someone better than her sorry existence.

As dawn crept on them the sleeping blonde started to wake up, feeling the warmth of someone around her and as she opened her eyes slowly the sweet memory of last night came back to her and she smiled contently glad that she spent this last night of love with _my Yzak._

She removed his limbs from her gently starting with his arm then to his persistent leg but she managed it without waking him.

After she put on her clothes she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left him alone.

A couple of hours later Yzak woke up and he sat abruptly on his bed when he recalled having Cagalli next to him.

"Cagalli" he called with hope that she'd might still be there however only silence answered him.

That's when he decided he couldn't wait until she came back to him he'd have to go to her and finish whatever is left between them. He needed to be with the one he loved the one who he knew is 'the one' for him.

And so he dialed his secretary "Windsor book me the first flight to India…"

End of Chapter 14

So how was Shinn and Luna's scene? And what about the lemon? The chapter was a bit hard to write but dang! I enjoyed it a lot hehe XD

You know the part where the rain with Yzak and Cagalli standing and stuff this is the first scene I imagined when I heard the song…ah! I want Yzak! lol

Thank you for reading, LEAVE A **REVIEW PLEASE!**

I love you all, take care


	15. Chapter 15

Alsalam alykum mena-san hope you're all doing well . Yay! A faster update considering the previous one lol XD I just wanted to say YOU guys ROCK!

**Thank you all so much. You're the best.**

**kristin, ****nareiya, ****gundamseedluver****, Azalaea, asga, ****vgGurl55, ****Dark Saviour 1st**

Disclaimer: Ta da! I still don't own GSD hehe XD

Chapter 15

Stella finished with her work today at school and it was near lunch time with Rey and the others. The cheery blonde made her way to Joule's organization for the usual lunch date; the first stop was Rey's office.

She knocked her labeled knock and then opened with a big grin on her face. Rey's blue eyes brightened at her glowing pretty face and he smiled as tender as his feelings for her.

He suppressed the urge to run to her and walked instead to the blonde girl who threw herself on him childishly and hugged him like a monkey while squeaking and giggling as he caught her gracefully as he could.

"I missed you" she squeezed him tighter.

The feelings they had for each other were getting stronger and deeper with each passing day, even though they were parted for merely few hours it was unbearable for both of them.

"I missed you too" as he placed her on the floor gently and kissed her cheek.

"So are you hungry?" she slipped her hand into his.

"I am…" he answered and she wanted to drag him outside by the hand but he tilted her chin towards him with his free hand.

"For you" he continued as he brought her lips closer to his longing ones.

Her brows rose amusingly and she smiled closing her eyes and parting her anticipated lips slightly. He closed his eyes wrapping her pink petals with his mouth, as he encircled her small waist and pulled her against his broad chest deepening the action that ignited the passion inside their flesh.

Stella lost herself in his sweet taste and she felt weak in the knees as his kiss became more demanding suckling and nipping at her lower lips when his tongue tugged at her cavern entrance she parted for him with a needy moan while thinking _What a way to start lunch!_ The best meal in her life was _Rey._

"Hey Rey Kira's here you com-" Cagalli burst through the door.

They broke their kiss immediately different shades of red playing on the blonde man's face while her cousin seemed too dazed to be realizing to what just happened she just gave her silly grin.

"Oh God I'm sorry I should've knocked" Cagalli apologized feeling embarrassed _Knock first bitch _she cussed herself.

"Th-That's okay we were just…" Rey eyed the floor timidly.

"We're coming" Stella finished for him and pouted at her cousin with a look of disappointment and blame. _You ruined it _as if sending a telepathically message to her.

The honey-eyed woman emitted a nervous chuckle and her hand touched the pink stone attached around her neck with a black lace _sorry_.

Magenta eyes frowned at the small new _CUTE _object. She never saw it before but she had a feeling of who gave it to her especially with how her cousin was sort of radiating.

As they joined Kira in the hall way Stella stepped nearer to her female cousin and whispered with a taunting voice.

"Somebody got some last night" her eyes gleamed evilly.

Cagalli shot her a warning look and again she touched the pink stone accompanied with distant look like she was with them in body but her mind was too far away from there.

"Where's Yaky-chan" Stella swept the place with her eyes for him.

"On his way to India" answered Cagalli.

"He's gone!" Stella was shocked.

"He'll be back on Saturday" the older female blonde spoke almost glaring at the younger one.

"Why do you miss him or something?" Kira asked.

"Yeah he's so fun to tease" she giggled remembering his scowling face.

"Guess you'll have to do with what you got" The brown haired grinned and put his arm over his twin's shoulders who rolled her eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was late in the afternoon when Stella and Cagalli settled comfortably in the perky blonde's cozy home, of course that was after getting rid of Kira with the help of the adorable Rey.

Stella made some tea and brought it to the living room and she wasted no time as she poured the tea in the pretty flowery cups she interrogated her cousin.

"What happened yesterday that I missed?" she asked curiosity killing her.

Cagalli sighed heavily closing her eyes as she for the hundredth times today rubbed the pink stone between her index finger and thumb and crossed her legs on the sofa.

"Last night Asuran tried to…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"To have sex with you" Stella wanted her to get to the juicy stuff.

"Man Stella you never change" she shook her head.

"You wouldn't want me" she handed her the tea smiling and took her own cup in her hands and joined her on the seat.

"Well I didn't let him and then somehow I ended up with Yzak" she said and sipped her tea.

"Tell me something I don't know like how you got such a pretty stone" this time Stella didn't resist and held the necklace.

"This morning at work before he left for the airport…"

**Flashback**

Yzak had a small meeting with Cagalli, Rey and Abby. To inform them of his trip which he put it as some unfinished business that had to be taken care of urgently and then he entrusted Cagalli and Rey with the help of his secretary to ensure everything would go smoothly when he was away.

They finished and all was dismissed except for his love interest.

"Cagalli I'd like to speak with you alone" as he said it he eyed the unwanted two people who bowed and left.

The said blonde nodded and turned in her seat toward him giving him her undivided attention. When the door closed Yzak relaxed his feature and looked at her with a heart warming smile meant only for her.

Cagalli smiled full heartedly even if she was feeling a little uncomfortable with her unspoken feelings.

As he held her captive body and soul he rose from his seat and approached her gracefully while a hand dived into his pocket pant to retrieve something. When she saw him coming her way she stood up out of respect.

Only few inches separated their bodies, her heart fluttered just like a high school girl in front of her crush. She could hear and almost feel his soothed breathing and a small blush crept on her silent face.

He placed the object around her slender neck gently with his caring hands, the small contact sent chills down her spine and goose pumps all over her body. Yzak rested his warm palms on her shoulder and watched her as one of her gracious hand inspected the necklace.

And she looked at the stone _Beautiful_ _but…_ he saw the look in her eyes and knew she was going to protest.

"Please Cagalli don't say anything… just accept it" he squeezed her shoulders.

She looked up and stared into his the deep pools of his eyes; she smiled with her teary eyes and nodded.

Cagalli hugged him "Thank you Yzak" she whispered softly.

He kissed her forehead "You will be here when I get back"…

**End of Flashback**

"Oh God and you didn't tell him you love him when he did that!" Stella almost shrieked.

"No…" Cagalli cast her eyes down.

"Man you're such a dumb-ass the guy practically confessed his feelings for you" Stella huffed.

"You've changed Cagalli, the three of us growing up you were the hard headed girl who'd chase her dreams and the things she loved what happened? You studied hard and went to a top university when everyone thought you wouldn't, you fell in love with the moron who you're brother hated and still you married him, you got a wonderful job which you ditched for that same jerk you married…" she ranted she couldn't contain the anger inside

"Stella…"

"And now the perfect guy for you… Damn it Cagalli don't you see the way he looks at you I've never seen Asuran look at you that way. I'm not saying that the jerk doesn't love you but he loves himself first and foremost…."

"Stella please…"

"And YOU! I can't believe you playing the role of the poor hurt blonde wife who-" she was cut of by her cousin.

"STOP IT! Stella… I don't fucking need to hear all that I know I'm dumb ass as you put it and yes I've changed well people change all the time!" she stood up from her seat.

"Cagalli" her cousin placed her tea on the table and grasped Cagalli's hand.

"I love you you're my cousin and my best friend so for your own sake don't prolong this living lie with Asuran and tell him about your decision the sooner the better and Yzak… Don't let him slip away from your hands, please for your sake and his do what's best for both of you" she spoke this time with a gentler voice.

Cagalli just nodded biting her lower lip avoiding eye contact with her cousin and left without saying a word.

When Cagalli got home she found her husband finally decided to come back, it was not as if she was blaming him after all she did blew him off. Surprisingly no traces of anger was on him but the air was heavy no words were exchanged.

Asuran was setting comfortably on the bed with the laptop on his lap. She ignored him and took a long shower and he was still there when she finished, she gathered her courage breathing in she sat slowly on the bed.

Fiddling with her fingers _show some guts Cagalli_ this was not as easy as she imagined it would be. That was definite no talking about breaking up was easy, but she had to do it _sooner the better _she reminded herself of her cousin's words.

"Is there something wrong?" he closed his laptop and looked at her.

"Well…" _Come on Cagalli _the words wouldn't come out.

"Cagalli… What happened to us?" he removed the computer off him.

He crawled to her side and landed his feet next to hers with his hands at either side. His right feet touched her left one and rubbed it gently.

"Is it because of me?" he asked both of them he shifted his look to her face.

"I think…." She started "Both of us is to blame"

Asuran wanted to confess to her of his affair behind her back and earlier he was determined to do it. He did spent the night at Meyrin's apartment but nothing happened between them, he just needed the company of someone who was close to him and the only people who were was Cagalli and Meyrin.

The blue haired rested his head against his wife's shoulder "Please… don't leave me Cagalli… I can't live without you" he spoke his fears.

"Asuran…" she whispered. How could she tell him now that she wanted to break up?

"I love you, you're my wife… you're my best friend I just can't live without you I promise I will be better just give some time" he started crying.

Cagalli sighed she was in deep shit there was no time enough in this world that would let her love him again she loved Yzak far more than she ever loved anyone however her heart would never bring her to tell him what her decision was not with him crying like that. She encircled an around him and caressed his side.

They didn't speak further, they lay down beside each other well she did it for old time's sake and considering even if she left him she'd still be his friend and friends always are there for their friends.

He wrapped his arm around her and his hand went to her earlobe and started it playing with it. Gentle rubs while she played with his hair, she knew he liked that and they used to sleep that way what seemed like a long time ago.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dearka arrived home the usual time he was tired and he longed for his wife and for some home cooked meal.

"Honey I'm home" He yelled happily.

Something was weird; he sniffed the air and then scowled. He sniffed harder and made his way to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of her lovely cooking was NOT there and when he opened the swinging door to their kitchen. There was no Milly to greet him with her beautiful face nor was a pot on the stove.

"Milly… sweet heart where are you?" he called for her.

He made his way to their bedroom when she didn't answer him; he found her sitting on the bed staring at a small white box.

"Milly"

"Dearka! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised she thought that it was early for him to be here.

"Umm I live here" he scratched his head.

Milly giggled at her silly husband, her tense relieved after seeing his goofy face. She walked to him and kissed him.

"What is that" he pointed at the box in her hand.

"Oh that's a home-pregnancy test" she told him.

"Are you?" his eyes sparkled, finally after all this time.

"I don't know… I haven't tried it" she sounded worried.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well what if I wasn't… " she said

"We'll keep trying" he kissed her lips again.

"I don't want to disappoint you Dearka… you know that I'm cha-"

"Don't say that Milly you'd never disappoint me, never. I love you, you know that?" he embraced her lovingly.

"I love you too Dearka Elsman" she sighed contently.

"So shall we try and see what destiny awaits us?" he grinned.

"Okay" she smiled and headed for the bathroom.

"It said we should wait 4 minutes… " He said reading the instruction from behind the door and he timed his watch.

She opened the door with the small device in her hand and they waited for four long minutes.

"If its blue it means no pregnancy" he read the instruction again.

"It's red" she gasped.

"Really?" enthusiasm written all over his happy face.

"Yes!" she screamed happily with tears in her eyes.

He twirled her around singing "I'm going to be a daddy!" and they giggled endlessly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was the middle of the night and Cagalli was still wide awake in her bed when she felt the instable movement of her stomach again. She ran to the bathroom immediately and just in time she opened the toilet seat to throw up whatever was left in there.

She groaned loudly as she tried to recover her breathing and she stood in front of the sink and washed her face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"That's a wrap for today guys" yelled the woman seated in 'The Director' chair.

Sighs of relief was heard all over the studio and then people gathered their equipment while others started to turn off some of the rooms. Others gathered in twos or threes and started chit chatting as they started leaving the set after a long day of pure hard work.

Ever since the last set was destroyed everything went hectic but with the clear determined mind of none other that the famous Shiho Hannenfu everything started to be put back in its place, with redesigning the set, not hesitating to pay for any damages done and even to convince the producers with her to raise the wages a little for compensation.

The place was more quite as everyone left except for whom she called her right hand man Vino he brought her something to drink and she took it thanking him.

"Didn't I tell you to change this odd hair of your Vino" she ruffled his hair and took a big gulp of the fuzzy drink.

"But I like it" he got out of her hand reach.

"You know this orange-brown mix won't get you any chicks" she giggled "I rhymed"

"Yeah you did boss" the young man chuckled.

Another cleared his throat "Excuse me" he said.

"Yzak!" she was shocked to see her fiancé here of all people.

"Hello Shiho"

"Oh my God I can't believe my eyes" she ran to him holding his hands.

"Wow… look at you! Still fancy as ever" compared to her comfy jeans and which ever close in range t-shirt to work he was.

They hugged briefly "I missed you, so what bring you hear babe?"

"We need to talk" he said straight to the point as ever.

"Uh oh that's not a good start" Shiho made a face…

End of Chapter 15

Was it disgusting? Or as was it magnificent? Lol just tell me if you like it or not.

Okay you guys you can sense it right? The end is near! Mwhahahahahaha

Don't worry it's not like it's the next chapter but it's near… Man we've come along way. I love you all and thank you for everything. Please keep reviewing and supporting me.

Wish me luck on my exams; I've got 3 this week and 3 the next.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Take care


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know how I managed but somehow I am updating not so late XD, I always get so excited awaiting your responses after I post the chapter. I hope you guys are excited about this chapter.

**Mmmmooooaaaah! I love you so much, thank you for reviewing mena-san**

**Kristin, ****gundamseedluver****, CC, ****Tarantada****, Karin, Azalaea, ****ennov, ****Songstress of Victory, ****nareiya, ****ChanginG-WindS, ****vgGurl55, ****Dark Saviour 1st**

Disclaimer: I own my laptop XD

**Oh yeah WARNING: some adult situation.**

Chapter 16

"Ah! I don't know… she would like them all" said the frustrated Kira.

"Take your time Sir" the man behind the counter bowed and left him to ponder on his options.

The twins were shopping together and he wanted to take with him something his wife and kids. The kids weren't really that hard but when it came to his precious pink flower it was really hard to decide on what to buy.

"Wow look at these gold ones…" the blonde twin disliked going to jewelry stores because once she was in there, there was no stopping.

"It's not like you need anymore. Come help me out here sis" _honestly I brought her to help me and she's helping herself out_.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and puffed "Fine. Man you're annoying" she complained.

With one glance she immediately picked the stand with the Canary diamond necklace and earrings "She'll go nuts over these" she smiled proudly of her choice.

"I thought so" the brunette.

She raised a blonde brow at him "Really? Then I'll tell her who picked her wedding ring" with a big fat smirk plastered on her wicked face. She was not going to let him go with no proper thanks.

"You wouldn't" his eyes popped out when her smirk grew "Oh alright! Thank you my dear sweet wonderful most beautiful sister" he scoffed when she started chuckling.

"We'll take these" she pushed the object forward to the salesman.

"Splendid choice ma'am" he smiled.

After finishing dinner with her beloved sibling drove her back to her house, she reached her hands to the back seat where her things were and grabbed them.

"Kira" one of her hands at the door handle and the look on her face told her brother that this was something serious.

"Can you come pick me up 8 in the morning" she started.

"Sure, but can you tell me why?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I'm going to my lawyer to arrange the proper… divorce paper" she told him heaving a burdened sigh.

"What!" he was quite shocked "Did he do something" he touched her shoulder and worry filled him.

"No I just… I'll explain everything tomorrow" she told him, he had a right to know.

He would wait for her he would "Okay… just take care of yourself" he leaned and kissed her temple.

"You too" she smiled and went into the big empty house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

There was probably too much wax in her ears, there was no way that this was happening. Their relationship was going so well -at least she thought so- what could have happened wrong between them?

The small room they were in was just getting smaller and darker and she felt like the world was spinning.

"Couldn't you at least wait until I came back" she sat on the nearest chair, breathing wasn't so easy.

Yzak sighed pulling a chair he brought it close to her and sat opposite her holding her hands. This was not something he'd do, there was something in his touch so gentle and so caring and he spoke to her the next words with sincerity.

"Shiho you've known me for a long time I care for you too much to hurt you and I don't want us to be living a lie. I love someone else…" he smiled at the mentioning of his Cagalli.

"She really changed you" she lifted her gaze from their joined hands to his smile "Something I never could" she whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you but I am not sorry for falling in love with her" okay he didn't need to be that honest not when she was suffering with this heart burn.

"I guess not everything is changed" she smirked and tried to hold back her tears.

"You know what the funny thing is" she continued "That I thought you came here because you missed me" she pulled her hands from his grasp and turned her back to him standing up.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is" she wiped her tears and faced him again with the best smile in the state of a broken heart.

"That doesn't mean you're not coming to my premier" she threatened playfully waving her finger in the air.

"I wouldn't miss it" he told her and hugged her.

"When are you leaving" she asked him.

"Few days" he said.

"Well don't be a stranger" she gave him a card she fished from her back pocket "This is my address, I don't have anything in the afternoon"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" he was a little surprised she was taking this easily.

She stood for several minutes after he left the tiny office registering in her mind what just happened, she noticed that the ring was gone from his finger she looked down at her shivering hands and removed hers, making a note to her self to give it to him the next time she saw him.

This was the hardest thing to lose the person she loved most in matter of minutes, there were no previous indications that this would happen to her. She sniffed and made her way out holding her head up high nothing would bring this strong assed chick down.

As she closed the door behind her she heard some ruffling followed by the clashed of some of the cameras and equipment to the floor and in the middle of the chaos.

"Vino" she ran and helped him up.

"I'm sorry I'm so-" he said.

"Clumsy" she finished for him and giggled at his reddened cheeks.

"Shiho… are you… are you okay?" he asked worriedly fiddling with his rugged shirt.

"Huh… oh you mean" she knew from the way he was that he listened to their conversation.

"I'm fine… Life goes on right?" she smiled

"Yeah" came his hesitant reply and he looked at her with tears in his innocent eyes, he really liked her and had so much respect for her.

"Well" she put her arm around his shoulders "Let's get me drunk" she announced shooting her other hand in the air.

"But we've got work in the morning" he told her as she dragged him along with her.

"It's okay to be reckless once dude" and squeezed him.

This was the least she deserved after all if he was in her shoes he doubted he'd be this cheerful.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Try this" Stella licked her lips as she offered a spoon of her desert to her new obsession.

Rey opened his mouth and swallowed the sweet "Good" he was a man of few words but she loved everything about him.

Six pairs of eyes rolled up at the sickening love sap birds in front of them, the eight of them were having the usual lunch at the same restaurant the only difference Cagalli noted to herself was just how bigger and cozier the table was getting.

Kira was seated beside her where Yzak was supposed to be she missed him more than she ever imagined only emphasizing that her feelings ran deeper than she thought. She was brought from her day dream when her brother touched her hand on her lap and rubbed reassuringly and comfortingly mouthing 'everything is gonna be alright'.

She squeezed it smiling thankfully for his concern; she explained everything to him in details this morning on their way to the lawyer. He supported her with her decision no surprise there she knew for a fact he hated Asuran but still he kept asking her if that was what she really wanted.

Cagalli wanted everything to be ready so when she was ready she'd ask her husband for the divorce. Stella couldn't hide her happiness when she heard about her meeting with her counselor.

"Guys we have something to tell you" Dearka tapped the small spoon on his glass.

Silence greeted them as all of their ears perked up instantly especially Cagalli and Stella's they rarely hear the tanned man utter such words and when he said we that meant it concerned him and their best friend Milly.

"We're going to have a baby" the brunette female beside her husband squealed joyfully.

Cagalli, Stella and Luna went awing and squealing happily with the great news

"Oh I'm so happy for you my Milly" the amber eyed got up gracefully and hugged her while her cousin almost knocked over everything on the table just to get to the pregnant lady.

"You're going to be a mother" her magenta eyes filled with happy tears.

Congratulations and happy content laughter filled the atmosphere Kira made the toast and Shinn made another just for the heck of it and when Stella through a remark about him and his girlfriend he almost burned the pesky blonde with his eyes while the red haired kept giggling endlessly.

"Isn't this nice" whispered the blonde to her twin _I just wish you were here…_

"Yes it is" he whispered back.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This is coming out nicely" the blonde lady told the blonde man.

"I believe so" he pulled out their schedule from one of the files and marked some places with a red pen.

They were evaluating the work that had been done regarding the new project and everything was going according to plan.

"It still needs a couple of months to commence the campaign but I am satisfied with it all" Cagalli smiled.

"But Cagalli are you sure we should launch all three products at once" the head of finance was very cautious.

"Just do what I exactly told you and have faith" she patted her back. Man was she confident.

She lost her balance suddenly and everything went white before her eyes and she fainted. Rey's eyes grew wide when he heard the soft thud next to him and he turned to see her on the floor motionlessly except for her breathing chest.

He picked her up and laid her on the wide leather seat, he told Abby to bring some water.

"Cagalli… Cagalli" he slapped her face gently to wake her up.

She groaned as she came to opening her eyes to the scared pale face of her colleague, she pushed herself up with her hands.

"What happened" she asked rubbing her head "Argh"

"You were standing with me the next thing I knew you were on the floor" he took the glass of water from the secretary thanking her and she left.

He assisted Cagalli with drinking the water and kept caressing her back in a circular motion "Thank you" chuckling "Man Stella would be so jealous if she saw me now" she teased the blushing man.

He avoided the subject with "Do you need a doctor" he asked her and gave her a hand when he saw her trying to stand up.

"No that's fine, I'm just stressed over work and all" she said.

"If you're tired Cagalli, you should go home and I'll take care of your work" he offered like the gentleman he was.

"Don't worry I'm fine" she assured him.

"I'll come by to check on you later but feel free to leave if you're tired I promise I won't tell on you" he almost grinned in the manner of his girlfriend.

"Man Stella is getting to you" she shook her blonde head and exited to the hallway.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He had been thinking about his life and how miserable with his own hands he let it become. Unfaithful and untruthful to the only woman whom he honestly loved, before her nothing else mattered but to keep the company he inherited from his grandfather prosperous.

When he met her she proved that there were still good things in this materialistic world. Everything sailed smoothly until the day he wanted to hire Meyrin, his wife didn't like her and he wasn't used to be told of what to do so out of ego and stubbornness he made her his personal secretary and his world crumbled and he loathed himself when he stabbed his life partner in the back by letting this stupid affair be.

Again why didn't he confess to her about that? Because he was a cowardice jerk he knew that Cagalli would leave him and he wouldn't be able to make her stay with him. What would he tell her if she asked him since when? Months if not a year, she would definitely consider if he'd done it once but that long that was unforgivable.

Every time he would say to himself this would be the last time with that whore and he'd come to her over and over again.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" allowed the green eyed man and his gaze never left the computer screen.

She closed the door behind her and clicked the lock, swaying her hips like a snake "Asuran Homura Ryu canceled his meeting for today, something about an old acquaintance back" she flipped her hair as she rounded his desk.

Meyrin stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders and neck slowly and gently, Asuran closed his eyes and relaxed his tired muscles. Her lips lowered to his ear "You know we've got a free 30 minutes on our hand" she said on a seductive manner, turning the chair so that he's face her.

When he opened his eyes he found her on her knees right between his legs looking at him as her hands circle caressed his thighs moving upward in a teasing way to his zipper, his manhood pulsed he was a man after all who had been deprived of sexual pleasure too long than any young active man would have endured.

"Not now Meyrin, I'm tired" he told her but his eyes were saying the opposite.

"You don't have to do anything" she smiled slyly.

She zipped him and got to the desired object her eyes gleaming satisfyingly at the speed of it straightening proud that she was doing this to him.

"I'll do all the work, just enjoy" and she latched her lips on his length.

He moaned closing his eyes again and burying a hand in her crimson hair while digging the nails of the other into the leather seat. She was like a leech sucking the life out of him and he didn't want that treatment to stop until he was fulfilled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When she got out of Rey's office her ears picked up some faint noises from where her boss' office was, one voice she recognized as the blonde secretary the second one she didn't and it sounded like Abby was having a trouble with that person as she came closer to the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know" the frightened Abby bowed.

"Where's Yzak?" she asked from the tip of her nose.

Cagalli saw the other woman. She was middle aged fit woman with platinum hair and her striking blue eyes. Her amber eyes widened _it must Yzak's mom._ The resemblance was uncanny.

"He's in India" answered Cagalli as she got closer to the woman "You must be Mrs. Ezaria Joule. I'm Cagalli Athha" she offered a hand shake with a courteous smile which was rejected with almost a glare.

"You're not Shiho" she 'humphed' and walked around the astounded blonde as if inspecting her.

Cagalli was getting irritated by the way that woman was treating and _what the fuck did she mean that I wasn't Shiho?_ But she remained calm from the outside and maintained her smile.

"Well not bad but I never expected… No matter" Mrs. Joule waved her hand in Cagalli's face then proceeded "What is your job young lady?"

"I'm the CMO ma'am" she answered.

"So you're in charge of the new project" she continued in her snobby way "Follow me" and she walked briskly to the main room.

End of Chapter 16

Dun dun dun as a friend says –plays dramatic music- hehe XD

So **REVIEW **and let me know how I did, everything is acceptable as long as it is respectful.

Thank you for reading, take good care of your selves everyone and have fun.


	17. Chapter 17

Alsalam Alykum! Again I'm sorry everyone for the delay, I just hope you still like me and still interested in the story XD

I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews last chapter but I am very thankful for them and I promise you I'll get back to you with the reviews of this chapter.

**Thank you so much for every little thing guys!**

**gundamseedluver****, Kristin, ****CommandoDude, ****ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, ****nareiya****, Karin, ****Songstress of Victory, ****ennov, ****Dark Saviour 1st****, Kitty, CC, ****vgGurl55****, sugar, ****ChanginG-WindS, ****cherrystraw, ****Meerclyne****, youkai-wit-a-tortued-soul-s..., ****asucaga4ever**

Disclaimer: Don't own GS/D

Hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 17

The two ladies inside the huge room remained silent as the occasional traffic noise outside could be heard during the long quite minutes.

The middle aged woman seated behind the desk kept browsing the file, flipping the pages while examining others only few sounds emitting through her thin lips 'hmm' 'oh' 'mm' which only served to add more to the anxiety of the young blonde lady standing opposite her.

Cagalli diverted her attention before she lost her patience she couldn't tell what to make of those irritating sounds. Were they of approval or not?

As her eyes surveyed the office that she got used to, her gaze lingered on a particular piece of furniture. The large meeting table at the other side of the room _that's where we…_

She remembered the time they made love to each other, her body flushed as nostalgic sensation invaded her and her lower region burned_ now's not the time…_

"Impressive" the older lady declared.

Her eyes sped to the form behind the desk pleased and shocked at the same time, she was like a pre-school kid awaiting the appraisal of her teacher on her drawing "Th-thank you ma'am" she bowed.

She didn't think that a compliment would come to her from the intimidating silver haired woman, the moment she saw her she talked to her down her nose and said things that Cagalli could not understand.

Abby knocked the door and entered.

"Yes?" waited Ezaria.

"Ma'am… Mr. Homura Ryu is here" she informed.

"Send him in immediately" she ordered.

"My my I've died and gone to heaven" said the old man as he walked in smiling full heartedly.

"You haven't changed a bit Homura" she went up and shook his hand.

"You're still as beautiful as ever Ezaria" then his eyes caught the other lady.

"Ah! Mrs. Athha what did I do to be blessed with the presence of such beauties"

"Please call me Cagalli, sir" she offered her hand which he not only shook but kissed.

"Do you need anything else ma'am" said the flustered blonde.

"You may be excused… oh and Athha don't tell my son I've returned" she told her.

"Yes ma'am" and she left after smiling politely at the two.

The second the door was sealed shut behind her, Cagalli breathed a sigh of utter relief.

His mother really had a strong presence kind of scary when she really thought about it, she touched the stone dangling from her neck and smiled _that cub is from that lioness _she humored herself as she headed to continue her work for the day.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He stared in the mirror of his bathroom with sleep deprived eyes. His face pale and colorless, dark circles around what are usual lively blue eyes _I'm tired…_ He didn't feel like working this morning.

He groaned from the painful headache caused by lack of sleep as he ran his fingers through his long golden hair _Stella _was on his mind every waking minute.

He washed his face and prepared himself to start the day. It was too early to be at work 6:30 too early to be anywhere but he assumed she'd be awake by now why not start the day with her enchanting voice?

He called her…

A grunt. "Argh… hello"

"I thought you'd be awake, I'm sorry I'll call you later-" his apology was cut by her.

"Rey!" her voice only improved a little bit "That's okay Rey… acho! .. I haven't slept a wink…"

"Stella are you okay?" he asked concerned, here she sounded so sick and he'd been having very erotic dreams of her.

"I caug- aaacho! Just a lousy cold nothing to worry about" she blew her nose loudly.

Rey smiled even when she's sick she's still something else "I'm coming over"

"Really! You'd do that for me" she squealed before another sneeze "Ah! I think my phone is gonna be sick" she sniffed.

_If it's not for you then who else? My Stella_ "Yes" he chuckled at her other statement "ten minutes and I'll be there" he hung up.

Stella smiled despite how awful she felt because of the flu his voice managed to lift her up in many ways. She was still laying on her bed, she tilted her up to glance around her.

Pillows over her bedroom floor, dirty wet germ filled tissues scattered on the carpet _it has to be cleaned…_

She took a deep breath as deep as her blocked nose allowed and her dry throat and then "KIRA!" she shouted.

She heard him stumbling around and when he entered he was mumbling a few curses rubbing his sleepy eyes "What!" he glared when he saw her giggling while _lying comfortably in her bed!_

"Good Morning cousin" she battered her eyelashes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Please don't tell me you screamed like a gorilla just for that" he grunted.

"Of course not" she smiled innocently.

"What then?" he crossed his arms.

"Could cl- achoooo! Argh I hate this" she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Are you sick" the look of 'eww' on his face and he pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, he approached her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Why didn't you say so earlier" his voice was muffled a little as he talked through the fabric.

She swatted his hand away "I don't have a fever just a cold" she blew her nose with the over used Kleenex in her hand.

"Clean the room, Rey is coming over" she requested.

"Oh I see… worried that he'll see how messy his girl is" he teased wiggling his brows.

"I am not messy it's just because I'm not well stupid now get to work" she sneezed hard; it felt like her nose is coming off.

"Why don't you clean it yourself if I'm stupid" he turned and just as he reached the door.

A sparkle in her magenta eyes appeared that he didn't notice "Oh then don't blame me if my tongue slipped and tell Lacus that you bought a porn magazine" she smirked when he gasped.

"She-devil" he said under his breath and started to clean.

"Flawless victory" she cheered.

After Kira was done cleaning up he told her that he'd be shopping with Milly this morning at the mall

"She needs some baby tips or so she said" he shrugged.

"Oooh Kira could you bring me cookies from Starbucks… please?" she grinned.

"Okay" and the bell door rang.

"It must be Rey" he looked at his watch "It's only quarter to seven!"

"Chocolate chip alright" she specified.

"What?... Oh the cookies yeah I know" he smiled "I'll answer the door now" he left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Another blonde opened her eyes after long peaceful hours of sleep; she stretched her right hand up while left one went over her head. It was one of the best sleeps she's had in a long time.

She turned her head to the side… _empty bed_ she sighed she shouldn't start her day so down, she sat up in her bed and looked at the clock that said _8 wow I really slept!_

She touched the pink stone and twirled it between her fingers "Yzak.." she smiled remembering the time they almost did it on this bed but due to an annoying cousin they were interrupted.

_Speaking of Stella…_ "She didn't call this morning" that was weird because she usually is the wake up prayer for Cagalli at 7.

She dialed her number after she grabbed her cell and pulled the charger plug out of it.

"Stella Loussier's house" came a deep voice.

"Rey! What are you doing there?" she asked surprised _Oh shit he probably spent the night and I…_

"Cagalli I am here beca-"

"No it's okay you don't have to answer that" she blushed _oh my God was he gonna answer it!_

"Cagalli!" the amber eyed heard her voice after some ruffling sound apparently she took it from the blonde male.

"Morning Stella I didn't know you were busy I'll call-"

"Waaaa! Cagalli I'm sick, running nose" she whined like a child and blew her nose loudly.

"Don't blow your nose on the phone" Cagalli squinted in disgust _poor Rey… and I thought he was having fun._

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay sweety do you want me to come over?" she said compassionately.

"It's okay I have Rey with me" she giggled.

"Okay I'll come around 2… take care of yourself and tell Rey I'll cover for him until he comes"

"Bye bye" and the call ended.

Cagalli arrived at the usual time, she made her way smiling and greeting the faces that were familiar now to here. She exited the elevator to the top floor and she intended to turn left toward her office but the main one's door was ajar.

She heard him speaking "Yzak" she whispered unable to contain her joy that he has returned, she headed to his office instantly.

She went in her amber eyes glanced at the office, but she saw no one and the voice was no longer there but she could smell him.

"I must be hallucinating" she told herself.

"No you're not" he whispered behind her ear.

She gasped clutching a hand to her heart, the hairs on her neck stood on ends. She twirled around quickly with a big smile on her face and here vision blurred by her tears.

"Yzak!" she threw herself at him.

The silver haired man stumbled back a step, his back hit the wall behind him and he returned her embrace chuckling. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from her but he was more than satisfied to see it.

"You scared me half to death" she punched his arm.

_Someone is one a good mood today_ he smiled and touched her face wiping the few tears that made their way down her rosy cheeks.

"Show me that beautiful smile again" he said to her with his blue eyes staring at her lovingly and warmly.

"Welcome home" she smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"Hello son. Glad to see your back"

"Mother!"

End of Chapter 17

Thank you for reading… don't forget to tell what you think about it… Rey is so cute lol XD so is Stella! I'm really enjoying this couple hope you are too.

Love you all, hugs and kisses.

P.S if you're you like Yuri lemons I've got a new one… check it out and review XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Moshi! Mosh! **Mena-sama XD I guess it's better than last time (referring to the update) it's only been three weeks, I'm glad I finished it for you guys…. You are so precious to me I hate taking long to update (like a child to a mother) so I'm relieved I did it faster this time (grins happily) I really can't wait to see what you guys think about it.

**Thank you for reviewing mena-sama:**

**Songstress of Victory, ****gundamseedluver****, asga, Kristin, Karin, ****ChanginG-WindS, ****nareiya****, mutsu, ****vgGurl55, ****ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, ****Dark Saviour, ****asucaga4ever, ****Reanne1102**

Without further due…

_Oh wait_ Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D…

Chapter 18

"Well can you tell me what I have been missing?" the platinum haired woman asked, resting her chin on her hands.

She was setting behind the wooden desk eyeing her son; Cagalli left them alone after receiving a special look from her.

"It's obvious mother" Yzak answered taking a seat while crossing his arms.

The woman sighed closing her eyes, she can't blame him for being so hard headed he got it from her after all.

"Enlighten me son" irritation evident in her tone.

"I want her" his face hard but his eyes strong and determined.

Ezaria tried to remain calm but failed, knowing he wouldn't say anything unless "Why did you give it to her?... she's married for Pete's sake! I didn't raise you to chase after married women let alone Zala's wife!"

"Mother calm down" his palms placed on his knees.

"Don't tell me to calm down boy! What happened to Shiho? Answer me" she raised her voice.

"I broke up with Shiho" he was unscathed by her… he knew her well enough.

"But why son? She is such a sweet girl and you were so good together"

"I don't love her. I am in love…" he fisted his hands on his lap.

"Why can't you say it" a sarcastic smirk on her face. She understood him.

"I will when the time is right" he glared at her.

"I see" she can tell he was serious… who was she kidding he's always serious about everything. But she has never seen him this determined about someone.

"She must be something…"

His blue eyes looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"To have Yzak Joule fall for her" she continued.

"She is" his handsome features relaxed thinking of her smiling face.

She watched her son as his rigid face turn into a gentle one and noticed the small smile that appeared briefly.

"If you'll excuse me" he stood up.

"Send in Windsor" she said as she put on her glasses and turned her attention to a document at her hand.

He went over to her placing his right hand on her left shoulder when she tilted her head towards him, he kissed her forehead "I've missed you" he squeezed her shoulder gently.

His mother rubbed his hand smiling "I've missed you too son"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"But I don't like tea with lemon" a blonde girl on her comfortable bed whined cutely covering her red face with the blanket.

"It'll help you… Stella" he said her name firmly as he tried to pry the blanket away.

"No Rey please… please" she begged him with tear filled puppy eyes.

"That won't work on me" he told her calmly but his heart beat so fast when he's close… _don't look at me like that_.

He made her sit up and sat beside her on the bed. He picked the cup from the trey on the night stand.

The stubborn yet sick Stella defied his eyes glaring and sealing her lips. The blonde man sighed… _she can be a handful_.

"Fine if you're not listening to me I might as well leave" before he could be on his feet, she grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly.

"No no no stay… ok… I'll drink it so please stay a little more" she gave in knowing that if she did as she was told he'd stay a little longer with her.

Rey was taken aback, in his life no one ever needed him, the look in her magenta eyes… the desperate plea in her tired voice… the way she touched him and clung onto him so dearly, he would've stayed without her drinking the tea but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Good girl" he patted her head; she smiled loving the comforting warmth she felt from his gentle hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Luna sighed exasperatedly she stood before the main building of Zala corp. what annoyed her the fact that she'd be meeting her sister. Something she didn't want to do _what were we fighting about exactly?_

The young lady couldn't exactly remember. It's always been like this ever since they were little kids from fighting over dolls to competing in school to fighting over stupid boys.

But as they grew older argues between them did as well and it's been a long time since their last sisterly battle or even had a decent conversation.

"I have to do this" she straightened herself and held her head high and made her way through the gliding doors _this business, strictly business_ she reminded herself.

"Just in time" she whispered to herself as she glanced at the digital clock of her phone while she got out of the elevator. And made her way to her sister.

"Well well look who's here" came the sarcastic remark from Meyrin _shit!_ She didn't want to sound so bitchy after all she decided to make amends with her.

"Could you please inform Mr. Zala that I've arrived on behalf of Shinn Asuka" the older sister ignored the remark and had a serious look on her face _Stupid Shinn making me do his dirty work… coward!_ He was supposed to be here instead he used her to come using the excuse that he was busy –as in not wanting a confrontation with Zala- and since she was his right hand she should go.

"Ah! The ever so serious Luna" mocked the long haired sister "Fine just a minute"

She got up and went into the office then returned after a while telling her sister she could go.

"Good morning Mr. Zala" Luna greeted after knocking and entering his office.

"I take it that Shinn made the smart choice and accepted the agreement" he smirked confidently.

Luna smiled as politely as possible gritting her teeth _he sure is an arrogant a-hole for a sexy man…_ "Actually sir I'm here to inform you that Mr. Shinn Asuka won't be accepting your contract" she placed the file in her hand on his desk.

"Foolish decision" he frowned, another good opportunity slipped from his hand _the fool better have some back up or he'll be crushed_.

"Sorry for taking you time, have a good day sir" _whew! That went surprisingly well_… she was glad it was over so quickly.

Meyrin came in as she was leaving the office; the younger sister blew a teasing kiss to Luna and winked. The short haired girl gave no attention to her, she went to the elevator and pressed the arrow down button _this thing is taking it's time_ she wanted to get out _I should call Shinn… where is my mobile._

She fished her right pocket _nothing_, the left one _nothing_ "I last saw it… when I was in the elevator. Shit I must've dropped it in there"

_**DING**_

The lift's door opened "I'll be back in a sec, don't go" she instructed it.

_**Knock knock**_

She went in without waiting for the permission to enter "I'm sorry sir I just need to-" she gasped at what her eyes were witnessing.

Asuran's shirt was unbuttoned half way through while her sister stood topless they were in each others arms, their hands on inappropriate parts of their body… the way they were in she guessed mere seconds later she would've caught them in the main event.

"Meyrin! I can't believe you'd do this… " _and you bastard what about Cagalli!_ She didn't say loudly because he was none of her business.

The man was startled at first but he put on a tough exterior to hide the fear of what this girl could do. What if she tells Cagalli? What would happen? _I won't allow it!_

Meyrin turned her face away and put on her blouse, she was embarrassed to be seen like this by the person she cherished and respected most, her older sister… but soon a small smile replaced the look of humiliation on her _if she tells the blondie bitch… Asuran will only have me_.

"Oh please save me the misery" the younger sister spat.

"Meyrin leave us" Asuran ordered his secretary and buttoned his shirt his eyes never left Luna.

"Sure baby" she tried to kiss his cheek but he pushed her away "Leave" he said angrily he knew she was glad they were seen.

"I believe this is what you came for" Meyrin handed the mobile to her sister and exited the room.

Her sapphire eyes monitored him as he walked his many emotions flickered on his fretful face… then something played in his eyes and he spoke menacingly.

"You've seen nothing Hawke understood?"

The hand on her phone tightened and she kept silent, fear crept inside her of what his words could mean but she wasn't going to succumb just because she a little frightened.

"Speak nothing of what you saw. Do you understand me Miss Hawke?" Asuran was aggravated by her quiet demeanor.

The red haired girl decided it was best to leave. She didn't know if she could control herself any longer "Good day sir" she said.

When she wanted to turn he shoved her against the wall and gripped her chin forcefully.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you" he breathed blackly on her skin.

"Let go of me" it wasn't a request that came from the restrained lady but a demand _you better let go of me bastard or I'm gonna make you see the stars of daylight…_

"You will say nothing or I swear I will- argh!" he groaned loudly in pain and fell to the floor "Bitch" he muttered angrily and held his sour part.

Luna was irritated… although she was scared but she wasn't going to let him threaten her so she kneed him hard in the groin and slapped his hand away.

"Don't ever touch me jerk!" and she walked out of the room shaking _Oh God I can't believe I did that!_ But somehow she felt satisfied with herself.

"I think I made him lose a child or two" she told her sister with a smirk on her face then waved 'bye bye' as the lift's door closed.

"What have I gotten myself into" she clutched at her heat that was beating so fast that felt like it's going to burst its way through.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cagalli sat in her living room watching some TV, her thoughts drifted to none other than Yzak. She touched the precious stone around her neck and sighed.

Stella words kept repeating in her mind about telling the azure eyed hunk how she truly feels but she had a sense that he already knew.

Another problem is Asuran. A definite fact is that she's going to get the divorce no matter what, she doesn't want to continue this living lie _I'm sorry Asuran…_ She hated doing this to him but it was for the best.

She will explain everything to him and apologize for hurting him and dishonoring his name but partially it was his fault _how am I going to do this!_

Kira offered her to go back with him to the family's farm and stay there with Lacus and the kids. She ran her finger through her blonde hair and laid back on the chair _I might just do that…_

_What about Yzak?_ Another voice from within asked her. She shut her eyes. Did she deserve being with him? She was shocked when he came to her this morning and told her that he called his engagement off.

"What am I supposed to do" she moaned confused and covered her face with her hand.

"About what princess" he sat on his knees on the floor next to her, a hand of his caressed her.

She took in a sharp breath in, startled and stiffened at first but when she realized it Asuran she relaxed.

She revealed her face and smiled "It's nothing… just work you know"

"Anything happened" he questioned with a worried look.

She mistook his worried "Oh don't worry Asuran, nothing bad happened" she sat up and he joined her on the sofa.

"I'm glad" he smiled and his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you watching" he asked and rested his head against hers sighing deeply, he missed these nights where he's hold her and watch whatever.

"My best friend's wedding, Julia is amazing" she tried to will uncomfortable feeling away.

"Yeah" he yawned tiredly.

"Do you want something to eat" she asked him.

"What do we have? I asked Mana to prepare some Lasagna, Fettuccini, Shrimp Soup and Caesar Salad… oh and a tiramisu" she gleamed and drooled childishly at the mentioning of food.

"Wow! Who's gonna eat all that?" he said smiling.

"It was all for me… I don't know but lately I have this monstrous appetite. Well I don't mind sharing some with you" she stood up.

"Thank you" he snorted.

"I'll tell her to serve dinner. I'm so hungry" she rubbed her tummy and walked to the kitchen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two days later…

The sound of the music soared through a great hall located in one of the prestigious hotels in the area. It was a party hosted by some industries but the major host was Homura Ryu. Cagalli arrived a while ago escorted by her twin brother, along with Rey and Stella.

Her honey eyes searched anxiously for someone, Kira left her to get something to drink. Faces that recognized her approached and greeted her warmly which she returned graciously.

"Yo" someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Shinn" she smiled.

"Hey there" he grinned playfully "You look hot"

She was wearing a turquoise halter-neck long dress that hugged her upper body perfectly showing her petite waist and the smooth skin of her neck and some amount of cleavage then it flowed over her lower body with a slit up on the right to her knee. Her hair straightened except for a few curls here and there.

He leaned closer and whispered "But don't tell Luna I said that"

Cagalli chuckled and punched his arm "I won't" she assured him.

"By the way have you seen Yzak" she asked the ebony haired man.

"Nope but don't think too much he'll be here sooner or later" his ruby eyes joined hers in searching Joule.

"Where is Luna" she asked.

"She's going to be here in ten minutes or so" Shinn told her.

"She said she wanted to tell something very important" the blonde said to him "Do you have any idea what?"

"Not really… What is he doing here?" Shinn asked irritated.

"Who" Cagalli tried to look at who was he talking about.

"Your husband" he pointed to his left.

"I don't know…" she clenched her fist when she saw who was with him. She didn't want to be infuriated with this. It's true she held no romance feelings with him but it's still hurt to be lied to; he said he'd be busy else where so _why is he here instead?_

She bit her lower lip in aggravation and heaved a deep breath, she should play it cool. She intended to speak to him tomorrow about what her plans are, so for old time's sake at least she'll end this relationship with him in good terms.

Asuran was standing with Ryu chatting about business matters, his secretary at his side. His eyes were roaming the place and he complemented the party to Ryu but that's when he spotted her next to the Asuka boy.

Surprised, his eyes grew a bit wider. He forgot she'd be here, in fact he wasn't planning on coming but the other engagement was cancelled so he decided it'd be good for him if he showed up at this party. He caught her hazel eyes looking at him, he didn't know how to react but the way she smiled at him was cold then she nodded acknowledging him and continued chatting with the man next to her.

"Excuse me" he said and made his way to her.

End of Chapter 18

**Feedback please!**

I had fun writing this chapter (especially with the ReyxStella part) Kiya! I really am becoming obsessed about these blondies oh they're just super cute and sweet and sexy XD

So tell me what do you think about the chapter? From head to toe XD.

Thank you for reading…. You know the drill

**REVIEW**

Ja ne! (hugs and kisses)

P.S oh yeah there's this new lemon AsuCaga (Honey Moon Hotel) since I know how most of you are crazy about this couple so check it out and don't forget to drop your word there too XD


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Ranting and blabbering ahead skip to avoid headache.

-SIGHS DEEPLY- hey there everyone… man the last couple of weeks were something. Exams were draining me from life and to top that I got a C and C+ it's not good for my GPA –cries- you what the first thing I thought when I got those awful grades "I would've been better off writing my fic" lol yeah .

But then there's another subject which I got a B+ at I was so happy… and my professor oh she is so sweet! She said I am really honored and pleased to have been blessed with a student like you… I almost cried in front of her!

Honestly there aren't teachers like that anymore! Anyways I come with the 19th chapter. And it's a pretty long one XD should make up for being a little late…

**Thank you guys for every sweet and encouraging words**

**gundamseedluver, ****Reanne1102, ****Dark Saviour, ****asga, ****MyouseiSeed, ****nareiya****, Karin, Kristin, ****ChanginG-WindS, ****nokito, ****ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, ****lilplayer, ****cagalli12, ****asucaga4ever**

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D

**WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon. I'll tell you when it starts and ends.**

Hope you'll enjoy

Chapter 19

Various couples glided gracefully on the dance floor to the rhythm of slow music around them. Hand in hand, arms wrapped around each other, resting their heads along their partners' shoulders. Soft giggles and chuckles elicited time to time from different pairs.

But a couple unaware of the rest danced in each others embrace, his hands on her petite waist and hers hugging his neck her soothing fingers playing with the length of his hair. Lost in their own little world where only she and he exist.

Bodies against each other, the man's patient was decreasing by the second, her tempting mounds pressed against his hard chest if he'd close his eyes he swore he could feel them as if there were no barrier between them.

He frowned unconsciously he shouldn't think about these things, it would only serve to his embarrassment in public.

"A dime for you thoughts" she whispered staring in the deep pools of his eyes.

A gentle smile painted his face "Just how exquisite you look" he said softly pecking her lips and his thumbs caressed her body.

"Is that all I get" she pouted sexily, her magenta eyes asked him for more. Lately she needed more of him.

He pulled her closer as if she wasn't close enough; tilting her head with the help of one of his hands he brought his lips to hers.

The tender caresses of her lips against his were starting to send him to the edge once again. Gradually the gentle contact got heated and their kiss became passionate and demanding. He thought he was the only one struggling with control but when a deep moan vibrated against his mouth he knew she was hot for him too.

She lost control of her body, her mind clouded by a beautiful desire that was the result of the blissful sensation that ran through her flesh as he kissed her.

The man broke the kiss remembering the place they were in "Let's leave together Stella" he told her.

The blonde smiled "Of course" she would've continued moving but he stopped their dance.

"I mean now" his voice was huskier and his eyes was turning to a darker shade of blue.

Her mouth fell open, eyebrows raised; she was dumbfounded she didn't expect him to be so straight forward but hell it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy.

He smiled amused by her reaction "So what do you think" he asked.

"My place" she grinned and dragged him to the car.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Good evening" Asuran greeted the trio that included his wife.

"Asuran" the sole female masked another smile.

"Evening" replied Shinn in a bored tone while her brother ignored him.

They all fell in awkward silence "My date is here" the ruby eyed declared and walked away breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll say hi to Milly and Dearka over there" he pointed "Call me if you need anything sis" Kira said smiling to Cagalli with a rub of her arm.

"Ok I'll join you later" she told him as he turned.

"Well it certainly is a surprise to see you here" she faced her husband.

"I can explain" he said in apologetic voice.

"You don't have to explain anything" she said "It's your life… none of my business" she shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Princess…" he wasn't sure of what to make of the way she was acting but one thing he was sure of _I don't like it at all…_

"It's been a long time ma'am" came the poisonous voice of Meyrin.

"Meyrin" the blonde sneered.

He threw a glare towards the red head but she smiled innocently.

"How is your new job" she asked in a friendly tone.

"That doesn't concern you" Cagalli said while taking two glasses of champagne from a trey presented to her by one of the waiters.

She offered the other one to her husband who took it smiling and planted a kiss on one of her cheeks... she almost pushed him off. How could he act like a loving husband when he separates her from all his life's other aspects _and he lied to me!_ And on top of that _the bitch showed up with him!_ Her doubts rose again… Were they involved or something?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Meyrin continued in faked innocence.

"Trust me you're prying enough just by standing here" Cagalli wouldn't hide the annoyance she felt in her presence. And she took a sip from her glass.

"Why don't you give that dance you promised to Mr. Ryu" it was a command from her boss.

_Convenient jerk! You know how to come running for me when she ditches you but now you want me to leave_ "As you say _Mr. Zala_" Meyrin smiled.

"So princess how about a da-"

"Ah! Mr. Zala it's been a while" an old acquaintance interrupted them.

"Mr. Saiha how have you been" Asuran addressed the man.

"Great… everything has been wonderful, when did you get back" the old man asked.

She took the opportunity of the distraction and went over to her brother and their friends "Milly wow you look wonderful" she complimented her brown haired friend who was wearing a little black dress amplifying her beauty.

"Well it won't be long til I can't fit in so you know" Milly winked "And wow yourself lady"

"This lil old thing" she waved her hand "something I found lying around in my closet" and grinned sheepishly.

"What about me Cags" her tanned friend nudged her jokingly.

"You're as handsome as ever DD" she teased rubbing his arm.

"You too Cags! I'm grown up now sheesh!" he rolled his eyes "By the way where's Stella?"

"I saw her and Rey leave, they were in hurry..." the twin male said.

Kira's cell rang.

"Excuse me guys it's Lacus" he showed them the name displayed on the phone's screen 'Big Boss'

"I'm gonna tell on you" his sister whispered an evil smile on her face.

He gave her a look and went over to the balcony away from the noise.

"I really feel like dancing" spoke Milly giving a sexy glance toward her husband.

Dearka eyed Cagalli from the corner of his eyes "Oh don't mind me guys" she waved her free hand smiling "besides I'm enjoying my drink here" she shook her glass.

"Oh Asuran's here... I didn't know" the auburn haired woman was surprised to see him standing few feet away.

"Yeah, he just arrived" she didn't look happy; he was not the one she wanted to be here.

"We'll be back in few minutes' sweety" Milly read her face.

"I'll be right here" she took another gulp.

"Cagalli! There you are" Luna smiled though she had uneasy look on her.

"Luna" she placed her finished drink on one an empty tray.

"Babe come on! I really want to dance" the ruby eyed was whining, "Not now Shinn" she frowned hissing at her boyfriend.

"Ok fine!" he crossed his arms over his chest huffing _and here I was trying to be the gentleman!_

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" the red haired girl told the blonde.

"Sure but can't it wait?" she had a confused look and was wondering what kind of thing would Luna want to tell her.

"It's waited long enough" _it's killing me not to speak... I have to tell her! I would want to know if it was me!_

Luna knew she was being irrational, a party isn't the perfect thing to reveal such things but the thing was just eating at her and it couldn't… _mustn't_ wait.

"Princess" her husband called as he approached them.

_Shit! He's here... I didn't know that_ "Oh _Miss Hawke_ how lovely to see you here" he threw her a threatening look.

"Good evening Mr. Zala" she almost gritted her teeth in annoyance of how arrogant he stood there with his fake smile to his wife.

"Baby dance with me" Shinn put his palm on the small of her back and whispered in her ear.

"Of course" she smiled abandoning her plans for the moment.

"Yzak..." an unmistakable gleam lit in her honey eyes as they stared at the silver haired boss who just walked in gracefully, a happy smile the one he hadn't seen for a very long time, the kind that she used to smile to him. This moment it was directed to another man, she was unaware of his observing eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(WARNING: lemon ahead scroll down if you don't want to read)**

Meanwhile... Stella Loussier's Home.

The sounds that left their bodies due the hunger for each other were muffled by their crushed lips. She kicked the door of her entrance not wanting to break the fiery contact. Her body craving for more, she pushed off his black jacket to the floor.

Struggling through the stairs, Rey could hardly balance them both. She was discarding the clothes of his upper body while maintaining her heated frenzy. After the jacket at the bottom of the stair case… the tie went of and soon his dress shirt gone as they arrived the door of her bed room.

"Oh Rey" she purred running her fingers through his long hair.

His lips attentive to her neck, sucking and nippling along her throat. They were inside the room, he pushed her against the closed door… pleasuring her heated flesh with his hungry lips and teasing tongue, he rubbed himself against her wanting her to feel the need in his crotch.

The blonde female shuddered, her desires seared high when she felt him and desperately her right leg wrapped around him. She felt his hand caressing her revealed thigh, a tingling sensation burned in her and she began to grind herself against him.

"I've never wanted anyone like this" he said after he tore his lips from her body, his lust filled eyes eyeing her flushed creamy skin as he pulled the straps of her gown down… admiring every inch exposed of her sexy body.

The dress hung on her waist, her rounded shaped mounds revealed to his thirsty eyes… his gentle hands smoothen the flushed skin of the blonde, taunting her as he slowly caressed her arms reaching her shoulders, Stella sighed deeply as he held her under his torturous control.

She was standing on two feet again, arching her back to him, wanting him to touch her… to quench her. She begged him through her magenta eyes, biting her lower lip as his hand slid lower to the soft skin of her cleavage.

Rey saw the itching desire in her eyes, a playful smirk on his handsome face as he kept pinning her lower body with his. His fingers danced tenderly on her breasts, gradually taking the mounds into his hands and squeezed gently.

Her small hand managed to snake between their bodies, touching his hard manhood through the fabric… Rey hissed at the sensation her little hand gave.

"Hn…oh…Ah!" shots of waves of pure pleasures swam inside her.

Like a hungry predator he bent down and took a rosy peak into his mouth, flicking his tongue on it loving the moans and whimpers she rewarded him each time he nipped and sucked. Just as he traveled to the other mound, she pushed him off and tilted his head towards her.

"The bed…" she licked his face smiling foxily.

"Okay" He smiled sexily while keeping his possessive hold onto her body he walked backward refusing to lose contact of her skin until the back of his knees hit the bed. He pulled her down with him and the landed with a soft thud bouncing slightly off the mattress.

Stella giggled and nuzzled her nose with his "Let me just remove my dress" she moaned as she rubbed her crying womanhood against his thigh.

He grunted when he lost his warmth "I'm not going anywhere" instead of removing her clothes she bent between his legs her hands gently started removing his shoes.

Rey felt a bit embarrassed despite of how arousing she looked half naked but he never had anyone doing it to him before "Stella…"

"Hmm" she discarded the first shoe and went to the other one.

He grabbed her hand "I'll do it"

"Na'ah" she pulled her hands back to the shoe grinning "Start worrying about your turn" she got rid of the other one and stood.

"Oh… come here baby" he pulled the dress to her feet and helped her with the heels.

Planting kisses along her hips his hands ascending her body; she moaned heartily when he kissed her covered womanhood and her hands fisted in his golden hair.

He removed the last hindrance of his beautiful sight; his manhood throbbed at her fully naked form. It was more attractive and arousing than he ever imagined.

His tongue teased the flesh around her navel; his right moving upward on her inner thigh while his left hand wrapped around her waist.

Her breath was caught in her through as his hand teased the moist slits. His mouth descended torturously slow, playing with her body smirking when he felt her pushing his head lower.

Rey obliged and he raised one of her feet and rested it on the bed for better access. Her swollen wetness revealed fully to his eyes, his pants were getting annoyingly tight.

As he ravished her heated core with his pleasing tongue and inserting two digits into her warmth, Stella almost lost her balance but she gripped his head tighter and pressed herself harder against him.

"Oh Rey!" she was enjoying the ecstasy he gave.

"I need you Stella" he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her down with one hand while his other started to unbuckle his pants. Her lips landed on his kissing him fiercely and passionately as she helped him remove the remaining clothes.

Mission being accomplished, he laid her on the bed and loomed over her. His teeth grazed her collar bone as he adjusted himself between her, the tip of his erection touching her nether lips both of them moaned loudly at the direct contact.

Just when he was about to enter her, Stella stopped him "Wait…" she crawled from under him.

"What?" he didn't expect her to pull back at the last moment "Did I do something wrong" he questioned.

"No silly" she kissed him before opening her bed drawer "Condom" she held a plastic wrap in her hand.

He smiled and pulled her by the waist again, she yelped excitedly.

"You better open it quickly before I lose myself" he threatened half seriously.

His husky voice sent chill down her spine, his fingers rubbing the peaked pearl in her crotch mercilessly grunting as he pressed his hardened manhood onto her stomach.

Stella was struggling under him, bucking against his skillful hand as she opened the wrap; she then slipped it onto him.

"Take me" she whispered wanting him inside her desperately as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

She dug her nails onto his shoulder as he slammed himself into her completely in one thrust. His head shot backward closing his eyes, her tight walls almost sent him to the edge instantly.

The blonde girl beneath him moaned urging him to move as she bucked against him.

He looked into her eyes as he thrust in and out of her, dipping down for another taste of her sweet mouth. Their tongues and lips caressing as their bodies moved against one another.

The swirling of sensations and desires rising inside of them with every passing moment, reveling in the pleasure they brought to each other.

He stopped attacking her lips only to move to her shoulder, his thrusts increased as the strong urge to burst in his loins heightened.

Stella's hand roamed his damped back, her body felt like it was on fire. Their breathing quickened and the blonde man's thrusts were becoming rapid as both of them neared their peak.

"Ah! Rey!"

Rey licked her neck and started teasing her ear, she moaned in pleasure the little action sent her over the edge. Her loins clenched around his length making him release ever so blissfully.

Her legs relaxed and fell back on the bed, her breasts heaving against him. Rey kissed her left cheek as he remained inside her. He back his head a little to get a better view of her satisfied beautiful face.

He brushed away a few golden strands sticking on her damp face. Stella opened her eyes with a content smile playing over her feature. She hugged him and gentle kissed him.

His blue eyes full of feelings, he pulled out of her and got rid of the piece of rubber. She snuggled up to him as he scooped her gentle to his side.

**Lemon FINSHED continue reading please XD**

"Rey…" she spoke softly as her fingers traced his chest "Could you spend the night with me" she lifted her head revealing her cute face to him.

The man sighed avoiding her gaze, a corner of his lips curved up. Stella raised her eyebrows was he contemplating whether he would or not.

"Well since you asked" she didn't notice the teasing tone in his voice when he said it and shrugged casually.

"You can go… I'm not forcing you or anything" she sat up appalled by his words well she was hurt more than that. He was the first man she ever asked to spend the night with her and he dare.

Rey covered his eyes and he tried hard to suppress his chuckle but he failed.

_Why's he laughing? _"What" she said upset.

"He heh… come here" he hovered over her again "Do you honestly think that I would leave after getting this addictive taste of you" he licked her cheeks and lips.

His deep husky voice stirred emotions in her again and she smiled seductively understanding him better now.

"You're such a tease" his face inches away from hers, his silky tresses grazing her face. She tried to capture his lips but his body grounded her and he held her wrists above her head.

"You haven't seen the half of it" he smiled mischievously.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

His azure eyes caught her lovely form; he smiled for her eyes only. She waved at him forgetting the man next to her and her eyes sparkled; she pouted when one of the guests stopped his progress to her and greeted him. She giggled to herself when she noticed how his face changed obviously he was annoyed too.

"What's so funny" he fisted his hand.

"Oh nothing" she smiled full-heartedly.

"I see" he said it in monotone as possible.

"Something wrong" the blonde asked crossing her brows.

"Well" something flashed in his emerald eyes "I'd hate for this evening to end and I haven't-"

"Yzak! What took you so long?" she cut her husband when the other man came.

"I had a few things to do" his eyes then met Asuran's.

"Zala" he nodded acknowledging him.

"Joule" he nodded back.

It was weird standing with the two of them... the man she used to love and the man she loves. But having them there it made her feelings for Yzak clear to her as crystal and she wondered if she'd have a chance to spend life with him.

Shortly after her son joined them, she appeared "Good evening son"

"Mother" he kissed her hand.

Her eyes traveled to the blonde between the males "Athha"

"Ma'am" nodded Cagalli curtly.

And finally on "Asuran Zala such pleasure to see you here as well" she extended her hand in a formal shake.

"Pleasure is all mine ma'am" he replied shaking her hand smiling.

"If you'll excuse us" she sneaked her arm into her son's and pulled him gently with her.

"Princess…" he said as he smiled warmly extending his palm for her.

Cagalli smiled back although how much her mind and body wanted to follow Yzak she didn't and she kept chanting _for old times sake_ she'd let him live this moment.

As they dance together, she began thinking about things… would he still be her friend? Would she stay here? Or would she go back with Kia? Her brother told her that she'd always have a home wherever he is.

But then there's Yzak…

"Is something bothering you Cagalli" Asuran asked her noticing how spaced out she was.

"Nothing… just thinking" she sighed.

"About" he probed her.

"You know… about work… life… us" she felt him tense at the last word.

"Is there something-" he was interrupted.

"Mind if I borrow him for a dance" the sickeningly voice of his secretary came.

Without waiting for a response she pulled the navy haired man towards her "Thanks" she chirped to Cagalli.

The blonde fisted her hand as she watched him being dragged by her, she huffed to herself and just when she was about to march away from the dance floor a voice that made fuzzy feelings bubble inside her whispered.

"Dance with me Gorgeous" his breath sent a shiver down her spine.

She smiled full heartedly as turned in his arm that was already around her and they began to sway to the rhythm of the music in harmony.

A pair of green eyes glared daggers into them. Meyrin saw him watching her again; she took him away from her when she saw how much he was enjoying _blondie bitch _and now she was in his arms yet he still haven't given her his heart.

"Look at the way he's touching her" she knew she was exaggerating any normal dancing couple would be close but she thought it might help in ticking her boss off.

"Bastard" Asuran uttered angrily under his breath.

A rage twirled within him _how could she dance like that with him_. He didn't understand why his wife would look so happy with him and why the hell was she smiling at him like that! It's been long since he'd seen her so radiant.

Kira had just finished talking with his wife; he was searching nervously for his sister. Lacus just went broke down into tears _blasted hormones_ she wanted him back with her.

She told him that she never was used to delivering a baby without him by her side _You have to come back AFTER TOMORROW maximum! _Her words echoed in his head.

Until he spotted her by the bar with their friends and seemed like Yzak showed up. He smiled seeing her chatting and laughing with them.

While he walked to them he saw her walking to one of the doors at a corner of the hall.

"Where's she going" he asked the bunch as he neared them.

"To powder her nose" Milly answered leaning against her husband.

"Aha" but that didn't stop him from following her… he felt he needed to go with her.

Asuran didn't know how it happened but somehow he ended up near the ladies' room, his body pressed against the woman that has become his poison. His lips eating hungrily at her skin… he needed to get it off… this annoying feeling that's bugging him.

"Excuse me is that the door to the ladies room" she asked a waiter who passed by her.

"Yes ma'am" he continued "Just go at the end of the corridor and there should be a door to your right"

"Thank you"

As she walked through the corridor, a sinking feeling pressed at her heart. Cagalli brushed it off _what's wrong with me_… Her ears picked something, a noise. She didn't know but curiosity got the better of her and she kept going.

The noise turned into distinctive moans apparently eliciting from a woman who's about to…

She gulped her lips becoming dry; she could almost swear she recognized the voices. Stepping closer little by little.

Lavender eyes watched his sister confused at her odd behavior her back arched and she seemed like she was tip toeing _what is she doing!_

"Asuran!" Cagalli gasped loudly.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing… her husband was fucking another woman. Right there in front of her hurt eyes.

"Cagalli!" the man was startled he moved away from Meyrin and pulled his clothes up hastily. _Oh my God what have I done?_

"Cagalli… I… I" he was tongue tied. Caught in the act, there's no way escaping it.

She clenched her hand at her dress, holding back painful tears. She saw him coming towards her.

"Don't come near me" she yelled and ran away not noticing her brother witnessing the whole ordeal.

"Why you ASSHOLE" shouted the infuriated Kira and jabbed Asuran's face.

His angry eyes glared at the other person who looked terrified, the brown haired man approached with rage and disgust in his eyes.

"Tef" he spat on her face with a distasteful look on his and ran after his sister _Cagalli…_

End of Chapter 19

Thank you for reading.

You know what to do…

**REVIEW please people **XD

Wish me luck on my last exam which will be tomorrow

Love you all.


	20. Author's Note : Apology

**heads pops from behind the door**

**scary looking eyes staring at her**

**Cagalli's fangirl sweat drops!**

**hears guns clicks**

**swallows hard, hands in the air she comes out**

I know I know it's been a year since my last update T.T I've been through a lot.  
I couldn't pay my internet bill at first, then this last year at college wore me down to the ground,  
I had to stop writing and put an extra effort and finally I have my Bachelor degree XD and then I went into this phase where I felt like just staying home and doing nothing, I haven't even spoken to my best friend (who's also my cousin)  
PLEASE forgive me cousin I love you and I have no excuse except that I have been a shitty friend T.T I am sorry, please forgive me.

and I am sorry to all of you guys as well for making you wait... and and you iwll have to wait a little more.  
Thank you for all the support and all the sweet reviews that made me cry when I read them and I promise you I will reply to all you because you all are special to me .

A new chapter will be posted soon, I am really sorry for making you wait such a long time.  
I love you all so much, and I hope you still want to continue supporting me with this fic and the others too .

**hugs everyone**

The chapter is about done, so hopefully in less than a week it will be up.

Sorry and thank you for everything.

**bows**


End file.
